Undying Love
by prince of the oceans
Summary: Michiru is a striptease dancer, who fell in love to Haruka when she still so young. I am bad at summaries, so please read it to find out and don't forget to leave a review
1. Introduction

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters doesn't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

(Flashback – 10 years ago) 

_That night, the Kaioh's manor was crowded with people; not only adults, but also some little children. They all came to celebrate the 7th birthday of Michiru Kaioh, the daughter of Yuzaku and Mai Kaioh._

_The house was decorated magnificently, the foods really delicious and all the people congratulating Yuzaku and Mai. But what Michiru's felt was…, emptiness. She wasn't enjoyed the birthday, at all. There was no one of the guests that was her friend, all of the guests comes to please their parents; they even brought their children to build a good relationship for the business reason. No wonder, Yuzaku was a successful businessman, he have a large company that made many profit each year._

_Little Michiru approached her father and pull her father's pants a little to gain his attention "Otou-san?" _

_Her father who was talking to a business relatives with his wife looked down; he squatted and rubbed her head lightly "What's wrong, my little princess?"_

"_Otou-san. I am so bored. Can I go to my own room and play with my dolls?"_

_Hearing that, her father patted her head a little and stood again "No, you can't Michiru. This is your birthday. You are the main actress here, everyone wants to meet and congratulate you. So, be a nice girl and behave, will you?" After saying that, her father continued to talk to his friends again. _

_Little Michiru was in the verge of tears, but she managed to hold it back and walked silently to the garden. She headed to the bench in the center of the garden and looked around to make sure that there was no one there. When she was sure there she was alone, she sat down and cried. _

_Suddenly there was a sound of something crashed at the second floor above her. Just when she looked up to the window, a tall figure jumped down near her. The figure holding something behind him, it looked like he was a thief. Michiru automatically screamed for help, but the thief quickly covered her mouth and pulled out a knife. He put the knife at the base of her neck and whispered "Listen little girl, I know you are the rich girl that live here. I can use you to gain more money from this family. It is useless to scream, because…, as you can hear, the music from the house is so loud, they can't hear you…"_

_Michiru tried to struggle, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't release herself from him. He was too strong for her, the thief search for a rope and tied her hands behind her back. Just as he tied her, there was someone else opened the door that connected to the garden from inside the house. The thief quickly stood up and hid himself and his captive behind the bushes. _

_The person that came out from the house seemed to be a tall male, he have a short blond hair and looked very handsome. He walked to the bench near the bushes and yawned a bit "So boring, when is this party will be over?"_

_Michiru, sensing that this person could her, tried to struggle and muffled a sound. But she quickly stopped her act when the thief pressed the knife on her again. Luckily, the blonde seemed to hear her sound and walked to the bushes._

"_Who is there?"_

"_Tsk" the thief finally decided to came out, he stood op while holding Michiru "Stay where you are! I have this girl as my hostage!"_

_The man held both of his hands up and tried to approach him slowly "Whoa there, easy man. I don't even have a weapon with me here. Let's settle this problem with peace, hand her over to me, and I will let you go, okay?"_

"_Stay there! Okay! I will hand her over, she will only get in my way anyway. Here you go!" she pushed Michiru over to the blonde, but Michiru seemed a little pissed off with the thief, so she grabbed a rock near her and threw it to the thief "Ouch! You little bitch!" he swung his knife to Michiru, who seemed in trance so she couldn't get away._

"_Watch out!" the blonde squatted in front of Michiru to cover her. The knife slashed her left cheek and blood immediately came out from it. The knife seemed to cut a black rubber necklace that he used, a platinum ring was used as the pendant for it._

"_Why, you…!" anger seemed to boiled in the blonde, he quickly stood up and punched the thief repeatedly "How dare you tried to use the knife against a kid!" he cried out and grabbed the thief arm to throw him in judo style. As the thief knocked out, some people rushed out to saw what was happened. It seemed when they fight the music was turned off so they could hear the sound at the garden._

"_What happened!" the adults approached them and looked at the thief "Who is he?"_

"_I don't know, it seemed he just robbed something here, at the second floor to be exact because no one there; and when he tried to escape, he met with this little girl. Am I right? Err, Michiru, right?" Michiru nodded and handed him a handkerchief "Huh?"_

_One of the men that stood there cleared his throat and pointed at the blonde's cheek "I think she wants to tell you to cover your cheek with it, it seemed to be bleeding badly"_

"_Oh, I totally forgot about it, thank you" he patted her a bit and covered his cheek with it._

"_Excuse me, excuse me. Ah, there you are, Michiru. I heard there is a thief here, are you alright?" Michiru quickly ran to her father and mother. She cried while hugged them tightly "Sssh, it is alright now. Good work, Haruka. The Tenoh family will be very proud of you. I thank you so much"_

"_Don't be, Kaioh-san. I just do what I have to do." He reached to his pockets and pullet out a box of cigarette. He took one from it and lights it up._

_Suddenly someone took the cigarette from his mouth "Haruka, what are you doing?"_

"_Ah, otou-san"_

"_Not 'ah', I told you not to smoke anymore cigarettes. Where are your responsibilities? You are already 19 years old and ready to start your college years"_

"_I am sorry, can't help it"_

_Yuzaku cleared his throat and offered his hand to him "James, don't be so hard on him. You smoked a lot too at his age. Me and my wife want to say thank you for your son's help"_

"_Ah, no problem. We are friends after all." James shook their hands and nodded slightly_

"_So, your son is already 19? Which university that he will attend?"_

"_He will go to Harvard, England."_

_Mai cut him and spoke too "Really? Why not stay here in Japan?"_

"_Japan is good, but I think it's better to have a study in my homeland too. That was his mother's will too when she was alive. I think it is the best for him."_

"_I see"_

"_Um, sorry, but I think we will have to go now. It is already late and we have to prepare our self for his departure tomorrow"_

"_Oh, okay then. Be careful on your study there, Haruka. I will Kaioh-san. Excuse me"_

_Little Michiru just stood still, watching them as they were leaving. She suddenly realized something sparkled on the grass and picked it up. It was Haruka's necklace with the ring, she looked at it carefully and there was a letters crafted inside it "T.H." she looked around her and put it in her pockets slowly._

"_I will keep this carefully, Haruka. I hope we can meet again…"_

_When Haruka and James reached the car, James unlocked the car and they get in. "Son? Him? You sure are trying to put me as your son, father"_

"_Why not? You dressed as a boy yourself"_

"_Yea, I love to wear boy's clothes and act gentlemanly. But…, I am a girl. Is it okay for you?"_

"_What's wrong with it? You and I both want you as a boy. If you are a boy, then I could give the entire company to you without any burdens. They won't look down on you, you know?"_

"_Humph, I know. Let's go, otou-san. I am tired."_

_As the car running along the road, James kept looking to Haruka's cheek "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that I wonder why you not treating your wound with the medicine kit? It will leave a deep scar if you don't"_

"_I don't care. Leave it be that way, that will be better. They will be sure that I am a boy; there was no girl who wants to keep a scar on her face. So…, it will be easier to convince them"_

"_Well, up to you then"_

_Haruka looked at the pink handkerchief that Michiru gave to her; the handkerchief now became red bacuse of her blood and she noticed there was writing on one edge "Kaioh Michiru" "Nice name, and she already shown her beauty at her age"_

"_Huh?" her father confusedly looked at her "What are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing"_

* * *

(Flashback – 1 year ago) 

_The Kaioh family's business have a huge failure, the company have a sudden bankruptcy. All of their fortunes were taken, including their house. Mai Kaioh died because of heart attack while James was unemployed. Because of the reasons, Michiru become the backbone of the family, she became…, a strip teaser at a midnight bar. Although her job makes pretty much money, her father always used it for buying beers. If she couldn't have enough money, he would beat her several times until she cried._

* * *

(Back at present time) 

"Umi! Umi!"

"Huh?" Michiru woke up from her trance when she heard her stage name

"Stop dreaming, you got a show to do now. Get ready quick."

"Okay, okay" she put the platinum ring that she was holding into a small pocket and put it carefully inside her bag. Yes, it was the ring that Haruka dropped years ago. She has falling in love to 'him' at that time and still dreaming that 'he' would save her from the misery. After she was sured that the ring was safe, she put on her costume and applied her makeup in front of her makeup table.

The bar's owner, Mitsuko, is a fat lady. Although she sometimes hard to her staffs, but she was a nice person inside. "Try to perform your best. We got a huge customers today, some owners from the business company is here. It seemed they want to please their dealers tonight"

"Okay, I am ready" Michiru grabbed a thin coat to cover her body and headed to the stage.

Smokes from dry ice appeared and lights are directed to the stage. As the smokes disappeared, a figure showed up at the stage, that person was Michiru. She wore a mask and walked around the stage to give a view to the audiences. After she circled around, she went back to the stage and took off a coat, revealing a very sexy dress. Her action received applauses and whistles from the audience. As the music played, she slowly took off her clothes while collecting money from the audiences.

After there was no one to take off, she collected money for the last time before disappearing to behind the stage.

* * *

(At the VIP place) 

"Alex! Alex!"

Alex was a handsome young 'man', 'he' was 29 years old and running a huge record company. 'He' was blonde, have nice blue eyes and have a scar at 'his' left cheek "Yeah?"

"The dancer already left the stage, you know?"

"Huh? Uh…" she cleared her throat a little and look back to her business partners "Um, sorry about that"

"Don't be. I notice all the time your eyes kept following her movement on the stage. There was no man who could stand off seeing such beautiful and sexy girl."

"Hey, stop teasing him. You have a bulge in your pants too there"

"Whoops, it seemed my instincts are the same as you, Alex" everyone there other than Alex was all laughed.

Alex was deep in her thoughts again "_That girl, it seemed I have met her somewhere before_"

* * *

(At the back stage) 

Michiru and Mitsuko counted her money that she earned "Good job, Umi. You collected many today. Here is your share"

"Thank you, Mitsuko. I think I will go home now"

"Okay, okay. Be careful there. Don't forgot you have another performance in two days"

"Okay, good night"

Michiru slowly walked to her house, well, it was not a house, it was a small apartment room which located in suburb community. She only could rent that kind of place because of her father. All her father and mothers friend left them when they don't have any fortune left. When she arrived at her apartment, her father yelled for her "Michiru! Michiru!" her father had been drunk again.

"I am here, otou-san"

"Where's the beer? Have you bought it?"

"Here you are" she handed a bottle of beer to him.

"Just one?"

"Yes, we must save dome money for food and paying the bills. I am sorry, I…"

"I told you to buy three of it! Go! Buy two more!"

"I can't! I am too tired to go! Besides, we need the money!"

Her father seemed to ignore her and kept beating her until she couldn't stand it "Okay! Okay! I will buy it!"

"Good girl. Now go!" he pointed at the door and kicked her.

She stood up and dragged her painful body to the door "Where are the real you used to be, otou-san" she cried again while remembering about her past times.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Taraaaaa, a new story you got there. What do you think about it? Part of you maybe have realized about who Alex really is, yes, she is Haruka. Alex is her English name. Actually, I planned to finished Broken Heart first then writing this one, but the idea for this story keep coming in my mind. My girlfriend was the one who suggested the plot for this story.

I am sorry if the updates delayed, hehe.Thanks for reading and don't forget to review

To amnesia nymph: thanks for your suggestion, but I think this title will be the best suitor for this story


	2. Hostess?

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 2 – Hostess?**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

To **andrea, xSojix, 666, papapuffy, amnesia nymph, auraluna7**; thank you very much for the reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing. It means a lot to me.

* * *

When Michiru woke up the next day, she felt her body was terribly hurt. Of course it is, because last night her father has beaten her. She walked to her table and opened the drawer. Inside, there was her remaining money that she has gained. She counted it about three times and sighed "This is bad, if I don't collect enough money, we will be thrown away from here". The apartment's owner was a very strict person; he won't tolerate any delay of the payment. And the last day for paying the rent will be two days from now.

She quickly got up and showered or else she will be late for her other job. Yes, besides become a striptease dancer, she also became a servant at a mini market. She quickly wore her uniform and applied some makeup to cover the bruises on her face. "I think it will do, time to go now"

Michiru opened her room's door carefully and took a peek outside. She tried to look for her father and found him sleeping on the sofa. He seemed to be drunk and she could hear his snoring. She quickly tiptoed outside the apartment and headed to her workplace.

After about half an hour walking, she finally arrived and headed to the backdoor "Morning!" she tied her hair up and hurried to serve the customers.

* * *

(Later at 4.15 P.M)

"I am so tired" Michiru wiped her sweat and resumed her cleaning tasks. Her work time will be over at 4.30 and she had to clean the mini market before leaving. "Why I felt dizzy suddenly? It must be because I don't have enough sleep last night and too tired" Just then, there were some kids running there and crashed her, she lost her balance and she crashed the boxes that placed behind her. The boxes which piled up into three boxes and contained glassware's; was fell down and there's a loud crashing sound while Michiru fell down near it "Oh, no!"

"What was that sound?" the store manager suddenly appeard, he watched in horror at the scene in front of him "What is happening here? Michiru! Are you the one who caused all of this?"

"Well, yes, but I have a reason to…"

"Enough! I want you to clean this mess up and go to my office, understand?"

"Yes, sir" she looked down while walked away to find a broom

"Nee-ya" she felt someone pulled her clothes lightly and she looked down to found who he is, it's the boy who crashed her "I am so sorry, did I make you into trouble?"

Michiru smiled at him and rubbed his head "It's alright, don't mind it. Now go somewhere else. It's dangerous here, there are so many glassware materials here and I have to clean this mess up. Okay?" The boy nodded happily and walked away. "I just hope the manager won't be so mad at me"

* * *

(Later in front of the manager's office, Michiru's POV)

I took a deep breath and knocked the door and I heard the manager's voice "Come in" I walked near his desk and he nodded at me "Please, sit down first"

The manager was an old man; he was very charismatic and responsible person indeed. He coughed a little and put a very serious face "Now, explain it to me what happened back there"

I told him everything that happened and when I finished he sighed and leaned back on his chair "Truthfully Michiru, I don't want to blame on you. But you should have been more careful there. I think I have made my decision, you have to take responsibility."

"But, sir…"

The manager raised his hand up to stop her "I know it might be difficult on you, but I have to do this. You won't receive any salary for the next three months, I am sorry"

I couldn't hold it anymore, so I cried there in front of him.

* * *

I was so depressed, how could I pay the bills in this situation, the only way I could gain some money now is from the bar. But it won't cover enough; the payment day would come soon.

I was just doing my daily routine until the next day's evening, which was…, the striptease show again.

* * *

(At the night)

Mitsuko was helping another dancer to wear a makeup when I came to the backstage. When she saw me, she pointed at one chair and continued to apply some makeup to the dancer.

When she finally finished, she came to me and gave me my costume for the night "Here you are, you should wear this and…, oh my, is this your fathers 'work' again?" she gasped and pointed at the bruise on my hand.

"Yes, it is" I stood up and went to change my clothes.

"Really Umi, you should have go to the police to report it"

"No! I can't! He is my father after all; he was doing it…, unconsciously…"

"Hmph, up to you then"

I opened the curtain after I wore my costume and headed to my table to apply some makeup.

Mitsuko pulled a chair and sat near me "Ne, Umi. If you want to gain more money, why don't you 'sleep' with someone for money?"

"You mean a hostess?"

"Yup"

"No way, until now I still haven't lost my virginity. I want to lose it with someone special"

"What? I can't believe someone like you could be a striptease dancer. I thought you have done it at least once"

"No, I haven't" suddenly there was a loud applause and a girl came back from the stage. The girl has finished her performance and it was my turn now.

As I walked to the stage, Mitsuko poked my back lightly and said "Just consider my offer Michiru, you might need it"

True, I might need it. But I never thought of selling my virginity to someone that I don't love. I must try my best to perform tonight so I can gain enough money. I danced around and showed my private areas to the audiences several times and finally the music was over and I went backstage to count my money.

"How much is it?"

"Hm…, let's see. Here is your share" Mitsuko handed me the money and I counted it immediately "Is it enough?"

"No, it isn't. Besides I have to pay the apartment's rent, electricity, plumbing and food; I also have to pay for the damage that my father do. You se…, he destroyed a traffic light when he was drunk one day. The police charged him with a huge amount of money"

"Aww, poor you" Mitsuko hugged me gently and suddenly her idea came back in my mind.

"Mitsuko?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder if I can still accept your offer"

"You mean…"

"Yes, I will do it"

"Are you sure?" when she saw me nodded she grabbed a microphone and headed to the stage "Okay then, I will announced it to the audiences" she instructed the DJ to stop the music and she started to spoke on the stage "Ladies and gentleman. Tonight, we have a special occasion. One of our dancers, Umi, who has performed to all of you just a minute ago; has decided to sell her virginity to one of you who was lucky enough tonight. The rule is simple; the one who placed the highest amount of money can have her for this night. How do you think of it?" There were whistles, applauses and roars from the audiences. I felt my legs were shaking, so I decided to just sit down and wait for the results.

After some minutes, Mitsuko finally came back and handed her a very huge amount of money. I counted it and it was more than enough to live for the next month "How come…? It was more than I expected"

"I though so too. The man was really generous. Every time someone placed an offer he always placed it higher and finally he placed this amount of money that no one could beat him"

"I see" my heart was racing and my legs trembled.

Seeing this, Mitsuko placed her hand on my leg to comfort me "Don't worry. He looks like a nice guy, and he is handsome too. Come; let's go to the hotel that he has booked. He told me to escort you there."

"Alright" I stood up and followed her; we took a taxi and stopped at a hotel which looked very luxurious. We went to the registration desk to ask for his room and a bell boy lead us to his room. When we finally arrived at his room, the bell boy pulled out a spare key and opened the door after knocked it several times. "Here you are, Miss. Room 10785"

"Is it alright? To just come in just like that?"

"It's alright. Ha already instructed us to do so"

I took a deep breath and looked at Mitsuko before went inside. She gave me a reassuring smile and I went inside the room. The door closed and I looked around the room. The room was dusky and I searched to find the person who has bought my virginity. "It's a double bed…"

"What's wrong? Are you feeling hesitated now?" I immediately turned around as I heard the husky voice. As I looked carefully, there was someone at the shadowy area in the room; he was sat down at a chair. He stood up and walked out from the shadow as he approached me.

He was a tall and handsome blonde man, his body was well build and he has a scar on his left cheek "The scar…, it was… Is that you, Haruka-san?"

"I am sorry. But I am not the person you just said"

* * *

**Author notes:**

I am in a good mood, so I was writing the second chapter. What do you think so far?

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

Additional Notes: Nee-ya in Japannesse is a way to call female who is older than us. The same as sister


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 3 – Secrets Revealed

* * *

**

Thank you so much for the link that you gave me, amnesia nymph. Now I can understand the reviews in other languages.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

"What's wrong? Are you feeling hesitated now?" I immediately turned around as I heard the husky voice. As I looked carefully, there was someone at the shadowy area in the room; he was sat down at a chair. He stood up and walked out from the shadow as he approached me.

He was a tall and handsome blonde man, his body was well build and he has a scar on his left cheek "The scar…, it was… Is that you, Haruka-san?"

"I am sorry. But I am not the person you just said"

* * *

Michiru confused when she heard that, she was sure that the person was Haruka, the one who saved her years ago. The scar on his left cheek was the mark. "But, the scar on your face…"

Although Michiru wanted to say more, but her words was cut by his yelling "Enough of that! That is none of business!" The person looked at Michiru and messed his hair, "I am sorry, I just…, frustrated. Let's just get down to our business"

Michiru suddenly become very nervous and felt uneasy when she heard that "_Well, it's true that the condition isn't really bad, the person is very handsome after all… No, no, what am I thinking? Now I have to lost my virginity to the person that I just know_" Michiru took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "Okay, I am ready"

The person walked to sit on a chair behind a desk and opened his bag while Michiru opened the zipper on her dress.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" the husky voice asked her, causing Michiru to turn over and looked at him.

"I wanted to open my dress…, am I…, ah sorry; do you want to open it yourself? I new about this so I don't know…"

"What are you saying? I am not here to take your virginity. Well, yes, I am winning the bet for it, but no. I won't sleep with someone unless she wants to do it with me. You see, I came here for something else." He gestured Michiru to come over and looked at the laptop which he just set on the desk. He typed something on the laptop and showed it to her, a video was playing on it, the title was 'An amazing violinist newcomer. It was her concert video, she was still 12 years old at the time, she was playing the violin with full concentration, her eyes closed and the music was sure beautiful. He looked at Michiru reaction and typed something on the browser window, this time it's showing an article about her and her family one year ago. It's telling about her family bankruptcy and her sudden missing from the music world.

She was in the verge of tears; her voice was shaking "Why…, why are you showing me all of this?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have other talents, better than this way" he gestured at her clothes and her appearance "Come with me, and be my company artist. You will become famous again and you don't have to be a striptease dancer anymore"

Her voice was just a whisper "I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because I am a daughter of a corruptor! Don't you read it on the news? My family sudden bankruptcy was because my father corruption was found out. If I become a violinist, everyone will gossip about me" That's it, she couldn't handle it, her tears came out and she was crying there.

"Are you afraid about it?" he saw her nodded and took a deep breath "Don't worry; I will be there for you. I will protect you from the gossips, all that left is you. Will you be my company artist? Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alex, nice to meet you" he offered his hand which she shook slowly. "Maybe you're still confused about all of this, so, here is my name card" he put his name card on the desk, turned off his computer and put in on his bag. "Contact me there when you feel you wanted to join, okay? Just tell the front desk that you were there to meet me"

She looked at him as he walked out from the room, leaving her alone there. Her legs were too weak so she just sat down on the chair where he just sat and looked at his name card. His words kept echoed in her mind "_Don't worry; I will be there for you. I will protect you from the gossips, all that left is you._" "Will you really protect me?"

* * *

Not long after that, Michiru started heading to her home. Inside her home, she found her father in his usual state, sleeping because he was drunk. In this rate, she won't be able to enjoy her life. She looked at the name card again and sighed "Well, Alex. I guess I will join you"

* * *

(The next morning)

She tried to find the most appropriate clothes to go to a workplace; she could only find a plain white dress with dark blue skirt. She arranged her hair once more before leaving her house. Her father was still sleeping, so she could leave easily. She went to a bus station and took a bus which headed to Alex's office. After two hours long, she finally arrived at the office "Muses Recording Company".

It seemed that the whole building was owned by the company, it was a thirty stairs building which looked very expensive and have high class interior inside it.

Although her legs a little shaking, she gathered her courage and walked inside the building and headed to the front office "Excuse me"

"Yes?" the lady at the front office looked up at her, her smile a little faded when she saw Michiru's plain outfit and makeup.

"Um, my name is Michiru Kaioh, I am here to meet Mr. Alex. Uh, here is his name card, he told me to tell you that I am here to meet him" Michiru handed the lady Alex's name card.

The lady accepted the name card and studied it carefully, after that she picked up the phone and dialed it while looking at Michiru up and down. "Good Morning Mr. Alex, a lady named Michiru Kaioh is here to meet you. Should I let her in?" A minute later the lady hung up the phone and handed the name card back to her "Mr. Alex told you to meet him at his office. It's at the 20th floor. You will see his room as you walked out from the elevator, it's just across it."

"Thank you" Michiru smiled a genuine smile and headed to the elevator. On her ride up, her heart was beating faster and faster. Finally she arrived at the front of his office and knocked the door lightly "Excuse me"

"Come in, just open the door"

When she opened the door, there sat Alex on his desk, wearing a suit while holding a phone. It seemed like he was on a serious discussion, he gestured her to sit down on a chair across him while he kept talking to the phone. After about five minutes, finally he hangs up the phone and sat behind the desk. "So, you came here"

"Yes, I want to join your company, but at first I want to return your last night money, I…"

"No, keep that money; consider it as a down payment for your contract"

"Ah…, uh… okay…"

"So, here is the deal. First, you will be contracted by this company, and I will handle all the managerial things about you, which means, I will be your private manager. And second, you will live in my house while your father will live in a rehabilitation place to cure her addictions to alcohols for some time, you can just leave your old apartment. Pack all your things after this, you will move into my house today and"

"What? It's too sudden. Why so fast?"

Alex leaned to the front a bit and folded his hands "Michiru, we have to move fast. As our artist, you can't leave in your old apartment, it's not good to live in anymore, besides, it's far from this office, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you right. But about my father…"

Alex looked at Michiru looking down; surely she was worried about her father. Although she had been beaten many times lately, he was still her father after all. "Don't worry, he will be treated nicely. We can't just leave him at his present state now, it will be dangerous to his health, you know about it too, don't you?"

Michiru nodded slightly and Alex picked up the phone and dialed it, he call for a moving services and a rehabilitation place to send some people to Michiru's house. After that he went with Michiru to Michiru's apartment by his car. She watched as some people moving her belongings and some male nurses carried her father to an ambulance. She cried silently as she watched her father helplessly fighting the male nurses. Seeing her condition, Alex slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she cried on his shoulder.

After finished moving out the things, Alex told the moving services to go to his house, he have instructed his maids and servants to arrange Michiru's belongings in a vacant room. Meanwhile he and Michiru headed back to his office to finish and sign some documentation agreements.

* * *

(At the afternoon)

"Finally finished" Alex sighed and leaned on his chair "I am tired, let's go home" Michiru giggled a little and followed him outside the room to the car park where his car was parked. His car was a dark blue Lamborghini with sophisticated interior inside it "Let's go"

On the ride, there was only the sound from the music CD, after about 15 minutes, Michiru decided to broke the awkward moment and start a conversation "Uh, what was your house looked like?"

Alex glanced at her a bit and looked on the road again "You will like it, well, the house isn't very big, but it has an indoor pool, gym, and music room…" Michiru listened carefully at his story and become more enthusiastic to see what was it looked like.

Finally they arrived at his house; it was like Alex has told her. It was two stairs house with beautiful garden outside. She already fell in love to the house. Two security guards opened the gate door for them and his car sliding inside and he parked the car in the garage. In the garage, there was still another car, a yellow convertible and three motorbikes.

Alex noticing she looked at his bikes commented "I love racing with them, the green one is a dirt bike, and the two other one are racing bikes"

"I see"

When the walked inside the house, they were welcomed by the maids and servants "Welcome come, Alex-sama, Michiru-sama"

"Uh…" Michiru a little confused about it, so Alex patted her shoulder a bit

"It's alright. I already told them about you. You are a mistress in this house too. Ah, Kyoko, I want you to be Michiru's private maid from now on. And for your first task, I want you to guide her inside this house, tell her all the rooms here. Okay?"

"Hai, Alex-sama"

"Good, Michiru, she will show you all inside this house. I want to take a shower first, so take your time around. After that we will have dinner together in the dining room" Alex walked up the stairs, leaving Michiru with Kyoko and the other maids.

"Let me show you around, Michiru-sama" Kyoko showed all the rooms and places in the first floor, but as she wanted to show the places on the second floor, she suddenly squatted while holding her stomach.

"Kyoko-san? What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's embarrassing, but I wanted to go to the toilet, Michiru-sama" Kyoko blushed a bit when she said that.

Seeing that, Michiru couldn't help but giggled at it "Okay, I understand. Go to the toilet first; I walk around the second floor by myself. Be sure to find me there and guide me around again, okay?"

"Okay, oh, you room is on the second floor, you will find it soon when you arrived upstairs" After saying that, Kyoko rushed away to the toilet direction.

"On the second floor, near the stairs… I think this is it" she stood in front of a room with two doors and opened it. She walked inside and looked around, but she suddenly jumped when she heard a familiar voice near her.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around to find Alex, freshly showered, only wore a long pants. He lightly brushes his hair with a white towel which draped on his shoulder. "_Oh, no! I went into a wrong room. I can see his small breasts were showing and…, wait a minute. Breast, he…, no, I mean she…_" "You, you're a woman!"

Alex looked a little disturbed by her action and walked to her cabinet and took a white shirt "I never said I was a man"

Michiru stuttered and headed to the door "Uh, sorry. I think I will go out and…"

"No, stay here" Alex put on her blouse and she buttoned it perfunctorily, leaving the three top buttons opened. She pointed at the sofa across the TV inside the room and sat there "Please sit down"

**TBC**

* * *

Yay, I finally updated. Thank you so much for reading. How do you think about the story so far? Oh, and sorry if I said Haruka/Alex as a guy in the beginning. But things will be different now that Michiru have found out about her. Don't forget to review.

To everyone that have leave me a review/ reviews, thank you so much, here are the response:

amnesia nymph: Well, yes. It's Haruka, I only changed her name, there was a reason behind it. Too bad, I wanted to see what is the things that you will do if ot wasn't her. Haha

tsubasa: Yeah, same with me. I also don't like it. That's why I made Michiru to not lost her virginity now. In later chapters off course.

Drifter chick: Of course I will keep updating, as long the reviews keep coming and I have some spare times to write

papapuffy: Things will get better, but you know it won't be that easy don't you? haha

xSojix: Sorry I have a little delay in updating. Moreover I will have my end semester exam soon. But I will update as soon I finished the exams

auraluna7: It's a little hard for me too to picturing it. But I wanted to try it since I have the imagination in my mind and I wanted to start something different

Andrea: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter too


	4. Makeover

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 4 – Makeover**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

"No, stay here" Alex put on her blouse and she buttoned it perfunctorily, leaving the three top buttons opened. She pointed at the sofa across the TV inside the room and sat there "Please sit down"

* * *

Alex grabbed a folder on her desk and sat down on the sofa. She patted the spot beside her and looked questioningly at Michiru "Well? What are you waiting for? I won't bite you, you know? Well, of course unless you wanted me to" she grinned at Michiru who now blushed heavily. 

Michiru watched as Alex opened the folder and read some papers in it. After some minutes passed, Alex finally closed the map and put in on the table. She picked up a box of cigarette on the table and took one of the cigarettes in it.

She offered the box to Michiru who still watched her moves "Want to smoke?"

"Uh, no"

"Okay then" she placed the box back at the table and put the cigarette on her mouth and lighted it. She saw that Michiru's eyes kept looking at her and looked like she wanted to say something "What? Smoking is good to relieve my stress. Stop staring at me like that please, it disturbs me"

Snapped from her own world, Michiru now stop staring at her and looked down at her own hands that placed on her lap "Uh, sor…, sorry…"

Now, it's Alex's turn who watched Michiru closely. After taking enough smoking, she turned off her cigarette and leaned closer to Michiru. She placed her right hand under Michiru's chin and turned her face gently to look at her "Look at me". When they eyes met, Alex suddenly felt very nervous "_There's something in this girl that attracts me_". Alex gently brushed her thumb on her cheeks and leaned back on the sofa. She picked the folder back and writes something on the papers in it. "You need many things to do. First you will go to an etiquette school; you will take a program that will teach you how an artist should be. Second, you will learn how to make up yourself properly. Your makeup now is very plain and sometimes, your makeup made you looks…, I am sorry, made you looks bitchy. Third, you will go meet a dress designer that has design many dress for the artists from our company. You will also go shopping with Kyoko to buy other clothes. Fourth, I will arrange a music instructor, which also working for our company, to train you. I think the fact that you leaving your music career made you not used to play the violin now, but it should be solved by that. In other words, you will have a makeover. What do you think?"

"Uh, yes, I think that plan is good."

"Good, well then…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alex stopped talking to looked at the door "Come in"

The door opened and Kyoko walking into the room, from the look on her face, she looked like she have running around the house "I, I am sorry, Alex-sama. But Michiru-sama is…. here! Michiru-sama, why are you in here?"

Michiru blushed and send an apologetically look at her "I am sorry Kyoko-san, but I get lost and took the wrong room"

Kyoko looked at Alex and when she saw Alex's clothes (which was showing a little of her small breasts), she suddenly kneeled down near her and almost cried "I, I am sorry, Alex-sama. I, I felt my stomach hurt back there, so I told Michiru-sama where her room is while I went to the toilet. I am really, really sorry, I never thought that your secrets would be discovered by her because of this…, I…, I…"

Alex sighed and went to kneel in front of her "It's alright Kyoko. It doesn't matter. I know you didn't purposely do it. Now, please stand up and stop crying" she turned back to look at Michiru who confused by the situation "Michiru, I wanted to ask you to keep my secret. There was no one else in Japan now that know my secret except Kyoko and …, never mind that. Just please keep my secret, okay?". When she saw Michiru nodded, she let out a sigh of relive and opened the folder again. "Good. Well then, will both of you leave this room? I am tired and I want to sleep. And Michiru, here is the schedule for you." She handed the paper that she have used to write previously and went into her private bathroom while Michiru and Kyoko left her room.

Kyoko opened the door and let Michiru out first and then she followed her while closing the door carefully. "Michiru-sama. I also ask you to keep Alex-sama's secret. She has to cover her true gender because no one will approve her to be their leader if they know her true gender. I know that she have been suffering because of this too and…" she stopped talking when she saw Michiru raising her hand to stop her.

"I know. I have no intentions to tell the public about her secret either. She has been helping me this much anyway."

Kyoko looked very relived and pointed to the door on their left "Your room is over there Michiru-sama"

Just before the reached the pointed room, Michiru stopped and turned at Kyoko "By the way Kyoko. I think you haven't told me why you know about Alex's secret."

Kyoko surprised by the question and looked down while playing with her own hands "I.., accidentally walked into the room without knocking the door while she changed her clothes" she blushed bright red when Michiru laughed very hard because of it.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

For the past two weeks, Michiru was fully scheduled. She received many training that Alex has scheduled her, got some pretty and expensive (of course) dresses from famous designer, and now, she was receiving another practice from her music teacher.

Meanwhile, Alex was watching her training from the room window, beside her, stood some of the company's important people.

"It seems you have found and amazing talent owner, Alex"

"I know, she own more than just a talent"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing" she shook her head and walked away "I will be in my office if you guys need me"

* * *

(On the third week, Friday)

Michiru lightly knocked Alex's room and placed her ears near the door "Alex, may I come in?"

"Come in"

Michiru surely have changed a lot, she now walked very elegantly and do many other things in elegant manner. She already looked like a real artist now. Alex dazed for some minute when she saw her but snapped back to the real word when Michiru started to spoke "Alex?"

"Uh, yes. What's your business?" she arranged the papers on her desk and placed it in front of her.

"Well…, actually I want to ask you to go out shopping with me on Sunday. I have asked your secretary and you don't have any business plan, so…"

Alex's raised her brow and she checked her schedule on her PDA, then she leaned back on her chair and looked at her "I am sorry, but I can't"

"You can't? Why? Do you have any plan or…"

"I said I can't and I am sorry for it. You can use our driver to drive you there and you can ask Kyoko to come with you"

"But…"

"No buts, Michiru! Now please get out! I am busy!"

Tears started to flow out from Michiru's eyes and she ran out from the room.

Alex stood up and wanted to run over her, but she stopped and sat back down "It's not that I don't have a reason for it" she stared at her now shaking hands and leaned back on her chair.

* * *

The next day, Michiru don't want to talk to Alex. When they met, she would turn her head away, she won't look at Alex. Every time she did that, she saw from the corner of her eye that Alex looked hurt by her action. But Michiru was already hurt by Alex yesterday, so…, she deserved it.

* * *

(On the Sunday)

Michiru went to the shopping district with Kyoko. The driver drove them to Harajuku district and leaves them there to find a place to park the car.

Kyoko noticed that both Alex and Michiru looked very strange, so she decided to ask Michiru after they bought some clothes.

"Michiru-sama, what's wrong with you? You looked like you were angry with Alex-sama"

"I am Kyoko. I hate her because she yelled at me when I asked her to go today"

"Huh?"

Michiru told all that happened on Friday while they walking around. When finally her story ended, Kyoko sighed and finally spoke to Michiru. "Michiru-sama. I think you should said your apology to Alex-sama"

"But why? You think that it was my fault? But she yelled at me like that! I just wanted to ask her go out and freed her from all the stressing work!"

"Michiru-sama. You don't know the real reason why Alex-sama doesn't want to go with you." Kyoko checked her watch and grabbed Michiru's hand "You have done shopping don't you? Well then, let's hurry so you could see it with your own eyes"

They hurriedly went to the parking area to found their driver and went home "_But what was her real reason? Is she meeting her secret lover and she doesn't want me to find out?_"

When they finally arrived, Kyoko went into the house room while Michiru was following her. They stopped in front of the gym room and Kyoko tiptoed to take a peek at the window. She looked down at Michiru and gestured her to look at what inside too. Inside the room, there was Alex who looked like she was having an arm exercise while near her stood a green haired woman who holding a folder full of papers.

"Who is that woman? What is Alex's really doing there?"

"Michiru-sama, that green haired woman is Meioh Setsuna. She was a doctor, a doctor that has been helped by Alex-sama so she can be what she is now. Alex-sama is taking a physical exercise; it's been a weekly routine for her since five years ago."

"Why she needed all of that?"

"Because Alex-sama was having an accident seven years ago. At that time, it diagnosed that she only have broken bones, but eventually, she have another effect from the injury. Sometimes her hands or her feet would shake uncontrollably. That caused her can't race anymore, if you see all the cars and motorbikes on her garage, it was her collection from her past years. Now a day, she just used it to some fun because she can't drive for long; it will cause her to push her to her limit."

Michiru just stay silent when she heard that, she started to felt guilty in her heart because her actions towards Alex lately.

"Sometimes I almost cried when I saw her looking at her trophies, she really loved to race. After she quit racing, she joined the Muses Company and thank God that…., Michiru-sama? Where are you going?"

Michiru started running to the gym door while speaking "I will go to talk to Alex…"

Kyoko slapped her own head while following her "Oh my God, here it goes again…"

Alex stopped her exercise when she saw someone opened the door and saw that the person was Michiru, the one who was angry at her for three days "Excuse me, but what are you doing? What was your business here? I thought you were angry with me?"

Michiru, not answering her, walking nearer to her until she stopped in front of Alex who was now stood up and looking down at her. Michiru grabbed Alex's right hand and lifted. She gently stroked her hand it and looked up at Alex's eyes "Alex, I am sorry. I don't know about all of this, if only I knew about it…., I would…"

Alex raised her free hand and placed it on Michiru's right cheek "It's alright; I know that you have good intention. And I am also sorry that I yelled at you"

"Why you are not telling me about all of this?"

"Because I don't want you to felt sorry for me, because you have to reason to felt that way…"

"Baka! You have saved me from my dark life, I am supposed to help and support you as much as I can too…"

"Michiru…"

But the moments were destroyed when someone coughed at the moment "Uh, I am sorry to disturb you guys. But we are still here, remember?"

Alex and Michiru looked around to saw Setsuna and Kyoko who both blushed and turned away. They couldn't help but blushed too when they remember their previous action, but a minute later, the four off them laughed freely.

Kyoko looked at both of their masters and smiled "_I am happy for you, Michiru-sama_"

* * *

(At another place in Japan)

An old man sat down on a sofa while smoking and reading a newspaper, he watched his daughter as she walked down the stairs in elegant manner "Since you are back to Japan now, when you will go to met Alex?"

"Right away, Otou-san. I think I will met her tomorrow"

TBC

* * *

**Author notes:**

Thank you for reading…, yup, I am finally updated. Finally freed from my end of semester exams and now it's time for some holiday…

How do you think about the story so far? Can you guess who the new persons in this story are? Hehe.

By the way, I am kind of confused which story I should update first. So I think I will update the story that have more reviews on the last chapter since that means that story have a lot of readers who want to read the next chapter.

So, if you like this story, please review it. Thank you very much

**Reviews response:**

**Andrea**: Thank you for keep following my story and I am sorry if this chapter takes a long time 

**Wolfblaze**: Here's the update, I hope you like it

**life'z**: Uh, well (bowed a little) thank you so much for the compliment. I am very happy that you like this story.

**xSojix**: Well, I am finally freed from this semester, so I try to update it as soon as I can. Thank you so much for waiting

**papapuffy**: Here is the update

**amnesia nymph**: Um, I think you have know the reason now, don't you? And by the way, what do you think about the story so far?

**silver-star-0**: I am glad you love this story

**Angel2411**: Thank you for the compliment (raising my hat)

**To all**: Thank you for leaving review for me. I tried my best to update it as soon as possible and to make it interesting with the best that I can. But I also want to say sorry if I disappoint you. Oh, and don't forget to keep reviewing


	5. Girlfriend

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 5 – Girlfriend**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

Michiru was spending the rest of the day watching Alex doing her physical exercise. Sometimes she would stop when Setsuna told her to, at the time Setsuna would check her pulse and wrote it down on her report while Kyoko gave her hands a massage. 

After wrote her report, Setsuna sat down on a sofa at one side of the room. She grabbed a glass of juice that placed on the table and looked at Michiru who sat beside her. "So, you are the new violin player that Alex often talked about, aren't you?"

"Um, yes. I am a new violin player at her company. But I don't know if she talks about me often"

"Well, she did. She said that she now have a new artist that talented and beautiful. Unfortunately her talent was neglected these past years, but Alex promised that she would help her to become the real artist with the best that she can. Hm, at first I think she was too excessive about it, but when I met you today, I now believe her words. You are really beautiful as she said"

Michiru blushed a little and gave her a sweet smile when she heard that "Ah, thanks. That was so kind of you"

Setsuna shook her head and looked at Alex who now started her practice again "No, she was the one who kind. I will owe her all my life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story that happens about five years ago"

* * *

**(_Setsuna POV, about five years ago_)**

_It was the third hospital that rejected my application form. I wonder where I could start my duty as a doctor. The clinic that I have now is very small and old; I only have two or three patients. How could I gain enough money to live a good life?_

_I was an orphan who already reached 26 years old. I don't want to brag, but I graduated from Todai University with very good grades. But I couldn't get a job easily here, maybe it's because I was half Japanese and half Indian. Yes, my father was Japanese and my mother was Indian. Why I could say that, was because I can sense that from how they look at me when I came to the job interview. The racist rating was still pretty high here._

_I just sighed and went out from the family restaurant where I just have my dinner. Damn, it was raining; fortunately I brought my umbrella with me. Just as I opened the umbrella, I saw a blonde man who walked in unsteady steps and then suddenly he fell down._

_I immediately run to his side and checked his pulse. It was very unsteady, so I called a taxi that passed by and told the driver to drive us to my clinic._

_When we finally arrived, I grabbed a clean shirt and pant from my drawer that I think will fit on him. The moment when I opened his jacket and shirt, was the moment when I realize it. This person was not male, but female. She had her chest bandaged down so its hide her breasts._

_Oh no, what am I thought at time like this. I immediately put on the shirt and pants and checked her pulse again. It was still unsteady, because of the rain? No, I think there was another cause. I noticed that her legs and hands were shaking, so I jumped onto one conclusion and picked some medicines from my cabinet. I injected her legs and arms with it and made her drank some pills. After some minutes, she seemed calmed down and her body stops shaking. So I just put a blanket on her and waited until she woke up._

_Maybe because I was too tired that day, so I couldn't help but fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I saw her already woke up and sat on the side of the bed and stared at me._

_I felt uneasy at how she stared at me. I mean, it's true that she was a girl, but she have that kind of charm that can make even girls heart melt by how she look at you "Uh, hello. Good morning. How do you feel now?"_

"_I am fine now. Are you the one who helped me and changed my clothes?" when she saw me nodded, she extended her arms to me, which I accepted and we shook hands "Har…, no Alex. Nice to meet you"_

"_Meioh Setsuna, nice to meet you too."_

"_Meioh-san. Thank you so much for your help. Since you have helped me and changed my clothes, I believe you already know about the bandage on my chest?"_

_I nodded and sat down beside her "Just call me Setsuna. Tell me Alex, why you have to bandage your chest?"_

"_It's difficult to explain. But all I can say is that I do it for the one that I love and for my career. I hope you can understand that and you can keep it a secret."_

"_Don't worry, I will. But, what is your career right now?"_

"_I am a famous junior racer. Well, I was not racing for about one or two months because I was not feeling too well. But I will race again when I healthy again."_

"_So what happened last night, already happened since one or two months ago?"_

"_Um, yes. Why? Is something wrong with that?"_

"_Alex, do you have an accident before. I don't mean a small accident, but serious one."_

"_Yeah, almost two years ago. But the doctor diagnosed that I only have broken bones and there was nothing else wrong."_

"_When I checked your body last night, I noticed that you might have hysteria. It causes your body sometimes shake uncontrollably; you need routine muscle exercises to train your body so it will prevent greater damage to your body. And I am afraid you can not do jobs that make your body too tired, which means, you must quit your racing career"_

_She suddenly stood up when she heard that and walked around in circles "What? You can not do this. I…, I…, racing is my life…" she finally sat down again beside me and cried. I couldn't help her; all I can do was just rubbing her back to comfort her._

"_Don't worry. You can find another job. I am sure you can"_

"_It's just. I love racing, I fell in love with it ever since I watched a race for the first time."_

_After she told the stories about her life, she finally calmed down and looked around my clinic room. It was a small and old room, but it was clean and tidy._

"_You seemed to be a good doctor. But why your clinic is so small and old? Ah, sorry, I don't want to be rude. It's just that…"_

"_It's okay. I understand." This time, I was the one who told her the stories about my past life._

_After my story ended, she nodded and stood up to pick up her clothes. "I see, well then Setsuna-san. I have an agreement for you. I will help you so you can get a job as a doctor at the hospital, but I want you to be my personal physical trainer. You will be paid of course; I believe this kind of treatment should better be done by the person who expert likes you, am I right?"_

"_Yes, but how?"_

"_Trust me" She just smiled at me and looked around again "Um, where is the changing room?"_

"_Ah, sorry. I don't have one. I will go out so you can change your clothes" She just laughed at me because she saw me blushed and hurried to get out from the room._

_That day, Alex brought me to a hospital, its Mugen Hospital, which is very famous and huge hospital. I was not dared to send my application form here. I also don't want to enter the hospital when Alex brought me there, but she pulled my hand to follow her. We arrived at the hospital head room on the top floor. She knocked the door and we could hear a man voice answered. "Come in"_

_In the room, there was a man, whose hair already white, sat down behind a desk while examining some papers. _

"_Ah, Tomoe-san. Long time no see you"_

"_Alex…, how have you been?"_

"_Fine, I stopped racing for a couple of months, maybe for the rest of my life too. But we will talk about it later. There was someone I want you to meet. Setsuna-san, come here. Setsuna-san, this is Professor Tomoe, he is the head of this hospital. Tomoe-san, this is Meioh Setsuna; she has a very good skill for a doctor, but she only open a clinic for now. I can guarantee you that she will be very helpful here if you accept her to work here as a doctor."_

"_Hm, she looked like a smart woman. May I interview you a little, Meioh-san"_

"_Uh, sure"_

_After about thirty minutes interview, he looked pleased with my answers and gave me an application form to be filled by me. I was so happy; it looked like the sun started to shine on me again. Later I know that Alex and Tomoe-san have been friends because of Tomoe-san's daughter was a fan of Alex. They met when Alex came to check her health a few years ago (it's been a kind of routine form racers), and of course because he checked her health, he knows about her true gender and kept it as a secret. Moreover, he helped her to cover her true identity on the report._

_Since that time, I become a doctor at Mugen Hospital and at every Sunday I checked her condition on her house. And for Alex, after I told her about the diagnose, she announced her retirement on her racing career. I don't know the detail, but I heard she joined Muses Company and she managed to rise into a good position in the company._

_**(End of Setsuna's POV)**_

* * *

Michiru wiped her tears away after she heard the entire story and held her hand "You have difficult times back there, Setsuna-san" 

"Yes, but thanks to Alex, I managed to get through it. Michiru, I know she tried to be looked tough, but I know inside she isn't that tough. This morning she looked down, but after you came and support her, she looked relieved and back into normal. I don't know, but maybe she looked at you as her own daughter so she very hurt when you mad at her?"

"_Daughter…_" That word echoed in Michiru's head without knowing why. "I will try my best to support her, Setsuna-san. Don't worry"

"Thank you. Okay, Alex, the practice is enough. Time to get some rest"

That night, Setsuna having dinner together with Alex and Michiru before went back to her home. They talked about many things and laughed together, it's also seemed that the wall between Alex and Michiru have collapsed and they become closer than before. Maybe that was also because Michiru have changed her perception about Alex too.

* * *

(The next morning) 

When Michiru came down to the dining room, Alex already sat down on her usual chair. A maid was poring down the coffee for her while she was reading a newspaper. Michiru could saw a smoke from behind the newspaper, Alex was smoking again.

Michiru immediately came to approach her; she picked up the cigarette from her mouth and threw it away. "No smoking, Alex. It was not good for your health. And stop consuming this coffee, the caffeine is not good for your body too. You can drink it if you are really need it, from now on, drink the tea, juice, or mineral water. You hear me, don't you?" she then looked at the maid who stood beside Alex "You also heard that, don't you? From now on, bring us mineral water, tea, or juice. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Michiru-sama"

Michiru's attention was back to Alex when she heard Alex laughed, it seemed that she was tried to held down her laugh, but she couldn't held it anymore so she finally laughed. "Michiru, you are sounded like my mother. No one ever dared to stop me smoking unless my mother"

Michiru blushed a little when she heard that and went to her own chair "I am not your mother"

"Haha, true, true. I am just kidding. Don't be mad at me, okay?"

Suddenly another voice joined them on the room "It seemed like you are having fun, Alex"

Alex turned from to look at the owner of the voice and smiled gently at her "Aria, when you are back here? Why you are not told me before?"

"Yesterday. I thought I could give you a surprise, dear" she approached Alex and kissed her on the cheek. Aria is a very pretty girl, she have a long brown hair and a very sexy body, from her talking voice, you could tell that she was a very good singer "Who is this girl dear?"

"Ah, let me introduce you two. Aria, this is Kaioh Michiru, she is the new artist in our company. Michiru, this is Tenjyouin Aria, she is an artist in our company too, a singer to be exact. She just returns from her world tour for her second album"

"Ah, you are too excessive, Alex. You know Michiru, Alex is my _boyfriend_ and _he_ will be my fiancé soon."

"Aria, she already knew about my true gender."

"Ah, really. Sorry about that, dear"

"It's alright. I know you are trying to keep that as a secret. So, how was your tour? Tell me about it."

Michiru not listened to what Aria said about her world tour. All she could think is that "_Alex will be her fiancé soon? But she was a girl, how could… No, more importantly, why I felt sad? Because she looked like Haruka? Like my first love? The real Haruka could be somewhere, right? But why I can't get rid off this uneasy feeling? _"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally this chapter finished. Took me a while to update, but I am glad I managed to write it. After some discussion with my girlfriend, I decided to update which story I could get my inspiration first. But it also need you to review, so don't forget to leave it for me.

I needed to add Aria as a character in my story; a story without conflict wouldn't be interesting, isn't it? Ah, but I have more additional characters, so this story will have many twists. Thank you for reading this far and…, come on, and leave a review so I could know what you think. That would mean a lot to me, I will update faster if you do (make a peace sign).

By the way, why _**papapuffy**_ was the only one who leave a review for my newest chapter of '_Broken Heart_'? Hey, I want to know what you think about that too, is it boring, nice, or anything, just tell me your opinion. I will accept what you said openly, thank you once again. I am only regular human, so I am also really sorry if I have said or write something wrong.

_Note: Next chapter, Alex and Michiru will go to make a video clip for Michiru's album_

To all that leave a review for me for the previous chapter, I want to say thank you so much (bowed a little), I am very happy to read it and it encouraged me to write more since I know you care to leave review for me. Here is the response:

**Angel2411**: There will be some Sailormoon additional characters in my story, but I will also make some additional characters here.

**amnesia nymph**: My grammar is getting better? Really? Ah, I not really notice it, but thank you for you applause. As always, please don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.

**papapuffy**: Haha, no, I planned this chapter for something else. By the way, thank you for always leaving your reviews for me.

**Lala Lola**: Ah, new reviewer, thank you. I guess the two characters are revealed now? They are Aria and her father. I think I will tell more about how Alex and her relationship with them on another chapter.

**miharu**: Thanks for the review.

**starz**: Haha, thanks. I want to make this story interesting, so I tried to make some unexpected scenes.

**xSojix**: Thanks, that was my plan too.

**life'z**: You're welcome. I am happy to replying your review. Thank you so much for the compliment, and I hope you like this chapter

**soleil.lune**: You think so? Thanks for the opinion; I am glad if you like it.


	6. Beach Incident

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 6 – Beach Incident**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

After the breakfast, the three of them went to the office together. At first, Michiru wanted to go there by herself since she doesn't want to ruin Alex and Aria's moment. But Alex insisted that she should go together since she wanted to discuss some things about the photos for her CD and also, her video clip; so now there she was, in Aria's limousine with them.

Aria sat next to Alex, placed one arm on Alex's left thigh "She will release her album soon? That was unexpectedly fast for a newcomer artist musician…"

"Ah, yes. That's why I am planning to play her video clip on the televisions for one or two days before the CD launching. You know…, so the public can know her better before. I will arrange this with some famous television. What do you think, Michiru?"

Michiru was in her own world, she wasn't noticed that Alex was asking her. She finally gave her response when Alex called her for the third times. "Huh? What did you said?"

"You should pay attention to what I was saying to you. Don't repeat it again next time, will you?"

Alex gave a sigh and looked out the window "Really, as an upcoming artist. You shouldn't act like that. Alex has tried this hard for you, you should have more appreciated her and…"

"Aria, enough. I think she is tired. She is still so young after all."

Michiru just looked down when she heard that, but she tried to look calm and took a deep breath "_Young…, I am not that young anymore. I even have been in the adult world before. That's when I met you, remember?_"

* * *

After thirty minutes later, they finally arrived at Muses Company. Every staffs there seemed to recognized her immediately and congratulate her for her second tour. Alex don't want to ruin her moments, so she just told her that she will headed to her office with Michiru. Hearing that, Aria kissed her cheek, which made the people there applauded for them.

There was no one else in the elevator, so Alex and Michiru are the only one using it at the time.

"You two looked like a happy couple"

"Hm? Really? Thank you"

"You know…, Alex…"

"Yes?"

Suddenly the elevator stopped at the 10th floor and the door opened. A tall black haired man stepped in while carrying a box full with papers.

"Ah, Mamoru. Good morning"

"Mr. Alex. Good morning. I want to go to your office now, to talk about the planning for the CD."

"Good. Ah, Michiru. What were you trying to say before?"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing important. We can talk about it later"

"Okay then."

The elevator finally arrived on the 20th floor where Alex's office was. They discussed for about two or three hours when they finally decided all the needs for the video clip and album's photos.

"So, we will go to one of the Okinawa's beaches, Manza beach; and we will book some hotel rooms in Manza beach hotel. We will finish all the tasks for maximum in four days, all for the picture and video taking. Is that okay, sir?"

Alex nodded in agreement to the planning "Good, prepare it as soon as possible. We are leaving tomorrow"

"Right away, sir" Mamoru placed all that he previously brought and went out from the room immediately.

Michiru just watch it in amazement and she looked back at Alex "Tomorrow?"

"What's wrong? Do you have any planning for tomorrow?"

"No, no. It's just…, so soon. Can we get any tickets for tomorrow flight?"

For some minutes, Alex just stared at her, finally she giggled and laughed "Don't worry about that. Our company has a plane which big enough for the staffs that we need, thanks to the Director, who was… Aria's father"

"What? So Aria is the Director's daughter?"

They stopped talking when they heard the door closed, it seemed they weren't heard when it was opened "That's right. My father was the director. Ne, Alex, can I go too tomorrow? It's been a long time since we went together."

"Are you sure? Our main priority is to make Michiru's pictures and video, we won't have a lot of fun there."

"Positive. Don't worry; I want to go diving there"

"Okay then…"

Michiru coughed a bit and went to the door, passing Aria who in her way to Alex's desk "I think I will practice again in an empty studio…"

"Just don't get too tired. And we are going home sooner today; you haven't packed your belongings, have you?"

"Alright. Thank you for your attention"

The door closed again, leaving Aria and Alex alone in the room. When Aria looked at Alex, she realized that Alex's eyes were following Michiru until she was leaving the room.

"She was interesting, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is" Alex turned on her laptop and read some books while waiting its process.

"Alex…"

"Huh?"

That moment, Aria stood next to her, her cheeks cupped with her hands and Aria leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips "_I won't let you go! Never!_"

* * *

At five o'clock, Alex and Michiru finally went back to her home. They ate dinner together as usual and headed to their own rooms to pack their own things.

* * *

(Several hours later)

Michiru finally finished packing her clothes and belongings and now she was reading a novel on her bed when someone knocked on the door. She got up from the bed and opened her door, but no one was there. So she went back into the room, but the knocking still continued. Curious, she tried to hear better, that's when she realized that the door which she though as a room accessory was truly can be opened. She opened it and there, stood Alex in her night robe.

"Really, what took you so long to open this door?"

"It can be helped. I don't know that this is a connector door. What made you want to go to my room this night anyway?"

"Ah" Alex blushed and scratched her head while took a peek into her own room. She then pointed at a telephone that placed on a table near her bed. The phones handheld seemed to be broken into pieces. "I broke the phone. I just got so pissed up when someone who phoned me made me really angry. The anger reached my head and…, I gripped it too tight and broke it into… as you can see now. I am not in the mood to go out from my room and find another phone, so…, I hope I am not disturbing you"

"No, not at all. It's just took me so long to open this door" Michiru spoke that with mimicking Alex's expression when she said that; which made Alex laughed again.

"Well, now. I want to borrow the phone to call Mamoru now" she went to the phone in Michiru's room and dialed some numbers. Alex sat down on the side of the bed while talking to the phone and Michiru back to read her book again. After some minutes, she finally finished and hung up the phone.

"Finished?"

"Yes. I felt so tired" she yawned while starching her muscles.

"Need some help with that?"

"Huh?"

Michiru stood up and pushed Alex to her bed. She also gets on the bed and kneeling beside her "Just lay back on your stomach"

When Alex felt Michiru's fingers on her back and pressed her muscles, she just moaned and buried her head on the pillows "It felt so good. I don't know you are good at this"

"Just one of my talents" when Michiru finished kneading Alex, she realized that Alex have fallen asleep, so she decided to not disturb her and sleep beside her. The next morning when she was awake, Alex already sat on her own bed while drying her hair after morning shower.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, Alex, Michiru, Aria, Mamoru, and several other company staffs gathered on the airport. They left with Muses private jet and finally arrived on Manza beach.

"Wow, this place is more beautiful than I imagined" Michiru took off her sunglasses and looked out the window from the hotel bus that was sent to pick them up on the airport.

"Yeah, it is…" Alex still wore her sunglasses while Aria clutched to her as usual "Well, we finally arrived. Mamoru, let's go to the front desk to check in"

"Yes, sir"

While waiting the check-in process, Michiru sat on a sofa beside Aria who looked very bored with her. "Uh…, do you have a good sleep last night?"

"Hmph, yes, as usual"

She realized that Aria maybe pissed with her, so she decided to stay silent until several minutes later Alex came back with some keys on her hand, she handed the rest of it to Mamoru to gave it to other staffs.

"Aria, your room is 11018. Michiru, your room is 11019."

Aria received the key and trying to take a peek on the key number that Alex was holding "What about you, Alex?"

"Mine is 11020. Come on, let's go. We can start taking pictures soon; the sunset will be a nice background for it. Michiru, go change to a swimsuit, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

(Several minutes later)

Alex was stood on the beach with some other staffs and directing them to arrange the equipments; Aria seemed to be taking a sun bath not far from it. Michiru finally arrived on the beach; a bath robe was covering her body.

"Are you ready? Take off that bath robe and…" Alex cut off her words when she saw what Michiru was wearing. She wore a very sexy bikini, it have a thin rope that connected the upper part with the lower part. Alex clenched her jaw, she took the bath robe that she took off before and gave it to her. "Go change your clothes. Change to a more proper swimsuit, when I told you to wear swimsuit, wear a swimsuit! Not that piece of cloth that made you looked like a cheap woman! You…" She stopped when she felt a slap on her cheek.

Michiru slapped her she looked very hurt by the words and ran away with the tears on her eyes. Aria and all other staffs just stood there watching them, there was even no one dared to say a word or gossiped about it. It's true that Michiru back to the location to take some pictures; she had changed her clothes to a one piece swimsuit that suits her perfectly, she even managed to put on a smile on her face. But she never looked at Alex who stared at the process all the time. They even don't spoke each other at dinner time.

After the dinner, they went back to the hotel and get into their own rooms. Michiru, still looked pissed by all of that, took the two piece swimsuit and wore it. She then put on the bathrobe and went to the beach. She doesn't know that Aria was looking at her when she went out from her room.

"A night swim on the beach will be nice to calm down my temper." She just mumbled to herself and took off her bath robe to the sand "She think like she is my mother, who did she think she was to say words like that to me" when she stretched her arms, she heard some male voices came to where she stood.

"Ah, look! A very beautiful girl! And she wore a sexy dress too… Cute, are you trying to get the males attention? If so, you got ours… Look at what you done to us…" the man pointed at his own trousers and his friend trousers too.

It was finally when she realized that she was in a very bad situation. "No, Let me go!" she grabbed her bathrobe and ran from them.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Alex's room)

Alex just finished taking a shower when she heard a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"It's me. Aria"

Alex opened the door for her and she went to her laptop and typed the report for the day.

"I can't believe she slapped you in front of the crews. Is it hurt?" Aria touched Alex's cheek gently and strokes it carefully.

"No, not anymore. Just stings at the first. I think maybe my words too harsh for her, she just a kid. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw her wearing a bathrobe out from her room…"

"_Bathrobe?_" Alex suddenly stood up and shook Aria's body "Aria, where did she go? Where did she go?"

"I told you, I don't know! How should I know?"

"Okay…, calm down, calm down…" she tried to think for a moment and then stormed outside the room.

"Alex, where are you going?"

"To the beach!"

"Really, Alex. You sometimes really troublesome" she grabbed the room's key and went after her.

* * *

(Back to Michiru)

Michiru tried to ran as soon as possible, but the guys ran after her too. Finally she stumbled by a rock and fell down to the sand. She tried to stand up and ran again, but it seemed she had sprained her ankle. "Oh no!"

The guys finally reached her and one of them pushed Michiru back on the sand. "It will be such a waste if you wore this bikini without getting a sex because of it. Come on…, I am sure you will enjoy this…" he tried to push his mouth to her neck, but her hands stopped his mouth and pushed his face back. She even tried to kick his groin with her well foot. "Ow, you bitch!" he slapped her hard on her face, which made her cheek reddened and she cried.

"_Maybe this was the lesson for not listening to Alex's words earlier_"

"Be a nice girl and…" he leaned in again to kiss her neck when suddenly his body was lifted and threw back to the sands. "What the…" he saw a very tall blonde man who seemed very furious at him.

"Alex!" Michiru sat again and grabbed the bath robe that fell not too far from her and wore it.

"Michiru! Aria! Run! Now!" Alex launched a punch on the man's face that has stood up again. Suddenly the other two guys stood behind her and grabbed both of her hands. "Damn! Let me go!" She tried to struggle, but her body started to disobey her again.

"Like hell I will do!" the man that she punched before wiped the blood from his nose and spat her. He then launched many punches repeatedly to her stomach, made her burst some blood from her mouth.

"No, Alex!" Michiru's eyes now filled with tears again as she saw the scene in front of her "Aria…, what we…" It seemed Aria have left the beach, leaving Alex and Michiru with that guys. "_I can't think of any other way…_" "Stop it, I know what you want. You can do all you want, but let he…, go!"

"Haha, good girl!" The guy who punched Alex, launched a punch again and then leave her with his friends. His friends let go of Alex's hand which made her fell down to the sands.

"Michiru…, just run…" Alex tried to mumble while the blood kept trickling from her lips.

"No…"

"Just be a good girl. I promise we will give you some fun…"

Suddenly there was a female shout and some lights appeared "There they are, officers! Hurry, catch them!" It was Aria with some officers from the hotel.

"Damn, polices are here!" The guys immediately ran away from the beach and Michiru went to Alex's side and placed her head on her lap. Some of the officers immediately go to chase the guys while two of them follow Aria to Alex and Michiru.

"Alex…, Alex…, please wake up… forgive me…" Michiru tried to shake Alex's head and sobbed while doing so. But it was no use since Alex was unconscious because terrible pain.

"Calm down. We will take _him_ back to the hotel. Officers, I ask your help to carry him to the hotel" Aria dialed some numbers from her cell phone and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Who are you calling?"

"Setsuna, who else? Listen, I don't want you to do anything stupid again! Remember, this entire thing was because of you!" she glared at her and put her attention back to the phone "Ah, Setsuna. Sorry to disturb you this late. Yes, I need you favor, the truth is Alex now…" Aria kept talking while following the officers.

Meanwhile Michiru walked beside the officers and kept looking at Alex "_I am really sorry, Alex. I should have listened to you…_"

TBC

* * *

**Author notes:**

Yup, I finally finished writing this chapter. And I also changed the nickname. Actually I am a little confused, whether I should choose ocean prince or prince of the oceans. Oh well, it's just that I love the sea and I love Michiru's character. Beautiful, nice, loving, elegant, talented, which men don't want to be with a girl like that? Hehe, sorry for the babbling. Truthfully I want to reveal Alex and Aria's past in this chapter, but it seemed had to be in next chapter.

Thanks for reading, and as usual, don't forget to review… Reviews are always appreciated.

To **papapuffy, justsukiya, tsubasa, Haru-chan, Soleil-Lune, SMCshimmer, xSojix, conan10**, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it, don't be bored to leave reviews for me, okay? Thanks and best regards for all of you.


	7. Their Past

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 7 – Their past (Special Episode)

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

This story especially dedicated to my girlfriend of course (I love you R.E) and also for the reviewers so far: **papapuffy, xSojix, amnesia nymph, life'z, auraluna7, Lyra14260, Soleil-Lune, Angel2411, starz, andrea, 666, tsubasa, Drifter Chick, Wolfblaze, silver-star-0, Lala Lola, miharu, justsukiya, Haru-chan, SMCshimmer, conan10, Senshi Raidon, tachan**.

Sorry if I missed some names and I hope you like this. Enjoy…

* * *

The two officers carried Alex to her suite; they placed her on the sofa as Aria instructed and receive the tip from Aria as they leave the suit. Aria locked the door after they go out and turned to found Michiru still looking at the unconscious Alex. She was already very pissed at Michiru, so she placed both hands on her waist while walked to the sofa and started to open Alex's clothes "Don't just stand there! Find some clothes for her to change from her suitcase! Can't you do something with your own initiative?"

Michiru wasn't realized that she was staring at Alex until Aria started undressing Alex. She blushed and hurriedly tried to open Alex's suitcase "Uh, yes…, sorry… Clothes…, clothes…, are this sweat shirt and pants fine?"

"Michiru! Just bring that here! We need to change this clothes, it's dirty because of the sands and blood!"

"Here it is" she handed the clothes to Aria and looked at Alex who now wore nothing except her boxers "_Wait a minute, she not wore her bandage?_" she now realize that there were a pile of bandage near her feet, it seemed Aria had opened it when Michiru was looking for the clean clothes "Why you opened her bandage?"

"Because Setsuna told me to. She said it would be better for her since she may have internal injuries." Aria finished put Alex's pants and shirts on and wiped her own sweat "Get me the medicine kit, it should be placed in the cabinet"

"Alright" Michiru rushed to the cabinet and grabbed the medicine kit on the top drawer then handed it to Aria who picked up a bottle of antiseptic and dabbed it on Alex's face.

"Seemed like they beaten her body and her face. They are so cruel; I hope the officers can capture them. Done, now all that I can do is waiting for Setsuna to come."

"Setsuna-san will come here? Now? How…"

"She will use our family personal helicopter; I already send it to her house after I call her. She should be on her way now. Hey, help me carry her to the bed. Put her left hand on your shoulder and hold it firmly" both of them now carrying Alex, each of them supporting one side and they placed her gently on the bed. Aria fixed the pillow before placing Alex's head on top of it. "I will wait for Setsuna, you can go to sleep in your room now."

"What? No! I can't! She was hurt because of me, I can't just leave her like this and go to sleep?"

Aria sat on the bed next to Alex and glared at Michiru "If you realize that, then you should be realizing that you are an artist now and you should act like one! Don't be childish! You have to do many tasks; in fact, this trip is all done to make an album for you! You should get some rests now so the results can be good or you will make many difficulties, now only to Alex, but also to other crews too! Now consider it yourself of what you must do now!"

"Ah, you…, you're right…"

"Good if you know that. Now, go out!"

"Yes, and Aria…"

"What?"

"Thank you for your advice, that was very kind of you and…, please say my sorry to Alex when she awake" Michiru smiled a bit when she saw Aria waved her hands, signaled her to just go out from the room; but she know that Aria was blushed when she heard Michiru said that.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Setsuna took off her stethoscope and look inside her suitcase to find some medicines and an injection. "She has an internal injury, but it's not too bad. She doesn't need to be send to the hospital. I'll just inject some medicines and she have to drink some pills, and off course the most important, she must have enough rest. I think she can be fully recovered about a week or so, don't worry" after filled the injection, she injected it to Alex's arm and handed a small vacuum bag filled with the pills to Aria "Here, make her drink this when she was awake and ate the breakfast. The dose is one of each kind, three times a day, drink it after meal."

"Thank you so much, Setsuna. I owe you so much for all of this."

"You are welcome. I owe Alex so much that I will try to help her with the best that I can…Oh, I almost forgot, there is a possibility that she will have a fever in some nights this week, but she will be fine if you compressed her head with cold towel and make her drink this pills" she handed some pills again to Aria and closed her own mouth with her hands to suppress her yawn "Ah, sorry. I guess I am too tired; I guess I will go back now…"

"Wait, why don't you rest in this hotel this night? I think maybe the helicopter pilot also tired. I will book one more room for you, don't worry, I will pay it personally for you."

"But it will …"

"No buts, I will inform the front desk immediately." Aria went to the phone and called the front desk. She told the front desk that she booked one more room under her name and told them to send a bellboy and deliver the room key for her. Aria and Setsuna spend some time talking together while waiting the bell boy to arrived. After some minutes, there was a sound of the room's bell and they opened it to found a bellboy stand in front of the door.

Setsuna grabbed her suitcase and tapped Aria's shoulder as she went pass her "Thank you for your kindness, Aria. I will check Alex's condition tomorrow before I leave. Just call me when she is awake."

"Hey, it was me who supposed to say thank you to you. Good night then, Setsuna" she looked until she lost their sight, until they entered the elevator to be precise because her room was on the twelfth floor. She went back into the room and put the key chain on its place. "Oh my God, I forgot to check her temperature!" she rushed to Alex's bed and placed one hand on Alex's forehead and the other one on her own forehead. "Ah, thank God, I think she was okay. But I guess I must watch her this night to make sure she is alright." She pulled one chair to the side of the bed and sat there while watching Alex slept "Wake up soon, Alex"

* * *

(The next day, at about 9 A.M.)

Alex's eyes stirred and then opened little by little. She tried to identify where she was and then she recognized that she was in her own hotel room because she found her suitcase near the desk. She then realized another thing, she felt a weight on her left arm "What the…" she turned to her left and found Aria who fell asleep on her left arm. She couldn't help but smile and the sight and used her free arm to messed Aria's hair "Aria…, Aria…, wake up…, come on, my left arm is numb already…"

"Huh?" Aria opened her eyes and scrubbed her eyes. After some minutes, she realized that Alex was awake too and smiled happily "Alex, you're awake! I'm glad! Uh, sorry. I think I fell asleep, I couldn't hold back my…"

"Don't worry; I thank you for your help…" Alex now massaged her left arm and sighed "I feel dizzy"

"Oh yes, I forgot" Aria rushed to the table and picked some pills that Setsuna gave her last night "This is the pills that you need to drink, but after you ate the meal. Setsuna gave this to me last night and…"

"Setsuna? She came here?"

"Yes, I called her last night. I thought you might have internal injuries, and it was better if you were checked by someone who knows your true gender. Uh, am my actions wrong?" She helped Alex to a sitting position and placed one pillow on her back.

"No, no. You are right."

"That's good, now I will order the breakfast to be delivered here and I will call Setsuna too. She asked me to do so, so she can check your condition one more time before she went back"

"Okay, just do so" Alex sighed again before closed her eyes and massaged her forehead.

* * *

Not long after Aria called, Setsuna came to Alex's room and checked her condition "Alex, are you feeling dizzy right now?"

"Yeah, the pain have decreased a little bit, but it's still hurt"

"Hm, I will inject you with some medicines again now." Setsuna placed her stethoscope on her suitcase again and filled the injection "After this injection you should be feeling better. Just don't forget to drink those pills too"

"Setsuna, I am sorry for disturbing you…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. We are friends after all, I will regret it all my life if I not came here to help you last night" she smacked Alex's hand playfully after she injected the medicines and laughed when Alex's tried to smacked her back, which she managed to dodged away. "Well then, I will go home now. Get well soon, Alex"

"Thanks" Alex smiled and waved as Setsuna went to the door; Aria escorted her until she went out from the room. When Aria back to the room, she pick up the foods and arrange it in a tray, which she carried to the bed and placed it in front of Alex.

"Now, eat. I have asked Setsuna before and she said it's okay to eat this foods. I even ordered this milk and juice which…" she stopped her words when she heard Alex's giggled "What?"

"Aria, you are the same as Michiru. Both of you sounded like my mother…" She grabbed the milk and drank it right away, when she finished drank it, she noticed that Aria placed an annoyed expression on her face and crossed her hands on her chest while turning away from Alex "Hey, I won't take care of you again if you talk like that…"

"Aw, come on. I am just kidding… Hey, look at me and smile. Now, that's better"

At first, Aria just smile a bit, but her smile grew wider and wider and finally she laughed very hard until she have to placed both of her hands on her stomach "Stupid, look at the mirror. You now have a white moustache on your face"

"Huh? Why you are not telling me earlier?" she immediately tried to found a tissue but she wasn't able found it. Suddenly Aria placed a tissue on her mouth and wiped it away while smiling gently at her.

"If I told you earlier, I won't be able to do this, don't I?"

* * *

After ate the breakfast and drank her pills, Alex insisted that she want to go to the beach and watch Michiru's video taking; but Aria managed to hold her back and forced her to stay on her room. Finally Alex gave up and told Aria to take her notebook and webcam from her suitcase.

"What for?"

Alex plugged all the wires that needed and connected the webcam to her notebook; she then placed it beside her "So I can watch it from here, that's what technologies are up for…"

"Alex, don't forget to fix your clothes. Be careful so your breasts…"

"Ah, right, thank you for reminding me" Alex fixed her clothes so her chest would looked flat; she picked up her cell phone and dialed Mamoru's "Mamoru? It's me, Alex. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I want to watch the progress from here so online from your notebook and turn on your webcam. Okay, sure. Thank you"

"You're really hardheaded"

"It's only natural, besides, it's my duty as her manager" Alex's eyes kept following Aria's movements as she cleaned all the plates and glasses back to its place. "Aria, why don't you take a rest yourself? You must have been tired."

"I am fine" just as she said that, she nearly stumbled; fortunately she was able to hold on to the walls.

"Hey, be careful!" Alex hurriedly went out from the bed and helped her to get up "Are you okay? I told you to get some rest. You are here to have fun after all, have a nice rest so tomorrow you can go diving, okay?"

"I guess you're right. I will put this in front of your room and then I will go to rest in my room."

"That's good." Alex helped her to carry the tray and escorted her to the door; before she closed the door, she received a kiss on the peck from Aria.

"Take care" Aria flashed her sweet smile and played her hips while walking into her own room. "Be a good _boy_, Alex"

"Strange girl" Alex went back to her own room and when she looked at her notebook, she noticed that Mamoru have been logged on and turned on his webcam.

"Alex, Alex, can you see me?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I ran out a bit earlier. How is the progress?"

"Good, we have taken some picture and took some scenes for the video clip. Right now we are taking some rest and doing some preparations for the next scene…"

"That's great. I can be relieved now…" suddenly she can hear another voice from the computer, the sound that has been familiar in her ear.

"Mamoru-san, are you talking with Alex?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Mr. Alex, Michiru wants to talk to you."

"Alex? Uh, how are you? Are you better now? Um, about last night…, I am really sorry. Sorry for not listening to you…, and causing many troubles to you."

"Hey, it's alright as long you understand. And about my wounds, Setsuna said I can be fully recovered in about 7 to 10 days, don't worry"

"But I …" her words was cut off, Michiru looked to her left and nodded to someone and turned back to face the webcam "I am sorry, they call me to take some more scenes. I will talk to you later after it's done"

"Okay"

Mamoru was back on the webcam and now looking at it "Mr. Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Are you wanted to watch the process, if you are, I will direct the webcam to them?"

"Please do so"

"Right away, sir"

The webcam now directed to Michiru and the other crews, Michiru was listened to the instructions that given, her hands held a violin and a bow; it seemed she realized that the webcam was directed to her, so she turned and waved a bit before listened to the instruction again. "She is so pretty. I bet she can be a wonderful wife… Huh, what am I thinking?" Alex shook her head and poured a bottle of juice to a glass that placed on the table next to the bed. She drank the juice as she watched the process.

* * *

The video taking progress finally stopped at the afternoon. The crews gathered all the equipments and carried all of it back to the hotel while Michiru went back to the hotel. Alex remembered that Michiru told her she would talk to her later, so she waited patiently in her room. But as minutes passed, finally an hour has passed and Alex began to worry. "It's seven o'clock right now, where she could be now…" Finally Alex could not hold on her patience anymore, she grabbed her sweater, tied the arm around her neck and went outside her room. She lifted her hand in front of Michiru's door to knock it, but she put her hand back down and paced in front of it. "What will I tell her for the reason…?"

There was a maid who pushed a trolley watching her intently. After some time, she finally decided to approach Alex and coughed to catch her attention "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?"

She pointed at Michiru's room and smiled gently at Alex. The maid has probably in the age of fifties, but she seemed like a really nice woman "Are you looking for the lady in this room"

"Ah, you're right. You know her? Do you know where she is now?"

"Yes, I know her. She is the beautiful lady with aquamarine hair, right? She is a very nice young lady; she even helped me to find my contact lens that dropped in this alley"

"Yes, yes, aquamarine hair, you're right. So, where is she now?"

"I met her about an hour ago at the elevator. She said she want to go to the roof and enjoy the scenery from there. I told her to…, hey, where are you going?"

After she heard that, Alex wasted no more time, she tried to walk as fast as she could to the elevator "To the roof. Thank you for the information"

The old lady shook her head and opened one of the rooms to clean it "Young couples, very energetic in expressing their love…"

* * *

Almost out her breath, Alex got out from the elevator. Her hand placed on her chest, she looked around and finally spotted Michiru stood in the middle of the roof garden while played the violin. She seemed to be in full concentration, so Alex decided to not call her. She just approached her, sat on one of the bench there and waited until she finished. Minutes by minutes passed by, finally Michiru stopped playing the violin and sighed deeply "Nice song. If I am not mistaken, I never heard it on the songs that we have recorded."

Michiru immediately turned and found Alex grinned at her "Huh? Alex! You scared me! Since when you're there?"

"Not too long ago…" she tried to stand up and approached her, but she stumbled and almost fell down. Luckily Michiru managed to catch her before she fell down, although she needs a lot of effort because Alex is heavier than her. Alex leaned on her shoulder and her breath a little heavy, she also sweated a lot.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Michiru circled her hand on Alex's body, trying to support Alex the best that she could.

"I'm…, okay…, just need…, some rest… Sorry "Alex tried to stand up and when she managed to do so, she grinned at Michiru "Are you worried?"

"Of course I do, stupid, don't make me worry like that again…"

Hearing that, Alex giggled at her earned a confused look from Michiru. She smiled widely at Michiru and motioned her to sit down beside her on the grass; her eyes gazed at the stars above her. "I knew it; you are very similar to Aria. Tried to be strong, but actually you need some support inside. Very caring and motherly…"

"Like Aria-san? You got to be kidding. She is the kind of perfect lady; talented, beautiful, nice…."

"No, not that perfect at first…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

(Flashback, about 5 years ago)

_Alex just became a new worker at Muses Company; she was carrying a box filled with papers when her manager called her "Hey, Alex! Come here! I want you to watch her performed"_

_Alex stood beside her manager and looked at the stage where there was a young woman with her band behind her. The woman looked as in the same age as her, maybe one or two years younger, she is very beautiful too. She glared at Alex as she fixed her microphone to the right position._

"_Who is she, sir?"_

"_She is Tenjyouin Aria, she is the president director's daughter. So you must take care of your attitude in front of her. She is…"_

_Alex not paid attention to what her manager; she just listened to the girl as she sang a song. After she finished, the girl glared at her and looked very proud. All the people there applauded for her, including her manager, but Alex just sighed and spoke out loud "Is that what you called a great performance? What are you applauding for? I think she still need more practice…"_

"_Alex! You…" Her manager smacked her head with the book that he was holding and tried to drag her outside the room. But his action was stopped because Aria's shout._

"_Takahashi-san! Let him go, I want to speak with him…"_

"_Ah, but Miss Tenjyouin… He just a newbie here, he doesn't know what to…"_

"_Enough, let me speak with him." Aria approached her and stood in front of her "What's your name?"_

"_Alex"_

"_Well, Alex. It seemed you gave a comment about my singing? Am I right?"_

"_Yes, you're right"_

"_And if I am not wrong…, you said that my singing isn't good. Is that right?"_

"_Right"_

"_So tell me what is good singing is! Stood there and show me!"_

"_Unfortunately miss, I can't. Because I am not a person that can sing well. But I can tell that your singing before are not good enough. You have good potentials, but you not practice well, so it's wasted just like that. Maybe because you think that you're the president director's daughter so you can do all you want?"_

"_Alex! Enough!" Alex's manager grabbed her shirt's collar and dragged her outside the room "Sorry Miss Aria. I will teach him to behave"_

_As Aria watched them go away, her heart was boiled with anger. She knew deep in her heart that what Alex said was true, but she still feel the anger. Maybe because no one ever talker like that to her? Because everyone respected her status as the president director's daughter? She turned back to found everyone else stared at her, in her state at the time; she couldn't help but shouted at them "What are you staring at? Get back to work!"_

_-----------------------_

_After the incident, Aria practiced very seriously that made her instructor very pleased. She even does the sit-up regularly every day. She marked the day she met with Alex and criticized by her. Every week she forced Alex to come and watch her sang, but Alex never gave good response to her singing. And finally it's been a month since that time. She walked very confidently into the company building and went to the front desk._

"_Good morning. May I help you? Ah, Miss, Miss Tenjyouin… Uh…"_

"_Why are stuttering like that? Tell me…, is Alex in his office right now?"_

"_I think he is. What's wrong, miss?"_

"_Tell her to meet me at Studio 9 as usual"_

"_Right away, miss"_

"_Good, thank you" Aria flashed her sweet smile before she leave the front desk._

_Confused by Aria's action, the front office lady whispered to her friend "Thank you she said? She never said that before"_

"_Maybe because this Alex that she called. He is so handsome and nice person after all. Hurry, call him or you will be snapped by her"_

"_Oh, right"_

_---------------------_

_Aria paced around the room as she waited for Alex to come. When finally Alex opened the door and come in, she sighed and pointed at the chair that she have prepared for her. Alex just stayed silent and sat on the chair, watching her intently as she prepared herself to sing. When she sang, she wasn't looked at Alex, but as she finished sang the song, she heard Alex applauded at her._

"_Good. Very good. I like it. Now that is what I called a singing"_

"_Thank you" Aria smiled in relief and unconsciously, tears escaped from her eyes._

"_Hey, why are you crying?"_

"_I am okay, just…, happy…"_

"_Strange girl…, okay, I'm leaving now. Thank you for letting me heard that wonderful song."_

"_You're welcome. Come to my other practices next time…, okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… If I have some other time…" Alex just waved at her as she left the room. _

_------------------------_

_Since the incident, it's been a habit for Aria to check if Alex have arrived in the office and she always tried to find an opportunity to meet him. After some weeks passed, she noticed that Alex have been absent for three days. It's rather unusual for him, so Aria decided to ask the front desk about it "Excuse me, do you know what's wrong with Alex? I haven't seen him these couple days"_

"_Ah, he's been sick since three days ago. He already asked for permission. Is something wrong, Miss?"_

"_No, no. Um, actually there is. I want to return the book that he lends me; will you tell me his address?"_

"_Of course. I will write it down for you."_

"_Thank you" Of course it was just a reason that she made up. Alex never lend her a book, she just made up some reason to meet him. She finally understood that she was attracted to him and she couldn't bear not meet him these days._

_-----------------------_

"_Is this where he live?" Aria now stood in front of an exclusive looking apartment. After some minutes, she decided to press Alex's room number. A sleepy voice answered it._

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's me, Tenjyouin Aria."_

_  
"Aria? What are you doing here?"_

"_I…, I came to visit you. If that's okay…"_

_There was a minute silence before Alex finally answered "Fine, I'll open the door for you"_

"_Thank you" _

_---------------------_

_When Aria arrived at the floor where Alex's room was, Alex already waited for her in front of the elevator as the elevator door opened. _

"_Why you're not waiting in your own room?"_

"_Baka, I couldn't let a woman walking alone here"_

_Silently, Aria smiled at her as they walked together to Alex's room._

"_It's a mess in here. I want to move to a house anyway…"_

"_Move? You have a house?"_

"_It's almost completed. Maybe next week I could move out, I even already interviewed some maids for it."_

_Aria found an application form that already been filled on the desk and take a look at it "Is she one of them? Kyoko… Nice name"_

"_Yes, I already accepted her. She has good personality…"_

"_You seemed to have the ability to determine people's abilities or personalities, Alex. What I mean is…, ah, before I forget, I think I will cut these apples before … Can I borrow your kitchen? If you're okay with it…"_

"_Yea, yea, sure…"_

"_Thanks…"_

_------------------------------_

"_Thank you for the apples"_

"_You're welcome. Are you feeling better now?"_

"_Yes, much better. I think I will be able to back to the office tomorrow."_

"_That's good"_

"_By the way…" Alex moved from the dinning chair to the couch and grabbed her handkerchief to wipe her sweat. She spoke loud enough to be heard by Aria who washed the plates in the kitchen "I haven't asked you before. Why you visit me here? Even my friends at the office just send emails all call me to wish me better. Well yes, some of them said they wanted to visit me here, but I told them not to. And you…, the president director's daughter… visit me here?"_

_At the time, Aria have finished washing all the plates and back to the main room. "Please stop calling me like that. I have a name you know, Tenjyouin Aria. You can just call me Aria" She flashed Alex a sweet smile and sat beside her._

"_Ah, right. So, Aria-san…" Alex grabbed a cigarette and lighted it up; she kept stared at Aria. "Why you troubled yourself to visit me here? I just caught flu and I will be better in a few days…" _

"_Maybe because I worried about you…, and miss you…"_

_When Alex heard that, she coughed several times and Aria needs to rub her back to calm her down. "What? You miss me? Are you sure your head are okay?"_

"_Hey! Is it that strange? I have feelings too, you know?"_

"_Ah, sorry, sorry. It's just… I thought you hate me… For all those harsh words that I have said to you before…"_

"_Maybe that is what has attracted me. You said what you think in your mind, you're honest with your true feelings."_

"_It's nonsense. I am not that good…"_

"_Don't try to cover it…, because I knew the truth… You are the only one who talked like that to me. No one ever talked like that to me before. They are treating me as an important person because of my father status. I am tired and unhappy about it. Even I do anything as I pleased, no one will ever dare to say their objections about it, and all that came from their mouth was compliments. But I know they talked about it on my back, about all my habits, my bad singing. And finally that day…, I met you. It's true, when you said those harsh words to me…, at first I was angry. I cannot accept those words… and I promised to myself that I will prove my true ability to you. All the time, I wasn't realized my feelings, but as I am not able to see you these days…, made me realize my true feelings to you. That I am attracted to you…, no, more than that…, I love you." Aria cupped both of her hands on Alex's cheek. She pulled her face slowly until they met in a short kiss. Alex wasn't resisted it, but she also not responded to the kiss. _

_When they parted, Alex looked into Aria's eyes and grabbed Aria's hands to remove it from her cheek. "I am sorry, Aria. But I can't. This…, is a secret. But I think I have to say this to you." Alex took a deep breath and looked away from Aria "I…, I am a female…"_

"_So? What's wrong with it?"_

_Confused by Aria's answer, Alex turned to look at smiling Aria "Excuse me?"_

"_I don't see a problem with it. I love your personality, uhm, of course I also love your face and body…, I think it's very sexy" she blushed at her own words, but she kept continued talking "I don't care about the gender. All that know is I love you, don't worry, my parents understand me very well. They won't have any objections about it."_

"_Aria…, I…, I don't want to say this… But I think I have to say this now… I don't love you. I don't have any other feelings than just a friend feeling."_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No!"_

"_Well then, its okay. As long there is no hate, I think we can make a relationship between us. Let me be your girlfriend, Alex. I am sure our feelings can grow as time passed by…"_

"_But…" looking into Aria's pleading eyes, Alex couldn't resist anymore and finally she nodded in agreement._

"_Yay! That's great! Alex, I love you so much!" Aria jumped from the couch and hugged Alex's neck tightly._

"_Ow, ow. Don't hug me too tight! I can't breath!"_

"_Hehe, sorry"_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Hm..., I never though that side of Aria-san"

"I also never thought about it in our first meeting"

"You're so luck to have a kind girlfriend, Alex…"

"You think so?"

"Yes"

Alex leaned on the grass and enjoyed the winds. "I don't know about it. But yes, she is a nice girlfriend…"

"She told me about how an artist should behave. Now I can see her in different perspective…"

"I see" Suddenly Alex caught something shining on Michiru's neck and she sat up to look at it.

"What's wrong?"

"What's on your neck?"

"Oh, this?" Michiru took of her necklace and handed it to Alex. "It's something that left from my savior almost 10 years ago." It was a ring that has letters crafted inside it 'T.H'. "Do you know who the person is? I think his name is Haruka, he has blonde hair and…"

Michiru was sure that she saw Alex's jaw clenched for come minutes before she answered "No, I don't know _him_. Let's go back inside, it's already late at night" Alex handed the ring back to Michiru; she stood up first and offered her hand to Michiru who accepted the offer. But instead of pulling Michiru up, she was the one who pulled down and fell again in Michiru's arms. "Sorry, I am not doing that intentionally…" Alex murmured some cursed words and hit her legs several times "Damn! I can't even help someone to get up!"

"Alex! Stop that!" Alex's action stopped by Michiru who circled her hands to hugged Alex's body from behind. "Don't do that again. You're not weak, you're strong and you have protected me from those bad guys yesterday. I forgot to say this before, but thank you so much… for your help and attention all this time"

They just sat there silently, enjoying each other presence and the night view scene. Not noticing that Aria have watched them silently in the shadows. She decided to leave them and went back to the elevator.

TBC

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally finished! Geez, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written these months. In my computer it's about 11 pages long, 12 with the reviews response (That's why I think this is a special episode :p), so I think it's worth waiting. And, I am hoping for more reviews to come. Hey, I can make two chapters with this chapter after all. Hehe. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

**Reviews response:**

**conan10**: in the present chapter, Michiru is 17 years old and Alex (Haruka) is 29 years old. There is 12 years age difference between them.

**Wolfblaze**: Here it is

**justsukiya**: Because of this chapter length, at first I want to post it in later chapter. But since I already promised hat I will tell about their past in this chapter and because most of the reviewers can't wait to read that part…, so I finally made this chapter longer from the other chapters. I hope you like it

**tsubasa**: Most of the reviewers said that too. But…, we need someone to be in the antagonist part, don't we?

**papapuffy**: Here it is.

**SMCshimmer**: Sorry it took a long time, hehe. Alex and Aria? Um, of course they will break up, but it will take some chapters to go.

**Senshi Raidon**: It's okay. You finally leave a review after all. To be honest, I hope most of you leave reviews for me so I can know your opinions about it. The age difference is one of the important parts in my story, I think its amazing someone can kept their love for so long since she still young. About grammar incidents, yes, I admit it myself that I lack of grammar skills. But I will try my best to minimize it. Hope you still can follow the story.

**xSojix**: Now that was unusual. Most of the reviewers told me to get rid Aria as soon as possible, but you hope she still stick with it? Hehe, but I also like her character. Of course she will stick on in later chapters; even after Aria and Alex broke up.

**amnesia nymph**: Haha, don't worry. Although I have to admit I missed your funny reviews, but its okay since you're not forget to review the later chapter. Thanks

**Soleil-Lune**: Yup, I also like it when Haruka (Alex) is very protective at Michiru. Well, I have written about Aria and Alex's past, what you think about it.

**Lyra14260**: Sorry it took sometime, but…, I finally update it. Hope you like it

**tachan**: Thanks for the compliment. A happy ending? Of course, but still more chapters to go.


	8. Shocking Concert

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 8 – Shocking Concert **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

After some time at the roof, Alex and Michiru finally returned to Alex's room. Alex has still had some difficulties when she walked so Michiru had to help her along the way. When they arrived in the alley where their room was, Aria already stood in front of her room. When she saw them coming, she immediately approached them and since Michiru supporting Alex's right side, Aria placed Alex's left hand onto her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"It's okay. I am just pissed you leave the room without saying anything to me. Where's the key?"

Alex handed the key to Aria and circled her hand back on Aria's shoulder "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm in a rush…"

"So you're not considering me as someone important to you? Why are you together with her then?"

Michiru started to feeling bad, so she decided to join the conversation too "Aria-san. I am sorry. Alex was out from her room to find me. It's my fault; I told her that I will talk to her later but I took too long time to play my violin on the roof and I…"

"I will order some foods; we can eat together here…"

"Aria, I think I will go down to find a place to eat and…"

"And make yourself and Alex in the end suffered again? You can eat here too if you like my taste of foods. Now, excuse me; I need to make some phone call"

Michiru helped Alex to sit on her bed and they exchanged glances while watch Aria made a phone call.

* * *

Michiru wiped her mouth with a napkin and settled it back on the table "Thank you for the food"

Aria drank her wine down and stood up to put her plate at the food cart "You're welcome. Now help me clean all of this. Alex, I think you must take a rest now. We'll take care of this"

Feeling the tensed situation, Alex decided to just follow the suggestion and prepared to take some sleep. She stood up, grabbed her night robe and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth "Uh, yes. Well then, thank you ladies"

Aria looked at Alex until she closed the bathroom door, when she was sure that it closed, she turned to look at Michiru and looked very angry at her "Okay, I will go straight with this. What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend at the roof?"

"Nothing, we're just talking"

"Yeah, right. Like I could believe in such words"

"Believe me, Aria. I…"

"I am getting enough of this. Have you finished putting all the plates? Let's go out from the room now and continue it outside."

When they were out from Alex's room, Aria placed the car beside the door and looked at Michiru again. "I will tell you this! Don't interfere between me and Alex anymore! You hear me?"

"But I…" Michiru stopped her words because Aria already entered her own room and slammed the door to shut it. "Alex even never considered me as someone she loved…" As she just said that, she heard a sound of bump, something fell in Alex's room and fear begin to rise inside her heart. "Alex, Alex, can you hear me? Open the door!" After some minutes, finally the door opened from inside. When the door opened, Alex fell unconsciously into Michiru's arms. "Alex, are you okay?"

After tried hard, Michiru was able to placed one hand on Alex's temple and she felt that her temperature above the normal "Fever? Oh my God, Aria…" She thought of calling Aria, but as she remembered how furious Aria at her before, she decided to take care of Alex alone. Michiru circled one of Alex's hands around her shoulder and she dragged her to the bed. "What do I have to do now…" she paced beside the bed and found some medicines on the table. "What's this…, are these her medicines?" she examined several small bags of medicines and found a bag with a writing 'fever' on one side of it "Ah, I think this is for the fever. But…, how I make her drink this? She's unconscious…" She shook her head and filled a glass with water. She wasted no more time and went back to stood beside the bed. "Won't this be like a kiss? Argh, what am I thinking right now? She needs this medicine now…"She put one pill inside her own mouth, filled her mouth with some water and lifted Alex's head before their lips met. She used her tongue to open Alex's mouth and pushed the pill along with the water inside. When she sure that Alex have swallowed the pill, she left for some minutes and returned with a towel and a bowl filled with ice water. Michiru sat beside Alex on the bed and compressed her head with the cold towel. She watched how Alex expression now looked better, her face not as red as before and her breathing become regular. Michiru decided to leave the room and called Aria to watch Alex instead, but when she stood suddenly Alex's hand sneaked and grabbed her hand.

Alex's eyes closed and she seemed like... Crying? She could hear Alex whispered "Please, don't leave me alone here…"

"Alex?" "_Did she realize that this is me? Oh well…_" Michiru caress Alex's hand and sat back beside her.

* * *

(In the morning – Alex's POV)

There was someone knocking on the door and as time passed by, the knock started to get louder and louder. Damn, who is that could be? What the…, I could feel some weight on my chest and I tried to opened my eyes. At first the sight looked blurred, but I think I can saw something aquamarine. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and I looked at the object again. Now I was sure, but…, OH MY GOD "Mi…, Michiru…?"

"Huh? What time is it…?" Michiru groaned and lifted her head from my chest. She also rubbed her eyes and looked back at me. Realizing her own position, she blushed and stood up abruptly. Kind of cute if I could say. "Sor…, Sorry. I fell asleep when I watching over you. Last night I hear strange sound in your room, so I knocked the door and when it was open, you suddenly fell down and you have a fever. I want to leave you and call for Aria instead, but you hold my hand and…, and so I stay and watch you… until I…, uh, fell asleep."

Now I remember, last night when I went out from the bathroom, I felt dizzy and fell to the floor. I tried so hard to open the door when I heard a knock on it. I now watched her up and down, from how she looked, she seemed lack of sleep. I sighed and tried to sit up on my bed. "I am sorry, for troubling you."

"No, its fine"

As she just said that, there was another knock on the door. Oh, I forgot there was someone at the door. I tried to stand up from the bed, but she stopped me and she went to the door instead. There was a sound of door opened and then I could hear Aria's voice "Alex, have you seen Michiru? The crew asking for her and… Michiru! Why you are in Alex's room?" There was another sound of the door closed and then I saw Aria walking towards my bed. "Alex! What the hell is she doing here?"

"Aria, calm down. She was just taking care of me when I have a fever last night."

She seemed surprised when she heard that, she placed one hand on my forehead to check my temperature "Fever? How are you feeling right now?"

"I am fine. Thanks to Michiru." I flashed Michiru a smile and went to the table to drink some water. My throat was very dry.

"I could take care of you too IF she call for me last night! All the other crews looking all over the hotel for you, so why are you still here?"

"Aria, I am sorry for not called you last night, I was too panicked. I will go prepare myself now. Good bye."

Damn, how could she say that to her, I decided to not stop Michiru and waited for her to leave. When she left the room, I sat on the chair and looked at Aria "How could you yelled at her like that? She was just helping me here."

"I mad at her because I could watch over you instead…, I want to take care of you"

"She would call for you IF you're not mad at her like last night…" I sighed again and leaned on one of my hands "Enough, Aria. I don't want you to be like this. Just think of what you have done and said. Please leave me alone now, I need some time alone."

She seemed hesitant at the first but she finally went to the door "Okay, I will order some food for you. Be sure to eat it, okay?"

I don't want to look at her at the time, I know she was jealous and cared for me, but she wasn't supposed to say harsh words to Michiru. I just waved at her and when I heard the door closed again. I sighed and went to turn on my laptop, watching Michiru's video taking again.

Some minutes later there was a knock on my door and there was a bellboy delivering the breakfast for me. When I look at the food, it was my favorite ones, Aria surely have known my sense of taste.

* * *

The day passed without meting Aria. When I asked one of my crews, he said he saw her went to the diving spot. Well, at least she has some fun here. At the lunch time and even at dinner time, the foods kept delivered to my place. I guess she was the one who ordered the foods for me.

At the fourth day when I packed all my belongings, she came to my room and helped me packed. When we were done, I decided to lean in and gave her a kiss on the peck. When I did that, she looked at me and smiled widely. I guess we made up again.

When I went to the lobby, all the crews gathered around me and asked about my condition. They asked if I still hurt, if I needed some help from them, all their attentions made me felt happy. And then suddenly I saw some officers, they gave a salute to me and approached us.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Alex?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We are the officers that chased some people who have some fight with you at the beach. We tried to chase them these days, but we lost their sight and we can't track them. We want to apologize to you, sir."

I thought for some minutes and offered my hand to them "Its okay, thanks to your help, I was saved that night. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir!" They shook my hand and gave a salute again before they left. After that, all of us went to the airport and abroad in the plane to go back to Tokyo.

(End of Alex's POV)

* * *

When they got back in Tokyo, all of them went back to their own places to unpack their belongings and rest. Michiru bought a beach shirt and hat for Kyoko as a gift and Kyoko seemed very happy about it.

"Thank you so much, Michiru-sama."

"I'm glad that you like it Kyoko. Hey, have you see Alex?"

"I think Master is in her office room. Is something wrong, Miss?"

"No, it's nothing." "_I guess she is still tired. I should leave her alone_"

* * *

(In a dark room at somewhere)

"Is it finished yet?"

"Yes, it is. This is the revenge for her actions. This picture will be a good revenge for her"

After the words, there was laughter that echoed in the room.

* * *

A few days spent to final editing and designing cover for Michiru's music CD and video. When it's finally done, the video clip was shown in some famous television channels. Many people asked the music stores about her CD, but because the CD was not released yet, they have to reserve it.

Mamoru was stood in front of Alex's desk, reading all the reports about it to her "Mr. Alex. People give good responds to Michiru's video clip"

"Good, so we won't have any difficulties for her first concert. It will be the launching day for her CD too. Have the reservation confirmed?"

"Yes, some of our staffs are at the place where the concert will be held. Michiru also there to do her rehearsal."

"Good. You may leave now."

"Yes, excuse me, sir"

When Mamoru left the room, Alex picked up the phone and called Aria's cell phone; asked her went with her to the concert, which of course she agreed to.

* * *

(At the night)

Alex was leaned on her room's balcony, enjoyed the night view. She heard a knock from the connecting door and saw Michiru's peek her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yes, I guess…"

"Don't worry. You have practiced many times for it."

"I know, it's just... It's my first concert since a long time"

Suddenly Alex circled her hand around Michiru's shoulder and pulled her to lean on her shoulder. Feeling the warmth, Michiru smiled and closed her eyes, she felt…, protected by the embrace. Once again, she remembered about Haruka, but she decided to not bring that topic up. "So, how is your wound? Is it still hurt?"

"No, not anymore."

"That's good. And about Aria?"

"Aria? No problem. Just a little fight and it are over soon."

"That's good. I don't want both of you fight because of me"

Alex wanted to say something, she opened her mouth, but she closed it again. Then suddenly she planted a kiss on Michiru's forehead. "There, I give you my luck, don't be worried anymore and go to sleep, okay?"

Although surprised by Alex's action, Michiru nodded and went back to her room, blushed.

* * *

(At the concert day)

Michiru went earlier to the concert hall to do one more rehearsal before the concert. She was wearing a very beautiful white dress, her hair nicely tied in ponytail form and she looked very nervous about the concert and paced around the backstage. She suddenly stopped when she hit someone, she almost fell, but luckily the person caught her before "Really, can't you calm down a bit?"

"Alex, why are you here? You supposed to be with Aria at the first class balcony."

"I insisted that I want to be with you and watch you from here. I am your manager after all. And don't worry; her father is with her too"

"Okay then." Michiru looked at Alex intently; she looked so handsome in her tuxedo. One of the crews approached Michiru and told her to be ready for her performance in a few minutes. Michiru took a deep breath again and suddenly Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry. Remember, I am here with you."

She nodded and felt the warmth spreading from her hands "Thank you Alex, for coming here. I will give my best concert for you, and for all that you have done for me."

"Good, that's my girl. Now go, they're calling for you"

"Yes" Michiru kissed Haruka's ring that she wore on her left arm and headed to the stage with the violin and bow on her hands. As she appeared on the stage, the lights dimmed and a light directed at her. Applauds could be heard from the audience, she bowed and grabbed the mike in front of her "Hello, my name is Kaioh Michiru. I am a new artist in Muses Recording Company and now I am here to give my first concert. I wish all of you can enjoy this, here we go." A white screen was pulled down behind her and she placed the violin under her chin. Just as she wanted to play the first note, there were sounds of surprised from the audiences, some of them even gasped and looked very shocked. Confused by the reactions, she followed their gaze and turned to look at the big white screen behind her. She was very shocked at what was displayed on it and fell on her knees to the stage. Instead of showing her video clip, what was displayed on the screen, was Michiru's pictures when she was still as a striptease dancer. The pictures kept changing one by one, but all of them were all about her past career.

"What the…" Confused by what happened, Alex immediately shouts to the backstage crews as she ran to the stage "Hurry. Put the curtain down!" She kneeled beside Michiru who seemed in a deep shock. "Michiru! Michiru! Hey, get a grip of yourself!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally finished writing this chapter, phew. I tried to update faster since I am happy about my final grades for my sixth semester (making peace sign and grinning). Thanks for all the reviews, I like reading all of them. Sorry this chapter is not as long as earlier chapter and this chapter is very shocking for Michiru, but…, here's the quiz, can you guess who the culprit was? Hehe, don't forget to answer it in your review. Ah, yes, I have a yahoo messenger and an msn account, you can check on my profile to know the id. You can add me if you like to. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review…

**Reviews response (Thanks for all the reviews, it support me to keep continue):**

**xSojix**: Yup, I also like twists. That's why I make this chapter to be like this.

**Lyra14260**: Aria will be a trouble or not? Hm, you'll see as this story unfolds (grinned)

**amnesia nymph**: What? 15 minutes? Take a longer time in reading it, will you? I took several days to write that one. Hehe, just kidding. Thanks for the compliment. There is a kiss in this chapter, but maybe not as dreamy as girls imagined. I promised there will be a romantic kiss, but of course it will take some chapters to go.

**Sailor Destiny x3**: I am afraid that Aria will still stick in some chapters. But of course in the end it will be Alex (Haruka) and Michiru

**papapuffy**: Yup, most of the reviewers also don't like her.

**conan10**: Yes, already planned something to make them separated. About the age difference…, yes, it's a lot. But I think that's the challenge and I think there kind of marriage are already common these days. By the way, thank you for the compliment, I am really happy when I read your review.

**tsubasa**: Aria? Is it a nice person or not? Hm…, well, guess it now, I want to know your opinion about it, hehe.

**royal destiny**: I can't predict how many chapters that I will take to make the scene where Michiru figure out that Alex is Haruka. But I already imagine the scene in my head.

**miharu**: thanks, here it is

**justsukiya**: Are you changing your opinion about Aria now?

**nightprincess0420**: As I said to royal destiny, I can't predict how many chapters that it will take. But don't worry, it will happen for sure

**Haru-chan**: I hope this update isn't too long for you.

**tachan**: Alex's feeling for Aria more than just a friend, but she doesn't love her. You see…, if you rate a friend as 5 and lover as 10, maybe Aria was in 7 or 8. Nothing more than that.

**Soleil-Lune**: Ah…, will Aria interfere in Alex and Michiru? Here's the quiz for you to solve, hehe (wicked grin)


	9. The Real Culprit and Alex is Fired?

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 9 – The Real Culprit and... Alex is Fired?  
**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

"What the…" Confused by what happened, Alex immediately shouts to the backstage crews as she ran to the stage "Hurry. Put the curtain down!" She kneeled beside Michiru who seemed in a deep shock. "Michiru! Michiru! Hey, get a grip of yourself!"

* * *

"Michiru!" Michiru still seemed dazed by what happened, and then suddenly she crashed her body to Alex's and cried "Damn it! Who is doing this" Alex carried Michiru to the backstage and met the crews that waited for them. She stood in front f them with Michiru in her arms. Alex pointed at Mamoru and told him to announce the audience that the concert will be held in a few minutes and asked them to wait. She glared at the remaining crews and spoke in dangerous tone "Listen, all of you! I want all of you to find who get close or use the projector for the screen! I don't care whether the person is a make or female, adult or a kid; I want you to catch all of them and gathered it here! If I know anyone of you hiding him or her, I will kill you! Now go!"

Surely Alex was very angry about what was happened. She looked at Michiru who still clutched to her coat. Alex sighed and carried Michiru to the makeup room; the room was empty because everyone was off to found the culprit. She placed Michiru on an empty chair and kneeled in front of her, grabbed her hand to gain her attention "Michiru, are you alright?"

"Like hell I would! Do you know how I feel right now? My past life was shown in the public like that! You promised me that you will protect me from all of that! I trusted you! But you…, you…, bullshit about what you said! I hate you! I hate you!" Michiru cried and hit Alex furiously.

At first Alex let her hit her all she wants, but suddenly she grabbed her hands to stop her and looked into her eyes. "I know how you feel Michiru, believe me, I know…" She grabbed the back of Michiru's head and pulled it onto her chest. She let Michiru's tears made her shirt wet, she didn't care as long the girl could release all the pain in her heart. When Michiru stopped crying, she caressed her hair and made Michiru looked at her "Better now? Now I want you to listen to me. I don't have any clue anything like that will be happening. I don't know who the culprit is, but I promise you I will make him or her feel your pain. And…, about the audience. Now that everyone in the concert hall knows about it, or soon many people will know about it…, I think you should make an explanation about it, about your past."

"What? Are you crazy? They will not accept me there; they will be throwing things to me!"

"They won't, I am sure they will understand you. I know it because you have been many things until you reach your current position. And I will be there for you, don't worry…"

"But…"

"No, buts, Michiru…" Alex stood up again and erased the tears at Michiru's face "Now, apply some makeup again to cover this. You want to be looked pretty in your first performance won't you?" Alex saw that Michiru still looked hesitant about her idea, so she just sighed and went outside "I will leave you alone to think, I will just be outside the room."

Michiru finally alone in the room, she still confused about what she'll do. "Alex said that she will protect me, right? Can I trust her? How if she was the person behind all of this? But she's been nice to me all this time…" She looked at the ring on her finger, Haruka's ring. She stared at the ring for a brief moment…, finally she stared at the mirror in front of her and started to applied some makeup.

Alex waited anxiously outside the room "What is she doesn't want to perform anymore? Damn it, who could be doing this, if I find him, I will surely…, whoa!" She almost fell when the door suddenly opened and she turned to found Michiru already applied the makeup back. "Michiru, are you going to…"

"Yes, I will perform. But…, will you keep your promise? To be there for me?"

"Of course, I will…" Alex smiled at her; she grabbed her hand and walked to the stage together. She told one of the staffs that still there to open the curtains for them. As the curtain was opened, there were sound of yelling and grumbles from the audience. Alex grabbed the mike on the stage and coughed a little to gain their attention "Uhm, excuse me. I am Alex, Michiru's manager. I am here to help her explain the pictures that you have seen here a few minutes ago. I think I will explain it from the beginning, so please calm down and let me explain" The audience become silent when they hear that and started to paid some attention to her "Thank you. Now, I will tell about the times when I met her. I met Michiru…, in a midnight bar, she was a striptease dancer. I knew that her past occupation is bad, and maybe some of you felt disgusted about it. But what I see, is a girl, who was just trying to make herself and her father survived in her own way. She used to be a talented violin player when she was still just a little kid. Because her father's corruption scandal, their family had a huge bankruptcy, her mother died and her father become addicted to alcohols. She wasn't having enough education to work and she wasn't having any money left, so she has to work that way. What I want to say…, is that… are you still have bad opinion about her? What you'll do if you have the same life as her? This girl is now trying to forget about her past and looked forward, but someone made the mess up and showed the pictures about her past life!" She released her grip on Michiru's hand and pointed at her "This girl here, have many talents, and she is very genius in playing the violin. I guarantee with my position in the company that I worked for, that if she can't make your hearts moved by her violin playing, I will quit my company and held a press conference about it!"

Michiru's eyes widened when she heard Alex's statement "_She guarantee it with her position in the office? But what if she couldn't satisfy the audience?_"

Alex turned to looked at her and smiled "I trust you, now I leave the rest in your hand." Alex patted Michiru's shoulder and went to stood at the corner of the stage.

Michiru's hands trembled as she looked at the audience; some of them have the sympathetic look, some of them have disgusted look. But as she remembered Alex's words, she took a deep breath and started to play the violin. It wasn't a song that she has on her CD, but it was music from her heart. She described all her feelings about the past until her present time. Alex surprised when she realized that it wasn't music from the CD, but she decided to let Michiru continued her play. When she was done, there was a minute silence, and then suddenly there was a roar of applauses and whistles. Some of the audiences also cried. Michiru cried happily and bowed to the audiences. After that, she returned to the backstage with Alex. When they arrived at the backstage, some of the crews congratulated them but some of them seemed to be circled one person and beat him repeatedly.

Alex pushed the people away and looked at the person. It was a guy who wore a glasses and he seemed to have some bruises on his body. She asked one of the crews near her "Who is this?"

"This, is the person who sabotage the video that we used sir!"

"Yes, we found him hiding in the restroom and shaking!"

"Just kill him, sir!"

Alex held her hands up to calm them and looked at the guy "You're Matsuura, one of my crews, right? Seeing how you acted, I think you were doing that because someone forced you to, am I right?" The guy nodded at him, he was still shaking "Tell me, who forced you to. I won't send you to be arrested if you tell me."

"They…, they are threatening me. They cornered me and forced me to do it. I…, I…"

"I know. So, who is it?"

"I don't know their names, but I can draw them for you…"

"That'll be good enough. Someone, bring some piece of papers and a pencil here."

Alex and Michiru watched the guy as he draw some faces on the papers. After he finished, Michiru recognized them immediately "They are the guy on the beach. The ones who tried to rape me…"

"What? How could they…! Hey, can you come with us to the police station? Relax, I won't asked them to prison you there, just to give some information to them"

"I…, I guess I could…"

"Good, let's go, Michiru."

"Yes…"

Before she leave, Alex turned and looked at all her crews "By the way, all of you, thank you for your help"

"You're welcome sir"

"Yeah, we are glad that we are able to help you"

Some minutes later, Aria was coming to the backstage too, but Alex and Michiru already left to the police station.

* * *

At the police station, Alex, Michiru, and Matsuura were asked many questions. When Michiru have been asked enough questions, she was able to leave the police station. At first she wanted to wait for Alex, but Alex told her to go home first, she would be waiting until the culprits were captured. Matsuura told the polices the place where he met the guys so they could be caught easier.

"Just go home now and take some rest. I think you were tired because of all that happened today."

"But you're also tired."

"I am fine, I am used to wake up until this late, so don't worry. Use my car to go home, I can use the cab"

Michiru nodded at her, but she also circled her scarf on Alex's neck "To make you warmer." She flashed her smile and left with Alex's car.

Alex could smell a scent of Michiru's perfume and breathed it into her lungs "Nice smell, I like it"

* * *

When Michiru woke up the next morning, Alex already sat on the dining chair while reading a newspaper.

"So, how was it?"

"Huh?" Alex turned her attention from the newspaper and looked at Michiru "Oh, the culprits? They already captured, the polices found them on an apartment near the location where they cornered Matsuura. They said that they were very mad of what you're done on the beach. Neglected them and… kicked one of the guy's crotches?"

Michiru blushed when she heard that and looked down "Uh, well, it was self defending and…"

"Haha, I know. Well, they said they couldn't accept at how you acted and one of them remembered that you're one of the striptease dancers he used to know. The guy…, always collected some pictures of the striptease dancers in his photo album. They reprinted it using the clichés and they used it to…"

"I see…, so, what happened to them?"

"I kill them" Alex answered her sharply and drank her juice down. Alex looked at Michiru's expression and giggled. "I am just kidding. I just punched their faces and stomachs one by one. And I asked the polices to punished them as heavy as they could."

Michiru sighed and sat on her chair "You surprised me back there."

"I love to see that expression on your face"

"Baka"

They laughed happily at the table and eat with smiles on their faces.

* * *

(Later at the office)

Alex was reading some documents on her office when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and her secretary came into the room "Mr. Alex? The president director asked you to come to his office"

"Oh, okay. I will go." She placed the documents back to its folder and headed to the president director's office.

Tenjyuoin Kurosawa, was the president director at Muses Recording Company. He already reached the age of 60th's and he was a very responsible person. When Alex arrived in front of his office, she knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a reply from inside.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you calling for me?"

"Yes, please sit down."

Kurosawa has the same eyes as Aria and he stared at Alex as she sat down "I want to speak to you. It's about your behaviors last night and about the artist too"

"You mean, Michiru?"

"Yes. How could you put someone who has a past life like that in our company? And you do it without having my permission! Don't think just because you have a relationship with my daughter and you could step on me just like that!"

"No, sir. I was just thinking about her potentials, she…"

"I don't care whether she has a lot of potential or if she is a Goddess, I want you to tell me first if she has that kind of past!"

Alex decided to shut up her mouth; now that she thought of it, she was indeed did the wrong action. She should have told him before.

"Now, I remember that last night you said that you guarantee her quality with your position?"

"Yes, sir"

"Now, I want you to take responsibility for your actions. If her Music CD not sold over 150,000 copies at all over Japan, that means you cannot work in this company. You don't have to work at this company for these days; you can come here when the limit is reached. And as you're taking your 'day offs', your salary will be cut. I will give you one week time for it. If after one week the CD selling was not above the limit, that means…"

"I am fired. Yes, I know that sir. And I don't mind. I admit that it was my own fault."

"Good, that is what I like from you. Now, you may leave"

"Thank you sir"

* * *

(At the afternoon)

Alex finally arrived at her house. When she arrived home, she saw Michiru was practicing with her violin in the music room; the artists at the Muses Music Company could have several days day off after a concert. The newspaper of the day lay down on the table near her. It seemed she just read the news about last night incident. Alex waited until she finished her practice and she approached her "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, Alex. You're back. I am just practicing with my violin."

"I see. Hey, Michiru, how if we take several day's day off and stayed at my villa. It was on the mountains and the views are very nice. I bet you'll like it. We can go from tomorrow…"

"Really? But… can you get the day off? You are an important person there, don't you?"

"Don't worry. I already asked for the permission today and they granted me the permission?"

"That's great. Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's prepare our self and… Alex, are Kyoko will go with us there?"

"Of course she will, she is the only one who knew about my true gender anyway…"

"That's great! I'll tell her now."

After Alex sure that Michiru have went upstairs, she leaned onto the window and mumbled "She looked very happy about it. I can't tell her that I…, can be fired from the company…, she will feel very guilty about it…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yup, a fast update for you there. It's because xsojix really curious about it on the msn…, so…, she involved very much in this pace. I don't know whether I should thanked her or not…, haha, kidding, you're really motivated me to write soon. So, thanks. As you may noticed, next chapter will tell about their first holiday together (with Kyoko of course), what will happen next? Will it be a romantic holiday or not? Wait until the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review…

_Note: The more I get the reviews, the faster I will update (somehow it's sounded like an economic law sweat dropped), oh well._

Thank you for all the reviews that you gave, I really appreciate it and here's the response for you.

**Reviews Response:**

**Tsubasa**: Uh, wrong answer. Aria is mad at Michiru, but she has her own way on revenge.

**Lyra14260**: Close one, but not really correct.

**papapuffy**: Same as Lyra14260, a close answer. Yes, Alex will help her to forget the incident, that's why she's taking her to her villa.

**amnesia nymph**: Uh, is something wrong with the police officers and Alex's scene? I thought it was okay, but tell me if it needs to be fixed. I am surprising you? That's good, I want to make surprises in all of my chapters if I could, hehe.

**tachan**: Thank you for the compliment. I'll try to make it as interesting as I can

**royal destiny**: Yup, I thought so too.

**Sailor Destiny x3**: Yes, I think you should bear with her for a while. And if my prediction is right, Aria won't show up in the next chapter. It's Alex and Michiru's time.

**TheWretchedOne**: Well, not all the people in this world are good people, isn't it. Thanks for the compliment.

**justsukiya**: Is it a good twist? Is it? Is it? Hehe. I already described what caused it, but if you still forgot about it, maybe you could read chapter 6 again if you want. Thank you

**xSojix**: No, not Aria. I guess you have figured it now. I am sorry about last night, my internet disconnected suddenly and I am not realizing it, so… I am really sorry. I finished this chapter in two hours; I guess I can't write it fast enough. You made me felt guilty about it, so don't forget to leave your review… and it's better to be a good one (wicked grin).

**conan10**: No, not Aria or Mamoru. Mamoru is on the neutral side in this story. Yes, I also like when Michiru is treating a sick Haruka (Alex) Oh, and thank you for congratulating me, that was so nice of you.


	10. Accident and Storm

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 10 – Accident and Storm**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me. But the plot is mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

The next day, Alex, Michiru and Kyoko went together to Alex's villa. They used Alex's yellow convertible to go there and Kyoko was the one who drove for them since Alex didn't want to use the driver and she couldn't drive for a long time. Alex sat beside the driver while Michiru sat on the back seat.

Michiru didn't look away from her pocket mirror while applying some makeup as she said, "I never knew that you could drive the car, Kyoko"

"Well, Alex-sama instructed me to learn it when… when I discovered that he… is a she… uh…" Kyoko was blushing hard and looked down at the steering-wheel when as she said that. This caused them to almost hit the car in front of her, if it weren't for Alex maneuvered the car in the right direction.

Alex sighed and leaned back on her seat, "Kyoko, next time keep your concentration on the road…"

"Uh, yes. Sor… sorry about it…" Kyoko blushed and looked at the steering wheel again.

This time both Alex and Michiru shouted at her, "Look out!"

* * *

Miraculously, after some hours driving, they finally arrived at Alex's villa. It's a medium sized villa made from wood, with a stable. There were no other buildings around her villa because it was located in a secluded area which had a beautiful view. From the second floor of the villa, one can see a lake under the mountain range. It was truly a sight to behold especially during the hours of dusk and dawn.

Kyoko parked the car in front of the villa and opened the three of them carried their baggage's inside it.

Once inside of the villa, Alex gave Michiru and Kyoko a tour of the place. The kitchen and living room were located at the first floor. The first floor also had a bedroom as well as a communal bathroom. The second floor on the other hand had two bedrooms, another communal bathroom as well as an office. Alex gave Kyoko the bedroom on the first floor while she and Michiru will utilize those at the second floor.

After they unpacked their baggages, they began to tidy up the house and make it more livable. Alex checked the fuel logs for the fireplace and found that there was none, so she went outside to cut some. This left Michiru and Kyoko to do the cleaning job.

An hour and a half later, someone's cell phone rang. Michiru and Kyoko looked each other before they tried to locate source of the rings. The search ended at Alex' room as the phone was still ringing furiously, atop her bed.

"She left her cell phone, Michiru-sama"

"Yes, she did."

"We should give it to her."

"Kyoko, the caller would have probably hung-up by the time we find her. I better just pick it up and tell whoever it is that's calling to leave a message." Michiru looked at the caller-name display, and it said 'Mamoru.' "It's from Mamoru. It must be something important" Michiru it open and started to speak into the receiver but Mamoru cut her off, and talked to her in a panicked tone.

"Mr. Alex, is it true that Mr. Tenjyouin will fire you if Michiru's album does not sell above 150,000 copies? If it's true, we will do our best to help you... Please sir, say that you'll keep working here!The other staff members and I agree that you shouldn't leave. You're always so nice to us. We don't want you to quit from the company and…"

In the background, Michiru could heard other people expressing their support for Haruka as well as agreeing with what Mamoru said. Michiru's knees went weak at this, but she managed to remain calm and gave Mamoru a reply. "Mamoru-san, is it true? What you said about Alex…"

Mamoru gulped when he found out that it was Michiru who picked up the phone. "Uh, Miss Michiru. Hi! How are you?"

"Mamoru-san…"

"Uh, yes, it's true."

"Why he didn't tell me about it? Am I the only one who doesn't know about it?"

"I don't know if you're the only one, but Mr. Alex told me that you can't find out about this…"

"Why... why then am I the only one?"

"Maybe because he didn't want you to feel guilty, Miss."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I need to go now. Please don't tell Mr. Alex that you know anything about this."

"I… okay..."

"Thank you. Good bye for now, and enjoy your holiday."

A click was heard signaling the end of the conversation and Michiru placed the phone back on Alex' bed again as she sat there too.

"What's wrong Michiru-sama?"

"Alex… she… she… there's a possibility that she can be fired because of me…" She started crying and Kyoko tried in vain to pacify her. When she finally calmed down, she told Kyoko about everything that happened at the concert and what Mamoru said on the phone.

"Alex-sama went that far to protect you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, she must be really care for you."

"Don't kid around Kyoko-san. She already has a girlfriend and she thinks that I am just a kid. Also… I can't have that kind of feeling for her, she's a... she's female. I can't be in love with a woman…"

"Excuse me, Michiru-sama, what did you say?"

"Huh? Which the part where I said I can't love another woman?"

"I think your opinion is wrong. Do you think because Alex-sama is a woman, you two can't love each other? Or that your love is not worth it just because of her gender? Well then, I want to ask you this; if there are two people who love you and confess to you at the same time, one of them is Alex-sama, and the other one is a guy, but he does not treat you the same way Alex-sama does, will you still pick that guy over Alex-sama?"

"No! I will choose Alex!"

"Well then, you shouldn't think of things like that. Every kind of love is precious in this world." Kyoko paused as she saw Alex walking back from the woods.

Michiru followed Kyoko's line-of-sight and leaned on the window to watch Alex place the logs on the backyard and cut it into smaller pieces. "But I can't love her, she already has a girlfriend. And I think I am still in love with…" Michiru looked at Haruka's ring on her finger as she spoke.

"Michiru-sama, are you sure that that person isn't Alex-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have shared your story of Haruka to me once. And based on that, the person seemed to match Alex-sama. And she has a scar on the same place as your savior."

"But I have asked her about it, however she refuses to answer me. She seems angry every time I mention Haruka's name, so I have decided not to ask about it again."

"I see... Anyway I need to get back to cleaning rooms and…" Kyoko noticed that Michiru wasn't paying any attention to her but was instead watching Alex' movements. She grinned and decided to tease Michiru "Michiru-sama…, you look like a teenager that realized that she's in love…"

Michiru jumped a little as she heard Kyoko's voice near her. She then blushed hard and slapped Kyoko's shoulder playfully. "What? Kyoko… I was just…"

Kyoko laughed at Michiru's expression. "I know… I know… I think you better talk with her." Kyoko winked at her before she proceeded to go downstairs.

"Kyoko…" Michiru turned beet-red again at what she heard. However, after some minutes of thinking it over, she finally decided to follow Kyoko's suggestion.

* * *

Alex finished cutting half of the wood logs, when Michiru arrived at the backyard. Michiru watched Alex, attracted by how her muscles flexed every time she cut the wood; every movement looked very beautiful. She shook her head when she realized that she had been staring too long and she coughed to gain Alex's attention.

Upon hearing someone's cough, Alex turned and found Michiru watching at her, a glass of water, in hand. Alex sat down on a nearby chair before she wiped her sweat and placed the axe down.

"How long are you watching me there?" she took the glass from Michiru and drank the water.

"Not very long… but… maybe long enough to hear your fart."

Alex sputtered out the water when she heard that then she wiped her mouth from the water "Michiru…"

"I just heard it that way."

"And I thought there was no one else at the time." Alex blushed at her answer, which drawn a giggle from Michiru. "Hey, why don't you wait here for some minutes? I'll just finish my work then I will show you something."

"Really? Is it okay to exert that much effort on your body?"

"It's okay. I need my exercise too. Just sit here and wait for some minutes…" Alex motioned her to sit on the chair where she sat on previously before she continued chopping the wood logs.

* * *

When Alex was finally done cutting the wood logs, she grabbed Michiru's hand and walked to the field near the stable together.

"What did you want to show me?"

"It's here." Alex pointed at a field with a circular fence around it. Two horses, one white and other brown, were grazing at the center of the field. Both leaned on the fence as Alex whistled which caused the white one to come running to them. This startled Michiru that she almost fell down. Luckily Alex managed to catch her at the right time. Her right hand circled around Michiru's waist which made their faces in close proximity. "Are you okay?"

Michiru looked at Alex's lips and blushed as she remembered that she has kissed those lips, even thought it was just to made Alex drink her pills. "I'm… I'm fine…" She gently pushed Alex away and stood on her own feet. "Are they your horses?"

"Yup. The white one is male, his name is Kurio, and the brown one is female, her name is Hinagi. Why don't we ride the horses? We still have some hours before dusk." It's way to early for horseback riding in if you say they were doing this before dawn.

Alex was about to say more but he saw Kyoko slightly running towards them. "Alex-sama, I need to go to the market now. We are running out of the food and ingredients. May I use your car to go there?"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that. Okay, you may use my car, but you better return here before dusk. Do you have the spare keys with you?"

"Yes, I have them with me and I promise that I will be back as soon as possible."

Once Kyoko was out from their sight again, Alex grabbed Michiru's hand and went to the stable with her "Come on, help me to carry the saddles."

"I don't know how to ride a horse!"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

* * *

When they placed the saddles on each horse, Alex began to teach Michiru how to ride a horse. Alex insisted that it was better for Michiru to practice using Kurio since he was more well tamed and trained, but Michiru insisted to use Hinagi since Hinagi is smaller than Kurio. After a short debate, Michiru finally convinced Alex to let her use Hinagi.

"Okay, fine. You could use her, but be careful when riding her."

"Thanks! Don't worry, I will be careful."

"Now I will teach you from the basics. First, put your left foot here and hold the saddle. When you feel that your grip is firm enough, pull your body and put your right leg foot here."

Michiru did what Alex instructed and managed to sit on the horse. "I did it, I did it!"

"Yes you did, good job. Now, next is how to move the horse. You need to whip the horse slightly and pull the reins when you want her to stop. Don't make her run too fast or you will have some difficulties to stop her. But if that happens, you need to calm her down by rubbing her neck."

"Okay, I got it. Can I start practice riding now?"

"I think you manage now."

"You're not escorting Hinagi?"

"No, because you need to practice handling her by yourself so you can get used to it. Besides nothing bad will happen since this field is surrounded by a fence."

"Hmph, fine! Here goes nothing…" Michiru started to make the horse run around the field while Alex moved to the side and sat on the fence and watched her practice.

After some minutes passed, Alex finally clapped her hands. At this Michiru pulled on Hinagi's reins signaling her to stop galloping. "That was good. You ride her well. I think we can go for a ride now."

"Are you sure? I am not too confident about this."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Alex opened the fences for them and closed it again when they got out the field.

"Where are we going now?"

"To the woods; I want to show you something."

* * *

After they rode along the woods for a while, Alex stopped at the tracks and held her hand out to stop Michiru too. She then pointed to her left and Michiru saw a very beautiful lake that looked like a mirror and surrounded by flowers and trees.

"So beautiful…"

"I thought so too. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, a branch fell and hit Hinagi's back. This surprised her which made her go into a very quickly gallop.

Michiru screamed. "Alex, help me!"

"What the! Hinagi! Come back here!" Alex whistled and tried her best to make Hinagi came back to her. But it was useless since Hinagi was not as responsive as Kurio. "Damn!" Alex kicked on Kurio to signal him to go faster. Luckily, Kurio was fast and it took only a while for him to catch up with Hinagi and maintain the same speed she did. "Michiru, try to calm her down! Rub her neck gently!"

"I can't! If I release the reins I could fall!"

Realizing that Michiru was still an amateur Alex tried hard to think of another way to help her. "Michiru! Close your eyes now!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!"

When she was sure that Michiru's eyes were closed, Alex jumped from her horse and unto Michiru's. She protected Michiru's head with one of her hand and circled the other one around her waist. She then propelled them off the horse. They fell on the grass which cushioned their impact.

"Michiru, are you okay?"

"I think I am fine."

Once Hinagi realized that she didn't have a rider Hinagi automatically stopped running as did Kurio. Alex went to Hinagi and rubbed her neck before pulled her and Kurio to Michiru's side. She offered her hand to Michiru who was sitting on the grass and rubbing her legs. "Can you stand up?"

Michiru accepted the hand that offered to her, but she suddenly fell down again.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle, I think it's broken."

"Let me take a look at it." She checked the leg that Michiru pointed and found that there was a bruise on her ankle. "I think you got that because I was too harsh when I pushed you off the horse. I am sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize. You only did that to save me."

"Yeah, but still…" She looked up to the sky and found that rain clouds have been formed in the area. She quickly lifted Michiru and placed her on Kurio's saddle. She also hopped onto Kurio's back and grabbed Hinagi's reins. "We better hurry."

"Yes." But Michiru didn't hear what Alex said, she was too busy enjoying the warmth of Alex as she leaned against her.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

After rushing out from the woods, we finally arrive back at my villa. I carry Michiru inside the villa then place the horses back into their stables. As I went inside, I spot Michiru standing near the fireplace, placing some firewood inside it.

"Michiru! What do you think you're doing? You've injured your ankle!"

"Uh... Sorry... I felt cold, so I…"

"Never mind. I am sorry that I shouted at you but it's just that you could ask me to do that for you. Just sit there and I will finish it." I motion for her to sit on the sofa before placing a few more logs inside the fireplace and lighting it. "There. Now for your ankle…" After thinking, I go to my bedroom and came back again with a jar of salve in my hand. I kneel in front of her then started applying the salve on her ankle.

"What is that?" She points at the jar.

"This is a salve that Setsuna gave me several years ago. It is very useful for sprained ankles and bruises. She gave it to me just in case she can't be at my place when I am hurt."

"I see."

"There. All better."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I look out the window and notice my car is not there yet. "I wonder where Kyoko is now. The rain is already falling hard and the wind is pretty strong." As if on cue the phone rings suddenly and I immediately pick it up.

"_Alex-sama?_"

"Yes, it's me. Kyoko, where are you now?"

"_I am still at the village. I got caught in the traffic and now I have to stop for a while because the fog is too thick here. I am afraid I can't back now. If you get hungry, I saw that there are still some instant food in the cabinets that haven't expired yet._"

"I understand. You can drive home when you think it's safe enough. Be careful." I place the phone back on its cradle and before repeating to Michiru everything that Kyoko said. Upon hearing this, Michiru insists on making supper for us. I brush her off and insist that I am perfectly capable of doing it. After we ate the dinner I prepared, I carry Michiru to her room first before retiring to my own.

* * *

The storm was pretty strong. I can see the lightning striking a few miles from my villa while there were some small branches carried by the wind. From my window, I can no longer see the view I once had since a fog has developed.

Not quite ready for bed, I read a book, reclining against my bed, while occasionally looking out the window. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I went to open it. I become confused and surprised to find Michiru standing, in her nightgown, carrying her pillow and looking a little shaken. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Nothing! I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to you."

She didn't wait for my reply and went towards my bed. She sat first before tentatively raising her feet on it. I cock an eyebrow before taking a seat beside her. "Talk?"

"Yes. Like about Aria… your hobbies, or ..." She suddenly lets out a yelp at the sound of thunder crashing outside before hugging me tightly. I find myself more confused as I feel her trembling against me.

"Michiru, are you afraid of the storm?"

"I am not!" She managed to say before going back to hugging me as another thunder broke out. "Okay, okay. I am scared of the storm."

"I thought so. I am here, don't worry…" I start to rub her back gently and I begin to feel her body slowly relaxing against my touch. We stay in comfortable silence as we enjoy each other's presence. I lean back on the bed while she kept hugging me. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who treated? I am the one who can't do normal activities."

"Don't say stuff like that! You can do a lot of activities, but you have your limits."

"Michiru because of my injuries I can't do the thing that I love so much. I can't race anymore."

"I know, but you need to appreciate your life as it is. You can still do a lot of things you know."

"For example?"

"For example… um... loving somebody?"

At her words I vaguely remember something, so I decide to ask her. "Michiru, when I passed out because of the fever, what exactly happened?"

I'm sure that I saw her blush before she answered me. "Uh... You passed out and… "

"I felt someone kissed me. Was that you? Because I remember you told me before you helped me since I passed out on the door"

"I... I… It was to make you take the pills, so I had to do it… Um, ne, Alex, why you were crying at the time?"

"Crying?"

"You were crying then and you said 'don't leave me,' so I stayed."

I try to remember it, and then I realize what I was dreaming of my past. I shake my head before flashing her a smile. "Is it important that I answer your question now?"

"No, I was just curious."

I notice that Michiru's eyes never left my face and if I'm guessing it correctly, she is staring at my lips. I decide to tease with her a little.

I lean forward until she was lying down on the bed and I was on top of her. Our lips a few centimeters apart from each other... "Miss, do you know that it's rude to look at someone that way?"

"I… sorry…"

"Why are you looking at me that way? Do you want to kiss me again?" I was just intended to tease her but I didn't expect to be so hypnotized by her eyes that I kept leaning forward unconsciously until our lips touched each other. It was a simple butterfly kiss, but I felt a tingling sensation overcome me.

After several similar kisses, I felt her she squirmed beneath me. I move away from her and find that there were tears in her eyes. She quickly got away from me and ran away.

"She just wanted someone to comfort her but what did I do!… I am such a jerk!" I grabbed the empty wine bottle on my bed-side table and threw it causing it to crash against the walls as well as cutting my hand in the process. But at the moment, I didn't care about the blood. I could only think of what Michiru will be feeling toward me after that kiss.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Finally I add this chapter. Sorry for waiting, because I need to find editor and now I have two of them, **Soleil-Lune** and **xSojix**. Thank you so much for your help and suggestions, I really appreciate it and sorry for troubling you, haha. I receive a lot of help from them to edit my grammar and words, so…, that's the edited chapter for you. Hope you like it. By the way, I am so happy to receive many reviews for the previous chapter, really happy.

Thanks for reading and as always don't forget to review.

**Reviews Response:**

**tsubasa**: Haha, the answer is not in this chapter. I think you have to wait for the next chapter to come.

**conan10**:Well, what do you think? A little romantic but also…

**papapuffy**: This is just day one of the holiday…, just read in the next chapter what'll happen next. Haha, I love secrets.

**amnesia nymph: **I hope you like this chapter, what do you think?

**Leena9: **I think this chapter should be much better because the grammar for this chapter has been edited by **Soleil-Lune **(except for the review response). I hope you haven't wait too long for this chapter and hope you'll like it

**royal destiny**: Sell enough CD's? Will it happen? Haha, just wait and see…

**angeldellanotte**: Don't mind about it, I understand. But I am happy to receive your happy because I like your stories and I am looking forward for your other comments about this story.

**Sailor Destiny x3**: Thanks. It seems I made Aria seems really bad, isn't it? Hope you enjoy this one too.

**TheWretchedOne**: Thanks

**xSojix**: My unique reviewer who now become my editor…, haha. Thanks for the help.

**tachan**: Yeah, I am surprised too that I can update that fast. Anyway, this chapter took some delay, but I hope you enjoy it. Aria will come to the villa too? Well, just wait for the next chapter because they only just started the holiday there. The antagonists? Can't tell now, still need more chapters to be revealed.

**Soleil-Lune**: Aw, I can't keep the conversation from the msn, but I can treasure the review that you leave for me here. By the way, sorry for making you edit my grammars, I think you must be tired because I am sucks on grammar. sighs. Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am for your help. (Bowing deeply)

**Lyra14260**: The atmosphere warmed a little, but it seems it disappeared again…, haha.

**justsukiya**: Alex just know Michiru from the childhood? Well, I think it will be more revealed as the story keep going.

**Haru-chan**: Ow, nice penname you got there. Will Alex be fired or not? I wonder (rubbing chin and put an evil grin), just kidding, wait until the next chapter

**1LilStar**: Wow, it seems you just found my story and leave reviews to most of the chapters. Thanks.

**Mya**: I hope this chapter is better.

**Senshi Raidon**: Yeah, I write responses for the reviews so I can answer their question and ask their opinion. And I think this is one way to express my gratitude for their reviews (and yours too). Thanks for the review.


	11. Tension

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 11 – Tension**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me, but the plot is mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

The next morning, Alex sat up lazily on her bed and stared at the clock on the wall. The clock showed that it was already ten in the morning. "Is it already this late?" She scratched her head then headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

As she grabbed her towel that was placed near the bathroom sink, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. "Look at this loser; she almost did something very shameful last night. She couldn't even control her emotions and kissed her. I think she might have done something worse if she didn't stop her." She rubbed her face with the towel and squeezed it hard as she remembered last night's incident. She did not realize that her hand wound opened again and that the towel became stained with her blood.

However she did notice that she did not have the appetite to eat, so she headed back to her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

Michiru was at the backyard, hanging some clothes that she just washed when she heard sounds of the car engine entering the villa. She immediately placed the clothes that she held in to the basket and headed to the front yard. She then saw Alex's car being parked then later on Kyoko came out of it.

"Michiru-sama, I am sorry! I tried to get back here last night, but…"

"That's alright, Kyoko. Let's bring all the items that you have purchased inside the house and make delicious a breakfast."

"Yes, Michiru-sama."

With that they got the bags from the car and then they carried them inside and placed all of it near the kitchen.

"Kyoko-san, I'm sorry, but I need to finish hanging the laundries outside. I'll help you when I'm done with it."

"Do you need my help with it?"

"I'm fine. Just focus on preparing breakfast. I think Alex is… Alex is… she must be hungry by now."

"Oh, alright then." Kyoko quickly chose the items she needed to prepare the meal while Michiru headed outside.

"_Now that I think about it, I remember I just ran away from her room. It's not that I didn't like the kiss…_" She placed her hand on her lips, tried to remember the kisses that she had last night and blushed deeply. "_I actually enjoyed her kisses. It is just that I was surprised by it. She already has a girlfriend and I don't want to be the one who destroys their relationship. Besides…_" She looked at Haruka's ring again and sighed. "_I think what I did last night was wrong, I need to say sorry to Alex. Kyoko was right, there's a possibility that Alex is Haruka and I must fight for have her love._" Michiru blushed at her own words and hung all the laundry as soon as possible.

* * *

After she finished hanging all the articles of clothing, Michiru immediately headed to the kitchen and helped Kyoko in preparing their breakfast. They set the tables and arranged the plates but they did not eat yet. They waited for Alex who has not come out from her room.

"Michiru-sama, what's wrong with Alex-sama? It's almost twelve o'clock now. She never sleeps in this late."

"Actually, Kyoko-san…" Michiru told Kyoko everything that happened last night. When Michiru finished her story, Kyoko sighed and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Michiru-sama, I think you should say sorry and explain what you were feeling last night to her. Alex-sama can be so stubborn and silly sometimes. She must be thinking that she had done something unforgivable and that made you very mad at her. I think she is feeling guilty now about it."

"I think you're right, Kyoko-san. I will go to her now and try to explain what happened last night." Michiru stood up and headed upstairs to Alex' room. She stood in front of her door and took a deep breath before she knocked on it. "Alex, it's me, Michiru. Can you open the door? I need to speak with you and then we can have breakfast, um, lunch, together."

Alex didn't open the door. "Just go away." She answered from inside her room.

"But, Alex, you can get sick if you don't eat. If you want to eat in your room, I can carry your lunch here. But first let me in and speak with you…"

"I said go away!"

Michiru flinched a little when she heard Alex angry reply. She was surprised but she managed to maintain her self-control. She then kneeled in front of the door. "Alex, I will kneel in front of your door and I won't move, unless you open the door, eat your food and let me speak with you."

"Suit yourself! I won't open the door! I'm ashamed of myself and you must be thinking that I'm a 'sick' person. Someone who tried to… Argh! Just go away!"

"Alex…"

An hour passed and Michiru still knelt in front of Alex' door, waiting for her to open it. She was getting impatient but she knew she could not give up.

Another hour went by and Kyoko went upstairs to check her master's condition. She saw that Michiru was kneeling in front of the door. Kyoko figured that Michiru must have been in that position for quite some time now and most probably she felt hungry and her knees now hurt a lot so she decided to knock her master's room.

"Alex-sama. The food is ready, why don't you come out and eat it?"

The door suddenly opened and Alex stepped out, she wore a light blue shirt and grey long pants. She just went passed Michiru and looked at Kyoko "Okay, let's go downstairs." Alex descended the stairs without glancing at Michiru.

Meanwhile Kyoko watched their interaction with worried eyes. She immediately came to Michiru's side and helped her to stand up. "Are you okay, Michiru-sama?"

"I'm… I'm fine Kyoko-san" "_How could she ignore me just like that! She… she… Argh! She's the worst!_" Although she was a bit hesitant, she decided to go downstairs with Kyoko since she already felt hungry.

They found Alex already sitting in the dining room. Alex was filling her plate with scrambled eggs and placed a spoonful of it into her mouth. "Hmm… This is nice Kyoko. Your cooking has definitely improved."

"Uh, Alex-sama, those scrambled eggs was made by Michiru-sama."

Alex looked up at Michiru and gave her brief a smile before continued eating. "Oh, I see."

Michiru looked down into her lap and squeezed her hands together "_That's it? That's it? And I already tried my best to cook that!_"

* * *

Kyoko stood near the table, filled their glasses with orange juice and felt uncomfortable with the silence, so she decided to start a conversation in the room "So, how was the condition last night here?"

Alex didn't look up from her food as she answered lazily. "It was okay. Luckily, the electricity didn't go out, so I didn't feel bored with the situation." Since Alex was a fast eater; she immediately finished her meal and stood up. "Kyoko, I will be at the backyard if you need me. I need to talk with Koji-san." After she said that, she went to the front door and went outside.

After Michiru was sure that the door closed again, she looked up at Kyoko and opened her mouth; but Kyoko already know what she would ask "Koji-san is the old man that looks after Alex-sama's horses. He comes here everyday to give them food, cleans their stable, and such things for the horses. He had worked for Alex-sama since Alex-sama bought the horses."

"I see…"

"Michiru-sama, I think that you should follow her so that you can have that talk… She is stubborn so I think you must be the one to initiate it."

"I know that Kyoko-san. I shall try, thank you for your suggestion."

* * *

(At the backyard)

An old man was tracing the pattern of the food basket for the horses while Alex was stood beside him, watched his actions. "How long you will be here, Alex-sama?"

"We will be back to the city tomorrow after breakfast."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I still got some business to do."

"I thought you will stay here longer so I can introduce you to my family. You had helped my family often so we want to express our gratitude to you."

"Koji-san. You are too…"

She didn't continue when she noticed Koji wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. She followed his gaze and caught off-guard by the sight in front of her. She saw Michiru was walking towards them.

The wind was messing up Michiru's hair so much that she need to hold her hair with her hands. She was looking right at Haruka when she walked but cast her gazed away when she neared them. She smiled and stood beside Alex, waited for Alex to introduce her to Koji.

Koji nudged his hand to Alex's waist and grinned at her "Such a lovely lady. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Don't be silly. She is one of the musicians of the company where I work. Koji-san, this is Michiru. Michiru, this is Koji-san."

Michiru extended her hand to Koji, which he accepted. "Nice to meet you, Koji-san. I hear you're the one who looks after the horses when Alex-san is not around."

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you too. It's nothing, compared to the amount of help that Alex had given to me. He helps my children have a proper education, sent some money to have my house repaired and paid for the hospital fee of my wife's surgery. That's on top of the monthly fee he pays me as caretaker of the place..."

"Koji-san, please…"

"So Alex-sama can be embarrassed too." He then turned his attention back to Michiru. "I really thought you and this amazing lady are together."

"I already told you, she isn't my girlfriend. Besides, there are others out there that I'm sure would be more compatible with her. Don't you think so?"

Michiru gritted her teeth and looked down, tried to calm down her temper. But she suddenly spotted Alex' bloody hands. "Alex! You're hurt!"

Alex looked at her hand when she saw blood; she vainly tried to rub it off with her handkerchief "Just a small wound."

"Don't do that! It might get infected. I will get the medicine kit, wait here."

"Hey!" Alex tried to stop her, but Michiru already went inside the villa.

"She is a nice girl. Why did you not ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Because she doesn't like me... She ran away after I kissed her…"

Koji observed Alex' expression as he talked about Michiru. He never saw Alex look as forlorn as he did that very moment. "_He always looks so tough in front of me and everyone else. Who knew he was such a sentimental person? I think I need to do something for him. Hmm…_"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Well, you might think that I forgot to write about Aria in Alex's thoughts. Actually, I made Alex really forget about Aria at that time. Her mind was focused on Michiru, especially on the incident at the night. Next chapter, Koji will try to help Alex and Michiru and also Aria's plan will be revealed. So, stay tuned in my story, haha. By the way, sorry for the long delay, I edited this chapter plot because of my editor's suggestion. And I think her suggestion did make sense, so I re-write it again. And also, I have been very busy these days. I'll try to write another chapter before I enter my next (and last) semester (but I cannot guarantee that), because when I enter my last semester that means my stories will have a long delay. After that, I promise that I will update soon again. Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

**Extra Notes:**

I notice this news from Soleil-Lune, she read it from yahoo news. But I copy and paste this news from wikipedia news, just in case some of you haven't know about it yet.

_The International Astronomical Union votes to redefine the term "planet", demoting Pluto (pictured) to the status of a "dwarf planet", and leaving the solar system with eight planets. _

Too bad isn't it? Stupid astronomers, blah.

**Special Thanks:**

Especially to girlfriend for her everyday support, my editor (**Soleil-Lune**) for helping me to edit my story even though she is busy too, haha. To **xSojix**, **royal destiny**, **Lyra14260**, and **amnesia nymph** for being my chat friends and help me to relieve me from stress. Last but not least, to people who had leave his/her review for me, thank you very much. Your reviews really support me to write.

**Reviews Responses:**

**papapuffy**: Kyoko really stuck in the storm, she didn't know that the kiss incident will happen. But she is also someone who supports Alex and Michiru's relationship.

**TheWretchedOne**: Okay, I understand. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**justsukiya**: Yeah, I made Kyoko as a character who can give support to Alex and Michiru. Haruka's past cannot be revealed in this or the next chapter; it will take some chapters to go.

**Leena9**: Okay, I'll try. Thank you for the suggestion

**tsubasa**: She cried because was surprised and felt guilty. I think I have described her feelings in this chapter. Ask me again if you're still confussed, haha.

**royal destiny**: Because Michiru still not sure if Alex was her first love (Haruka) or not, and also because she was surprised, etc.

**tachan**: Ow, you imagined the scene, how sweet lol. Thank you for the review, I am glad that you like it.

**Lyra14260**: Yeap, you're right. I actually can't wait to write the next chapter, but… argh, school works again.

**conan10**: Haha, no, sorry for the confusing title. I think I have explained Michiru's feelings in this chapter, I hope now you understand her reason for crying.

**Soleil-Lune**: Yeah, but sometimes I feel bad for disturbing you, haha. I want to say your nickname here, but I am afraid you will smack me, hehe.

**1LilStar**: Ow, really? Thank you for the compliments. But I am sorry that after the next chapter update, maybe I need to take a few months break to finish my last semester. But after that I can update soon again.

**Haru-chan**: Thanks, and I like to tease you to see your reaction.

**amnesia nymph**: Hi, I missed your review coz it always make me smiles. Anyway, thank your for reviewing and I think now you know the reason she running away.

**Me and You**: Welcome to Michi/Haru pairing stories, haha. Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Noneloveme: Hi, sorry I took a long time to update. But no, I won't delete this story, so no need to worry.


	12. Confession and Misunderstanding

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 12 – Confession and Misunderstanding  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me, but the plot is mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

Kyoko was washing the dishes when Michiru came bursting into the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind her. "Michiru-sama, is something wrong?" 

"Kyoko-san! Where's the medicine kit? Alex hurt her hand!"

"Wait here! I'll go get it…"

"Okay…" Michiru said as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her heart racing but she knew that it wasn't just because she ran… She was brought out of her daze when she heard someone call out her name.

"Michiru-sama?" She said as she approached Michiru cautiously. "Here it is." Kyoko then handed the medicine kit. She saw Michiru's expression and was confused by it. "Michiru-sama, is there anything wrong? You look flustered."

"I'm fine Kyoko-san."

"Oh my… I think Michiru-sama's in love!" Kyoko giggled but stopped as she saw Michiru's face redden more. "I was just kidding Michiru-sama..."

"Kyoko-san… I don't know why… but whenever I think about Alex and everything she's done for me, I feel… giddy. It may sound stupid but I feel like a high school student all over again…"

Kyoko gave her a knowing smile. "Maybe it's because you're starting to like her."

"What! That couldn't be it! I mean Alex is… wonderful but…"

Michiru started to ran but Kyoko placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Just think about it. Now go." Kyoko said as she pushed Michiru lightly through the door "Alex' hand needs tending to."

* * *

Michiru went to the backyard again and saw Alex leaning against the stable wall, in a conversation with Koji. "I'm back…" She placed the medicine kit on one side of a bench that was there. She carefully took Alex' arm, motioned her to sit down. "Sit." 

"Hey!"

"It's a little difficult for me to apply the medicine for you if you're standing."

"Humph! It's only a flesh wound…"

Michiru paused briefly and yanked on Alex' arm to get her attention. "Alex, you…"

Koji smacked Alex back playfully. "Alex, be more gentleman to the pretty girl here, will you?" He intended the hit to be weak but it ended up causing Alex to stumble forward. She almost fell, had it not been for Michiru who was holding onto her.

"Okay! Okay!" She withdrew her hand from Michiru, before she stood up. "I am sorry Michi, thank you for your help."

Michiru grabbed Alex wounded hand and then she titled her head to one side, while giving Alex a bemused expression. "Michi?"

Alex blushed as she remembered how she had called Michiru. "Don't think anything of it! It just came out spontaneously!"

"That's alright…" Michiru smiled at Alex. "In fact I like that nickname." She then opened the medicine kit, before she cleaned Alex wound and applied the antiseptic.

Koji let out a mock cough, which caused Michiru to look at him. He then leaned to the side where Michiru sat, before he began to speak. "Michiru, help me to convince this Alex to come to my house. You can come too if you want. My family will be very happy to meet both of you."

"Koji-san… I've told you that we will go back to the city tomorrow."

"Yes, but dinner won't do any harm. I could also drive you two there and then back here so it wouldn't be much of a hassle for you. My house is near your villa so you'll be back early."

"Alex, why can't we go? Koji-san wants to express his gratitude to you and I think you can just accept his invitation."

Alex raised her free hand to acknowledge the request, before she nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, fine... We will go there, but we won't stay long, if that is alright with you, Koji-san."

"Really? You agree? Thank you so much, Alex-sama! Could I make a call on your telephone? I want to tell my wife and ask her to prepare the food for dinner."

"Sure."

With that said, Koji went inside the villa, which left Alex alone with Michiru who was still attending to her wound. After she had applied the medicine, she bandaged Haruka's hand carefully. When she was finished, she looked at her handy-work. "There, all better."

Alex pulled her hand back, before she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Michiru smiled at her as she placed everything in the medicine kit.

"So, you're coming too tonight?"

"Yes, but that's if you're fine with it…"

"I don't mind… You're invited by Koji after all." Alex stood up and walked away from the bench, but she stopped when Michiru called out to her. "What?"

"Um, Alex, about last…"

"Can we talk about it some other time? I want to call Mamoru and discuss something with him now."

"Oh, okay."

Alex continued walking until she reached the villa. She sighed and leaned against the door after she closed it. "Am I being to cruel? Acting like that to her even though I am the one who's at fault..." She rubbed her forehead before she headed up the stairs to her room to make the call.

* * *

(At the noon) 

Michiru paused at the top of the stairs, so she could check if her hair was in place, before she went downstairs. She was wearing a simple, light green, dress, that hugged her figure well and also complimented her hair and eyes.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, she found Alex, mouth agape, sitting on the living room sofa. This caused her to giggle, which in turn caused Alex to blush. She walked passed the stunned blonde, and proceeded to the door. When she noted that Alex still did not move from her previous position, she turned around to grin at her goofy expression. "After you've picked up your jaw from the floor you may want to hurry up so we can get to Koji-san's place in time for dinner." With that, Michiru then opened the door and went outside.

As if snapping out from some trance, Alex shook her head to shake the thoughts forming in her head. "_Damn, why she is so beautiful?_" She then stood up from the chair before exiting the villa.

As they walked to the jeep that was parked on the side of the road, Koji You may know this already but name suffixes are only used in conversation was about to pull a cigarette out, when he saw them approach. He put the box back in his pocket and opened the door for them. "It's about time you guys arrived. Pardon the jeep though. It's old, but it's clean and the engine is still good."

"We're good Koji-san." Alex waited for Michiru to sit at the passenger's seat and closed the door for her before she sat at the front seat. She put on her seatbelt and looked at Koji.

"Ready? Here we go." Koji turned the key to start the engine, and then they were off to Koji's house.

* * *

After an hour driving, they finally arrived at Koji's house. It wasn't as 'high-end' as Alex villa, but the two-storey house looked very nice. At the front there was a small flower field and small fish pond. The house made from the wood and was designed in a country style. 

"Nice house, Koji-san." Alex went down from the jeep, before she helped Michiru get out from it.

"I like it too Koji-san, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you for the compliments. Let's go inside. My wife is waiting for our arrival. She was really happy when she heard, that you were going to grace us with your Alex-sama." He opened the house's door for them and yelled as he took off his shoes. "Tadaima… Misa, Alex-sama is here…"

There were sounds of feet rushing towards their direction, and suddenly a lady who looked a little younger than Koji appeared. She had on an apron and held a big spatula in her hand. "Welcome, Alex-sama. I have prepared dinner for you and this beautiful, young lady." She smiled at Michiru who extended her hand to her. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No Aria's in the city right now. She couldn't be here unfortunately. This, however, is Michiru and she's one of the talents from the company where I work."

"Really? But you both make such a lovely couple… Such a shame… I bet though that she …" Misa was not able to continue as Koji cut her off statement with a cough. This caused her to laugh, before she bowed at her two visitors. "Forgive the nonsense ramblings of an old woman. I hope you don't pay any attention to it. If you don't mind, I need to finish cooking."

"Er… Sorry about that Alex-sama. My wife can be peculiar at times. She just…"

"I heard that Koji!"

Koji slapped his head. "Oh no, I will have some troubles tonight." He signaled them to follow him.

Upon reaching the dining area, Michiru turned to their host. "Koji-san, does your wife need any help in the kitchen? I'd be more than willing to extend any if need be."

"No need for you to do that Michiru-sama. You are a guest in this house. Guests should not work at their host's home."

"Please don't call me Michiru-sama. I am by no means your superior Koji-san. Michiru-san would be fine. However, I insist on helping your prepare dinner."

"If you're going to be persistent then I guess I can't stop you…"

"Thank you." Michiru smiled at him before she went to the kitchen.

Koji and Alex both watched Michiru exit the dining area until she was out of their sight. "She is such a nice girl. In fact, I dare say she's 'perfect'. I bet every guy out there would want to have her as his girlfriend. What puzzles me though is how come you're this close to her and you didn't even exert any effort to win her affection?"

"She doesn't like me that way…"

"Really? But I see the opposite in her eyes."

"Koji-san… I'd rather not talk about it. Could we discuss something else?"

"Okay…" Koji assented but grinned. "Alex-sama, why don't you wait here? I need to fix something outside."

"Would you need any help?"

"No need to worry. I can do it myself."

"Alright." Koji then turned around and went outside the house.

* * *

Half an hour later, Koji's family had dinner together with Alex and Michiru. Koji had two kids, the 12 year old boy was Akira and the 10 year old girl was Kasumi. After the dinner, Koji stayed behind in the dining room with Alex and Michiru to chat a bit, while Misa went to the children's bedroom with Akira and Kasumi, saying it was time for their children to sleep. 

Alex glanced at her watch and stood up. "It's late, Koji-san. I think it's about time we go home."

"Really? Well as they say 'time flies when you're having fun'! Come! Let me drive you both back to the villa." Koji rose from his seat and went to the front door, followed by Alex and Michiru. However when he was near his jeep, he suddenly stopped and pointed at the front tire. "Look! I can't believe this…"

"Flat tire?" Alex ran to the jeep and checked the wheels. "Someone slashed it."

"How could this happen!"

"Do you have a spare?"

"Well, I do but… unfortunately there isn't any air in it and I don't have my own pump… What?" He looked at Alex who was glaring at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"May I use your phone so I could call my villa to ask Kyoko pick us up here?"

"Sure." All of them went back inside the house and Koji showed Alex where his phone placed.

"Thank you" Alex picked up the phone and dialed her villa phone number before placed it on her ear "Huh? Koji-san, why is there no dial tone?"

"What? Really?" Koji received the phone and listened to it "You're right. How weird…"

"How about using your cell phone?" Michiru interjected.

"Oh, right." Alex followed Michiru's suggestion but she shook her head when she looked at her cell phone "No signal here."

"This is bad… I think both of you need to stay here for tonight." As he said that, as if on cue heavy rain started to pour. "It seems that nature agrees with me too. Why don't we have a drink? I don't have wine, but I have some bottles of beer."

Alex and Michiru exchanged helpless glances before they plopped on the sofa.

* * *

Several rounds of beer later, conversation flowed freely and everyone seemed to have a good time. Everyone had had their share of alcohol except for Michiru who insisted only in drinking water. When she emptied her glass, Misa handed her a glass that had what looked like iced-tea in it. "What's this?" 

"It's Long Island Iced-Tea. You don't seem like the type who drinks beer so I made you this."

"Is there alcohol in it?"

"A bit…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't take any alcoholic beverages at all…"

"Then try this. You'd hardly taste any alcohol in it." Misa pushed the glass towards Michiru.

"Alright then…" But not long after she drank the concoction, she started to felt dizzy and leaned towards Alex who sat beside her.

'What's wrong?"

"I… feel… dizzy… and… light… headed…"

"Hmm… I guess she has low alcohol tolerance. However it is late so why don't we all retire? You can use our guest room, but I have to apologize that you have to share it though."

"Oh, I will use this sofa and she can use the room."

"Don't be silly. You'll have a sore back in the morning if you force yourself to sleep on that thing. Besides, I couldn't possibly let our 'esteemed' guest spend the night on an uncomfortable couch."

"But, Koji-san…"

"I insist." Koji stood up and waited for Alex to follow him. After a moment's hesitation, Alex scooped up Michiru in her arms and followed Koji. He then led the way up the stairs to the guest room. He opened the door for Alex and waited for her to enter. When Alex laid Michiru on the bed, he started exited the room. "Good night." He said as he closed the door behind him.

When he had entered his own room, he pulled out a modular cable from his pocket and laughed. His plan had worked out as he wanted it to.

"I thought it was you."

Koji jumped a little when he heard the voice behind him and turned to look at his wife. "You surprised me! Don't sneak up on me like that ever again."

"I'm sorry dear. But I knew it was you when suddenly you went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawers. Though I'm confused as to why the telephone doesn't work, when I just made a call to my friend this afternoon."

Koji snickered as he settled the modular cable in the bedside table's drawer, and sat down on his bed "You'd make a great detective."

"Possibly, but I'm not interested. Looking after my childish husband and two kids, is a tough enough job. So, why did you do it?"

"Because I think I need to help them. Both of them love each other, but they are too afraid to make a move."

"So you was trying to help them to get together? That was so nice of you."

"Huh?"

Misa sat beside him, then she leaned her head on his shoulder "I knew that was your reason. That's why I gave the 'iced-tea' to Michiru."

Koji's eyes widened when he heard his wife's confession and then turned his to look at her. He found his wife giving him a loving smile, which he returned. "I knew there was a reason I married you." Koji kissed his wife's forehead before he gently laid her on the bed.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

Alex stared at Michiru's sleeping figure. She took off Michiru's shoes and covered her with the blanket before going to the balcony. Alex lighted a cigarette and leaned on the railing as she gazed at the sky. The rain had already stopped and all that was left was a clear sky, all of the heavens winking down at him.

When the cigarette finally ran out, she walked back inside the room. She was surprised to find Michiru standing near the balcony door. Michiru slowly walked towards Haruka, a bit of wobbling was noticeable in her steps. "Nice view. The stars are really beautiful tonight."

"Yeah. I agree."

"Koji-san's family is really nice." As she said those words, she faltered in her steps and almost lost her balance, had it not been for Alex who caught her.

"Watch out! Baka! You could have fallen off the balcony!" Alex wanted to continue reprimanding Michiru but she noticed that Michiru's eyes were closed. She thought that Michiru had finally passed out until she hear her mumble something.

"Alex… thank you. For all that you had done for me. You even helped me at the concert by risking your won job. I hope that you don't lose your job because of me…"

"How… how did you know?"

"Someone told… Alex… I think I fell in love with you…"

This shocked Alex beyond words. "_She fell in love with me?_"

"Alex… kiss me…"

Alex felt her heart beat really fast. Slowly, she leaned forward, almost closing the gap between them, until a hand covered Alex' mouth. "You smell like a cigarette… You smoked… I told you not to smoke…" After she said that, Michiru finally went limp in her arms.

Alex smiled a bit and she laughed at Michiru. "She's such a lousy drunk…" Alex lifted Michiru up and carried her to the bed again. She then went to the other side of the bed and laid down beside Michiru, making sure to maintain a safe distance between them. She then turned to her side to look at the sleeping aqua-haired beauty again. "But some people said that when someone's drunk, they tend to tell the truth. I wonder if it's true." She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning finally came. The sun bathed the room in light through the gaps in the curtains. On the bed, two women were slumbering peacefully. It would have gone on that way, had it not been for a random ray of the sun that hit Alex' eye directly. 

Alex squinted a bit then finally opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she felt something weighing her down. She looked downwards, and found Michiru lying across her upper body. She leaned back on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. "Now this is what I call deja vu." She then brought her hands to either side of the sleeping woman on top of her and shook her gently. "Michiru... Hey… You have to wake-up now…"

Michiru groaned in protest and peered at Haruka through have closed eye-lids. "Whazzit?"

"Would you mind moving?"

"Eh?"

"Do you realize that you're using me as a human bed-pillow?"

Michiru fully opened her eyes, and then realized that she was clinging onto Haruka and that her left hand was on Alex' breast. She blushed profusely and sat up. "Sorry, I didn't realize it…"

Haruka chuckled at Michiru's mortified look. "You do know that our dreams are the bridges of our subconscious to our consciousness? So you holding on to me, in this manner, means that you have feelings for me… Ouch!" She yelped when a pillow, that Michiru threw, hit her face.

"Baka!" Michiru exclaimed, still blushing but looking indignantly at Haruka. However, she smiled when she found a mirthful expression on Alex' face. She decided it was best to bring up the topic that's been plaguing her since yesterday. "Anou… Alex… Are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Alex said giving her a warm smile. "Ah! I just remembered! How is your foot now?"

"It's better now, though my knees are still sore, because you ignored me yesterday."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who wanted to do that. I didn't ask you to kneel outside my door…"

"But I needed to it!" Michiru replied promptly.

Haruka's eyes softened at the determined look Michiru had on her face. She felt thoroughly moved that Michiru cared for her that much to pull such a stunt. "Why?"

"Because… Because you always help me, to the extent that you even risked your career just to save my first concert. And now, your job's on the line because of me."

Alex leaned closer to Michiru and narrowed her eyes "How did you come to know about that? Did someone tell you?"

"That's not important anymore… But I want you to know that I'll do anything in my power to help you. Just tell me if you need something from me and I'll be glad to do it."

Alex was sincerely touched by Michiru's declaration. Maybe Michiru did _fall in love_ with her. Could she allow herself to believe it? Is it possible for such things to happen? Alex decided to take a risk. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this then…"

"Huh?"

Alex placed both of her hands on Michiru's shoulder and pushed her on the bed. She saw Michiru's eyes widen shock, but she continued to venture forward. Alex was so close yet to her object of desire. Her lips merely inches away from Michiru's. The girl beneath her wrapped her arms around her neck and she too instinctively leaned towards her. The other was about a breath away… They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely hear the knock.

The person at the door didn't wait for an answer and just waltzed inside the room. "Alex-sama, Michiru-sama, breakfast is rea…" Koji momentarily forgot what he was trying to say when he found his guests in an intimate embrace. "Ah! Sorry… Sorry… I didn't know…" He said shutting his eyes hurriedly rushing away from the room.

When they both realized how their positions were, they reluctantly moved away from each other. A moment of silence was shared between the both of them until Michiru decided to break it.

"Alex, do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Do you mind getting off me so I can take a shower?"

Alex quickly scrambled off Michiru, her face red as a tomato. "Sorry…"

Michiru giggled. Moments ago, Alex looked like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey, now she was being a scared kitten. She shook her head and got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Michiru…" Alex called out to her before Michiru completely went inside.

"Yes?" Michiru inquired turning around.

"Do you recall saying anything to me last night?"

"No… I suppose I was completely intoxicated. That's the last time I'm accepting a drink that looks like a normal beverage. Why do you ask?"

Alex' felt her heart drop. "No reason."

"Did I say something important?"

"Yeah… You said I was extremely handsome and you'd love for me to corrupt you in every way possible." Alex replied with a smirking hoping that Michiru couldn't see through her candid expression.

Michiru rolled her eyes before she stuck out her tongue at Alex. "Liar!" She replied but kept on smiling at Alex. She then turned around went inside her original destination.

Alex laughed a bit but stopped because it sounded bitter to her. She laid back on the bed behind her with a sigh.

* * *

After she finished her shower, Alex went outside the house and found Koji walking out from the garage. His held a tire in his hands. Alex waited until he squatted beside the jeep and started to change the tire, before she made her move. She stealthily walked towards the man, careful not to make a sound. When she was right behind him she started to speak. "I thought your spare tire hasn't been pumped yet?" 

Koji jumped a bit and slowly turned to look, afraid at what he may find. What greeted him was Alex looking at him evilly, making him want to sprint away from impending doom. "Uh… You see… I… "

"I also looked at your phone on my way out and I found that the modular cable had been plugged back again."

He immidiately threw himself down at Alex' feet and dared not look up."I'm sorry! But I..."

Alex sighed made Koji look at her. "Stop that… You're embarrassing yourself."

At Alex' word he rose to his feet and gave her a sheepish expression. "Sorry…"

"Would you quit apologizing? Anyway, there's need to ask for my forgiveness."

"Eh?"

"I figured that you wanted to give me some time alone with Michiru, That's why I went along with your plan."

"You knew?"

"You weren't exactly subtle, plus I did need that alone time with Michiru. So thank you." Alex said giving him a warm smile.

"I take it something happened last night?" Koji said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Let's just stick to changing this tire. Your wife has been calling us to breakfast for quite some time now."

* * *

After breakfast, Koji drove Alex and Michiru back to the villa. On the way he tried his best to explain to Michiru how he finally managed to fix the tires. Alex ignored the pleading glances from him that asked for her help and just grinned at his explanations. 

"Thank you for driving us Koji-san." Alex said as she got out of the car.

"Yes, your house was truly beautiful and you family is really friendly." Michiru extended her hand him to shake it, but he kissed her hand instead.

"My pleasure, Michiru-chan. Alex-sama, if you let go this girl I won't forgive you."

"Stupid, mind your own business." Alex waved her hand and went inside the villa.

Michiru wanted to follow her too but stopped when she felt a hand held her hand "Michiru-chan. Please watch over Alex-sama. He looked so tough but I think he hold some burdens inside. I think you're the one who can help him."

"Okay, Koji-san. Don't worry." She patted his hand to assure him before went inside the villa.

Koji smiled at her, he went inside his jeep and drove away. "I am counting on you for that."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when Alex, Michiru and Kyoko arrived at the mansion. At the foyer of the house, the maids came out and helped them to carry the luggage. Kyoko made a bee-line for Michiru's belonging and followed the others, who were headed to Michiru's room. 

When all the other maids were out from Michiru's room, Kyoko closed the door behind her, before she sat beside Michiru. "Why did you and Alex-sama return only this morning? I was so worried about the two of you! I thought something went wrong! I almost called the authorities." Kyoko said in a hysterical manner.

Michiru laughed at Kyoko's frantic outburst. She stopped, however, when she saw the dark circles "Kyoko-san, you look like a panda"

Kyoko was pouted. "I am serious here! You both could have died then what was I to do!"

"Relax. Nothing serious happened. However my memory's a bit fuzzy at the moment. I could only recall passing out."

"Passed out! What happened!"

Michiru giggled at Kyoko. She's only known the older woman for a short time but it seems that she endeared herself to her. "Like I said, nothing serious happened. Alex and I were drinking last night with Koji and his wife. Then Misa, Koji's wife, gave me a drink that seemed like iced-tea. She said it was harmless but after a couple of sip I felt like the room was spinning in circles. Alex said I passed out after a couple of minutes and I vaguely recalled being up for a while then nothing else. I probably talked to Alex but I'm not too sure…"

"Oh my…"

"I'm fine though. Alex assured me I didn't embarrass myself at all. She did joke about me telling her that I find her extremely handsome and I'd love for her to corrupt me in every way possible,' but I doubt that."

"Really? But I thought you did?"

"Kyoko-san!"

"Just kidding! Anyway, shall we unpack your luggage?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex went straight to attending to her business affairs. She immediately turned on her notebook and browsed through the news on the internet. She found an item that immediately caught her attention. It was about a grand opening of a luxurious hotel. She read through it and was pleasantly surprised to find, that the owner was the father of her best friend in high school. 

Without looking away from her book, Alex for her cellphone and dialed her friend's number. He picked up at the first ring. "Nida? It's me. Yeah… Wow, you still recognize my voice. I know it's been a long time. I'm fine… Good to hear that… I called because I need your help."

Half an hour passed by before she finally hung up the phone and stretched her hands. "Now all that's left to do is tell Michiru about her gig." Alex stood up and headed to Michiru's room. She knocked on the door, signifying that she was there. "Michiru, can I come in?"

"Sure."

As she entered, she saw Michiru polishing her violin before she looked up at her. "Anything wrong?"

"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? Yes. Why do you ask?" Michiru placed her violin on the chair and approached Alex. Once in front of her, Michiru loosely placed one arm on top of Alex' shoulder while the other hand pulled on Alex' tie. "Do you want to ask me out on a date?"

"Baka." Alex said creating more space between them. "I'm asking you if you're free because I want you to perform for an inauguration of a hotel. The owner is the father of my friend in high school. I called in a favor from him so you could get this gig." "Ah, I see."

"So will you?"

"Of course! But why me?"

"Because most of the people attending that ceremony are from the elite who would most likely patronize your music."

"And you think I'm worthy of them?"

"Why wouldn't you be? You are a gifted violin player Michiru. I would go as far as saying that you are a virtuoso. Never doubt your talent. Okay?"

"Hai Alex-sama."

"Baka. Anyway, I shall leave you to prepare for your 'grand performance.'"

"Okay, leave it to me."

Alex lifted her hand to Michiru's cheek and caressed it as she said to Michiru, "You'll be great." Alex said in a soft tone, before she turned around to leave. Before she could exit the room, she was stopped when she hear Michiru call out to her.

"Alex."

"Yes?" She replied, as she turned to face Michiru.

"Will you call me with the nickname again?"

"Nickname?"

"The one you called me by when I treated your wound yesterday…"

"Michi?"

"Yes, that one."

"If you want me to… How come?"

"I just like the way you say it."

"Silly girl." Alex stated as she turned around to leave. "Practice well Michi." She called over her shoulder as went outside the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

(The next day) 

Alex fixed her tie as she walked to Michiru's bedroom. Alex wore a black tuxedo with white dress shirt and complimenting black vest. She knocked when she was right in front of the doorway and entered after a voice from the other side assented. She opened door and saw Michiru sitting, in front of the vanity table with Kyoko doing her hair.

"Are you done Kyoko?"

"Just about to Alex-sama." Kyoko replied as she made the finishing touches. "There. I'm finished." Kyoko proclaimed as she stood back to admire her work.

Michiru got up from the chair and presented herself to Alex. "How do I look?" Michiru asked as she twirled around, to give Alex a complete overview of her appearance.

"You look gorgeous." Alex complimented the vision of beauty before her. Michiru was wearing a white gown that was made of gauzy material in multiple layers. The dress was cut low at the front and back but not too much to make Michiru feel that she's revealing more than she would care to. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to wear that for the performance?" Alex pointed at the chain that hung from Michiru's neck, which held Haruka's ring.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You can't wear that for this performance." She took out a velvet case from inside her suit and handed it to Michiru. "I think this would be much more suiting for the occasion.

When Michiru opened the case, she found a pearl and diamond necklace with matching studs. "Alex, this is so… so extravagant… and expensive! I can't accept this…"

"Please accept it… Consider this as my form of saying congratulations on your album."

"Thank you."

Seeing that Michiru was too overwhelmed by her gesture, took the initiative to place the necklace on Michiru's neck. She started to help Michiru with her earrings but she stopped her, and proceeded to put in on herself.

When Michiru was done she faced Alex with a bright smile playing on her lips. "Does it look okay on me?"

"You look perfect."

Kyoko coughed but then averted her eyes when Alex and Michiru directed their attention at her. "Both of you seems forgetting about me being here…"

Alex clasped Kyoko's hands in hers and gave her a pitiful look. "Sorry Kyoko, didn't mean to do that."

"Oh stop it! But you both need to hurry or you'll be late."

"Oh my God she's right!" Alex exclaimed as she look at her watch. She then grabbed Michiru and ushered her out of the room. "If we leave now we might be able to make it.

"Good luck with the performance!" Kyoko shouted at the rushing pair.

* * *

About an hour later, they finally arrived at the hotel. Many people and reporters were gathered in front of the hotel and at the lobby. "Wow, this hotel is really famous." 

"It is." Alex then fixed her tie one last time, before went out from her car. The driver held the door for them, as she went out, and then offered her hand to help Michiru. Finally, they entered the establishment together.

At the lobby, Michiru observed many people, obviously from the upper class, mingling with one another, while Alex asked for directions to the area where the celebration was to be held. When Alex obtained the information she required, she gestured to Michiru and they headed of to the direction of the place.

"Oh my God!" Michiru commented as she tugged on the Alex' sleeve. If she saw a lot of people gathered at the lobby, she saw twice the number socializing with one another in the ballroom.

"Overwhelmed?" Alex inquired as she patted Michiru's hand in an effort to reassure her.

"Definitely." Michiru responded letting Alex lead her.

Alex scanned the room and found who she was looking for. "Nida!" She said bringing them both to her friend's direction.

Nida looked up from the conversation he was having, to find Alex and a beautiful woman approaching him. He smiled in greeting and gestured them to come closer. "Ah, there you are Alex-san. Let me introduce you to my father and his friends; this is my father Hatori Hajime, who was very enthusiastic about your offer; this is Futagawa Mikami-san, he is a representative from a recording company, an artist from the company also going to perform tonight; and this is…" Nida was not able to finish his statement as the woman addressed the newly arrived pair.

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

Nida got confused when he that Aria and Alex knew one another. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, Alex is my _boyfriend_. _He_ works at my father's company."

"Oh… I see now." Nida turned his attention to Michiru and offered his hand to her. "And we haven't been introduced yet, I am Hatori Nida. Alex was my best friend at the high school. I heard how talented you are from him and you are indeed as beautiful as he said."

"You flatter me Nida-san." Michiru commented as she shook his hand.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to have some again please do not use the word 'some' as an adjective unless really, really, really appropriate… talk with Alex." He addressed their small group.

"Get back here soon son. I still need to introduce you to my other friends." Hajime said as he took a sip of his drink, and resumed talking to his companions.

Alex reluctantly left Michiru and Aria together as one looked ready to kill while the other awkwardly joined in the conversation of Hajime and Mikami. However, she nevertheless followed Nida.

When Nida noted that they were in safe distance from the group, he began to talk to his companion. "So talk. Why did change your name Alex? I can help you if you are in trouble."

"Thank you for your concern Nida, but I can handle my personal affairs myself. "

"Okay, but if you need my help, let me know."

"Sure." They smiled each other and went back to their group.

After a few minutes, a man approached Nida and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and looked at Michiru. "Michiru-san, it's about time for you to perform, and Mikami-san you're next after her."

"Good luck, Michi." Alex patted Michiru's back before she left.

"Thanks." She smiled and went with the stage assistant.

"Michi?" Aria asked Alex pointedly.

"She asked me to call her by that name."

"And you agreed to that? In case you're forgetting Alex, you are my _boyfriend_!"

"Please Aria, don't make a scene here… Besides, it doesn't mean anything." With that, Alex grabbed a drink from a waiter passing by, and consumed it in one swig.

* * *

(At the backstage) 

Michiru held her violin nervously as she waited for the crew to signal her that the stage was ready. She was too preoccupied that she didn't notice that there a man who was walking in a fast pace towards her. The said man stumbled due to the cables and grabbed unto the nearest thing for support which was Michiru.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked Michiru as he stood up first and then helped her up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was-"

"It's okay." Michiru addressed the rambling guy. "Uhm, could you let go of me?" She said when she noticed that the guy did not let go of her yet. "I'm about to go on stage now…" She pointed at the crew who was motioning to her to get on stage.

"Sorry!" He abruptly let go of Michiru, he bent down and picked up her violin for her. "Here."

"Thank you…"

"It's Sho, Toshizo Sho. And you are?"

"Kaioh Michiru. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him before went off to the stage.

* * *

Once on stage, Michiru bowed to the audience and introduced herself, before started to play. At the beginning of her first piece, people didn't take any notice of her. However, as the song progressed, the audience started to earnestly listen to the talented enchantress playing on her violin. By the second piece, she had the audience completely spellbound. Since the sonata was slow-paced, the lights were dimmed to compliment the theme of the piece. Encouraged with the change of atmosphere, a few couples ventured out to the dance floor. 

Aria felt herself overcome with envy as she watched her rival perform on stage, and to make matters worse Alex was completely ignoring her as she seemed preoccupied with watching Michiru. She found herself huffing for the nth time that night, as another attempt to capture Alex' attention was a failure. She looked away from the sight of Alex practically drooling all over what's her name and directed her interest to the dance floor. As she watched the couples, an idea came to Aria's mind.

She approached Alex, then without waiting for her consent she dragged her to the middle of the mass of dancing people. At first, Alex tried her best to resist and pull away from Aria, but she later on relented and let Aria lead her. This of course made Aria pleased and didn't waste time setting her plan in action. She made sure that the both of them were somewhere in Michiru's line of sight, before she latched herself on to Alex. After she saw that Michiru spotted the both of them, she felt blissful topped off the insult with a venom laden smile. She felt her excitement double tenfold when she Michiru looked dejected. _'That's what you get when you try to steal something that's mine.'_

After the second song ended, Alex pulled away from Aria and headed to the bar. Aria tried to stop her, but she was ignored.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Aria called out to Alex as she tried to catch up with her.

"To have a drink. You had your dance."

"But there are still some songs to go… And there's the singer from Futagawa-san's company…" Aria said and tried to grab Alex' hand to stop her, but she lost her balance and crashed into a waiter serving drinks. This resulted in Alex and Aria's clothing being drenched in red wine.

"What happened?" Nida asked he made his was through the small crowd gathered around the three. "I am really sorry Alex, Aria…" He then turned his attention the server. "Things are not looking good for you."

"No need to do that. It is not his fault. Aria tripped and knocked into him unknowingly. He was really caught off-guard." She explained as she helped Aria stand up.

"Then I'd lend you a room so you could use it to clean yourselves. I will send a maid to take care of your clothes."

"But…" Alex started to protest but Nida cut her off.

"Please. It's the least I could…Follow me."

* * *

Nida ushered them to one of the luxury suits. "Here we are. I hope this meets your standards." 

Alex patted his back and smiled. "I'm sure you've given us more than what's necessary. Thank you for your kindness."

"Only the best for my guests of honor. I will send a maid later to pick up your soiled clothes."

"Sure."

After he left, Alex turned her attention to Aria. "You can take a shower first."

"I think I can take the shower later. You need to go first since you're more soaked than I am, but before you go in do you mind if I use it?"

"Okay."

Aria went inside the bathroom, then after she closed the door she proceeded to take off her clothes and put on a bathrobe. When she came out of the bathroom, she noted that Alex was stripping down until her undergarments. "Not taking everything off?"

"No need to. It wasn't affected. Now will you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay…" Aria stepped aside to allow Alex to enter the bathroom.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

When Michiru took a bow after her third song, she was met with a standing ovation from the audience. Some members of the crowd even called out for an encore which caused her to deepen her bow. After she took the bouquet from the stage hand, she waved one last time to the audience then exited the stage. Once she was in the backstage area, she was shocked to find that instead of Alex, Sho was there to greet her instead.

"Great performance Michiru."

"Thank you. Uhm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm up next."

"I don't get it… You're the…"

"Yep. I'm the new artist from the company which Futagawa-san's worked to. Wish me luck." With that, he ran to the stage, leaving behind a stunned Michiru.

She snapped out from her daze as she heard his voice over the sound system. "He's got nice voice."

"Yes, indeed."

Michiru jumped a little when she heard a voice behind her and turned around "Hatori-san. You surprised me."

"Just call me Nida, Michiru. Anyway, I got some people who want to meet you. They're interested in your album."

"But I don't have any CDs with me. They could get it at any record bar or music stores…"

Nida chuckled a bit, then resumed a serious tone. "They weren't talking about getting one right now. They're interested in marketing it internationally."

"Huh?"

* * *

Michiru ran off to fetch Alex for them to meet the business men. She followed Nida's instructions to the suit .When she arrived she knocked and waited to be ushered in. The door opened and to her surprise it revealed Aria, clad in only bathrobe. "Aria-san! Where is Alex? I need to talk to her." 

"She is in the bathroom. Just wait for her in the lounging area." She pointed to one side of the room.

"Thank you." She started to walk inside but abruptly stopped when she noticed the articles of clothing piled on the floor.

Aria noticed the horrified look on Michiru's face and another scheme formulated in her mind. "Is anything wrong?"

"Why… why…"

"Are the clothes on the floor? We were in a hurry to take them off; we didn't mind where they landed."

"You guys had…"

"What else would have happened here?"

"I… I need to go now." Michiru said turned around and exited the room. "I'll just come back later…"

"Okay." Aria cooed as she closed the door behind Michiru.

Right after Aria locked the door, Alex stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair in the process. "Who was it?"

"Just someone who forget their room number."

"I see."

"Alex, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Alex asked as she sat on the bed while continued to dry her hair.

"I told my father that you asked me to marry you…"

* * *

After she heard the door close, Michiru broke into a sprint, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Too pre-occupied with herself, she didn't notice the other person in the hallway. She only realized that there was someone there when she conveniently crashed into said person. She looked up, and felt surprised. "Toshizo-san?" 

"Michiru. It seems that you've taken bumping into me as a new hobby… Wait… You're crying…"

"No I'm not…"

"Hey, it's going to be okay…" He said as he brushed away the tears with his thumb. "Why don't we go to the rooftop? Nida-san told me that the view there is good." He encircled his arm around her waist and lead her back the elevator. When they arrived at the roof-deck, they paused to observe the night sky.

"I must be blessed. It's the second time I've seen the night this beautiful…"

"It is." Sho then maneuvered her to face him. "Michiru, I don't know what's troubling you but I do know that is you keep it looked up, sooner or later you're going to explode. Am I making sense? God.. I think I'm just embarrassing myself…" He wanted to go on but then Michiru buried her face in his chest and cried. He then hugged her to him and patted her hair. "It's going to be okay… I'll be here for you…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Hi everyone, back to for a while to post this story. After this, I will be gone for a few months sighs. I need to do well on my last semester, after that MAYBE I will be back to write again. Who knows? I am not sure about it myself, it depends on how busy I am after I graduated (work, play the games that I had bought but not played yet, the pile of DVD's etc:p). And also on how well my stories are for the readers.

Anyway, thank you to my editor again (**Soleil Lune – Panda-chan**) for editing this extra long chapter; I guess I am breaking my own record for writing 19 pages long chapter, haha. I hope its worth waiting. As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Reviews Responses:**

(Well, this review response is shorter coz I have replied the ones that logged in first before reviewing with the review reply. I replied the others with this review response, I hope its okay for all of you)

**tsubasa**: Yeah, honestly, I always had images of stubborn Haruka in my mind.

**papapuffy**: Hi, thank you for always reads and reviews my story. Anyway, here's the update.

**Haru-chan**: Yep, I am a meanie for certain person, hahaha. Kidding, thank you for the teasing permission, lol. Hope this chapter isn't too long for you.


	13. Author Notes

Hi there,

I just want to say that I will stop writing this story and my other stories in FF. net too. I am too busy to write since I started my job. Completely the opposite as my first thought about the job I got, haha. Maybe I will update my stories next time, but the time is still unpredictable, so I can't promise it to you. Anyway, I would like to say thank you to all the readers, especially the reviewers and my editor too.

Good bye and God Bless you all

Warm Regards,

Prince of the Oceans


	14. Lie and Jealousy

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 13 – Lie and Jealousy**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me, but the plot is mine. Enjoy the story… R&R

* * *

Alex stopped her movement and just stared at Aria before she spoke "Asked you to marry me? Wha, what? You're kidding, right?" But just by looking at the serious expression on Aria's face, she already knew her answer and buried her hands on her hair "Marry you? Aria, remember when we started our relationship? I already said to you that my feelings for you are not more than friends!"

"Yes, I still remember. But Alex, after all this time, for almost five years, doesn't your feeling developed for me?" Aria walked to the bed and touched Alex's hand as she sat down "Alex, look at me. And say how you feel about me. Please? "

Alex turned to face Aria and just stared blankly at her before she shook her head and buried her face on her hands "I don't know, Aria, I really can't say anything right now…"

"Is it that Michiru? You love her, right?"

"I said I don't know! Okay? Please stop asking those kinds of question. I need to think about what I will say to your father. Now why do you tell that 'lie' to your father?"

Aria flinched a little when she heard the word 'lie', but she managed to regain her composure "Because I don't think that you will be able to fulfill the selling target that my father set for you. I don't want you to get fired. This way, you don't need to worry about losing your job. You even can get into higher position, maybe be a substitute to my father. And…"

Alex wasn't waiting for Aria to finish all her words; she stood up and gathered her clothes "Is that it? Because of that? Aria, don't you trust to my abilities? I can do things like that even without your or your father's help! Thank you for the 'help', but I don't need it"

* * *

When they finally received their clothes back, Alex dressed in a flash and stormed out from the room, leaving a very sad Aria with teary eyes in the room.

After several minutes of running, Alex finally arrived at the hall again where almost half of the people have gone. She looked around to find Michiru and stopped when someone patted her back.

"Alex? I see your clothes have been dry cleaned. I am really sorry for the incident."

"Yes, thank you so much for your help earlier, Nida. Ne, did you see Michiru? I am not seeing her here."

"Eh? I thought she went upstairs to your room earlier. She asked me where your suite was and went right away after her performance. Alex, she is really amazing. Some people asked if they can help in marketing her at other countries"

"Well, that's great of her. But I have to find her now and then we will go back home. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Ow, sure. Good bye then. I hope we can meet again next time."

"Yeah, thank you so much for all of your help." Alex walked backwards and waved at him for several steps and then rushed again to find Michiru. She tried to look at the pool, the garden, but no signs of Michiru. "Argh, where the heck are you? Now I regret that I hadn't forced her to bring her cell phone with her. Calm down, Alex… Think, think…" When she looked up at the skies, she suddenly realized something "The roof!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the roof)

Michiru finally stopped sobbing and calmed down, but Sho's hand hadn't stopped caressing her hair. Suddenly she felt uneasy, so she pushed herself back and forced a smile at him. "Thank you so much, Toshizo-san. I felt much better now"

"Ah, that's good. You are much prettier when you smiled. Er, sorry, I guess I am not good at this." He scratched his head and blush a little when he said that.

Michiru giggled a bit at his expression and touched his hand to gain his attention "Thanks. I really appreciate that. I guess what you said earlier is right. I need to express my feelings …, maybe I should also tell he…, 'him' about my feelings."

"Him? You already found someone that you loved? Is he the person that made you cried earlier?"

"You know, Toshizo-san, I think that some personal questions to me."

"Ehm, sorry…, I think I just jealous. Because I think I already fell in love with you at the first sight, or maybe the first time when you bumped me." He laughed bitterly at that, but then his face turned serious again as he continued to speak "If you need someone to talked to, you can always call me. Here is my name card and…" He handed her his name card and took off his coat to drape it around Michiru's shoulders "There, you seem cold for some time. Please just call me Sho, you don't need to be too formal with me." Sho grabbed her shoulders lightly and pulled her toward him to kiss her forehead, which made her blush a little.

Suddenly, there were several loud coughing and when Sho and Michiru turned to look at the source of the sound, there was an upset looking Alex approached them.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Michiru broke free from Sho's arms and tried to keep a distance between them.

"I am just looking for you. But it seems I was eventually ruined your moments here?"

"Maybe I should go now. Nice talking to you Michiru, I am looking forward for a call from you. Oh, and Alex, nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, sure." She received his offered hand and wanted to shake it just perfunctorily, but since he shook her hand as if he wanted to crush her hand, she accepted his challenge and shook it the way he did. When they finally released their grip, she glared at him as he walked away. "Hey, wait." Alex suddenly seized his jacket that draped on Michiru's shoulders and throw it at him "Take that! She doesn't need your jacket!" She ignored the angry glare that Sho shot at him and waited until he gone before turned back at Michiru.

"Alex, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How you acted at Sho earlier. Why are you so angry at him?"

"Because I felt like to." She answered her simply and offered her hand at Michiru, who accepted it and walked back to the elevator with her. "_Of course because I already saw several of your scenes with him…, geez, why am I acting like a school kid who got jealous when seeing her girlfriend flirting with other guys? Calm down, Alex. Calm down…_" She took a deep breath when they reached the elevator and went inside it, which is noticed by Michiru.

"Alex? Is everything alright? Is there any problem between you and Aria?"

"Huh? No, not really. Its just…, never mind. By the way, you came to the suite which Nida provided for us earlier? I went to take a shower because the drink made my clothes drenched so… Was Aria talked about anything strange to you?"

"Uh, she just said that you had a…, you know and that you two will be getting married soon. Well, it is obvious since you two are…"

Before Michiru could finish her talking, Alex turned and placed her hands on the wall so Michiru was trapped between her and the elevator wall "No! It is totally wrong!" After several minutes of silence, Alex finally gathered her courage to lean in and kissed Michiru fully on the lips.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yup, finally I am updating this story. Sorry for the long time I took to update this. I think there are some mistakes too in this chapter, but hey, at least I update it. Thank you so much to all the reviewers **xSojix, justsukiya, royal destiny, Sailor Star Rae Rae, aquaxeyes, Lyra14260, The Wretched One, noneloveme, Soleil-Lune**, especially to **Amnesia Nymph, papapuffy and Haru-chan**. Without your supports, probably I won't write this (and morecoming) chapter (s).

Don't worry, more problems and dramas will come; things won't go too smooth for them, haha.

I hope you enjoy reading this story. Review please


	15. The Legendary Death Glare

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 14 – The Legendary Death Glare**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other characters don't belong to me, but the plot is mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

_Before Michiru could finish her talking, Alex turned and placed her hands on the wall so Michiru was trapped between her and the elevator wall "No! It is totally wrong!" After several minutes of silence, Alex finally gathered her courage to lean in and kissed Michiru fully on the lips._

* * *

**(Alex's POV)**

I really don't know why I am doing this. But at this time, my lips are placed upon Michiru's lips. It's tasted just like the first kiss we shared at my villa before. Oh no, I just remember that she ran away with teary eyes after I kissed her before. How will she react to my kiss this time? Slap me? Or run away with teary eyes just like before? Whatever she choose, I already prepared for it.

But her reaction really surprised me, because she didn't choose one of the possibilities that I already thought of. Instead, I feel how she circled her hands around my neck and opened her mouth for me. Of course I accepted her invitation, how could someone resist something like that from a girl as stunning as her? Our tongues dueled in our mouths and I could hear our moans echoed in the elevator. One of her hands are still on my neck while the other roamed all over my body.

I can hear the bell sound that signaled the elevator is stopping. Do I want to stop our actions now? Heck no! I am too enjoying the moment. I don't care if anyone seeing us at this state. But I hear some sound talking outside the elevator as the elevator door opened. Suddenly my eyes snapped open when I recognizing one of the voice that talked, belongs to the person that I don't want to meet the most right now.

"_Congratulation Mr. Kurosawa…, I heard your daughter will be engaged soon!_"

"_Yes, yes, thank you so much Mr. Richard. I am very luck to have someone as good as __Alex__ to be my son in law. I am very sure that 'he' can lead my company well. And don't __worry;__ I will make sure that 'he' will keep the relationship between our company…_"

Their conversation stopped as the elevator door fully opened now and my eyes meet with his eyes. It's him, Tenjyouin Kurosawa, along with some of his business partners and … Aria. Michiru quickly let go of her hands and trying to fix her dress. All of them are staring at us in a very surprised state. I laughed bitterly at that in my heart. Of course people will surprised when they saw a couple that almost make out in the elevator of a five stars hotel. Kurosawa recovered from his shocked state at instant and shot his legendary death glare at me. He whispered something to his personal bodyguard and asked the other people to follow him. Aria also followed him after looked at me with a very sad expression on her face. Somehow I am feeling sorry for her, but I need to follow my heart's decision.

I am too focused at them until I didn't realize that his bodyguard already standing in front of me. "Mr. Kurosawa said that he want you to meet him in his office at 10 a.m. He also said that better be there on time." The bodyguard bowing at us and walking away to follow his boss. Leaving me with Michiru again at a very awkward state.

I know this will be bad. You will not receive any mercy from Kurosawa after he shoots that death glare to you. Anyway, I can't let my feelings being seen by Michiru, so I forced a smile as I offering my hand to escort her back "Err, shall we go home then?"

I can see that somehow she forced her smile too. She accepts my invitation and we go back to my house together again with my car.

I keep staring at Michiru's movement as we go upstairs and stand in front of our own rooms. "Well, see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes, good night Alex"

I go inside my own room after I saw her went inside her room and heard the clicked sound.

**(End of Alex's POV)**

* * *

Both of them leaned at their own room's door. Thinking deeply at what just happened at the night, and what will be happen tomorrow. They spent some time at that state before went to the bed and get some rest. Better be prepared for what may come.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yay, thank you for reading this chapter.

As some of you may notice, I update this chapter rather fast. Yeah, wanna show you all my hidden characters as fast as I can. I really hope I can do that, so…, show your support by giving the reviews…, haha.

Any of you can guess what will happen next?

As usual, special thanks to the previous chapter reviewers, **RaginFireDesire, Agent-Ayu, justsukiya**, and **LitaDelacour.** Oh, and to **papapuffy**, sometimes I also experience the same case as you. The number of the chapter increased but we can't choose the chapter. You need to wait for several hours or probably clear you cache before choose the story again. Thank your for looking for the chapter, I really appreciate your attention )


	16. Tough Decision

**Undying Love**

**Chapter 15 – Tough Decision**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Haruka, Michiru, Sailormoon, and other Sailor Moon's characters don't belong to me. The song in this chapter also belongs to Utada Hikaru. But the plot is originally mine. Enjoy the story…

* * *

The next morning, Alex already waited for her at the dining room when Michiru went there. She lowered the newspaper a little and smiled at her before continued her reading. "You sleep well last night?" 

"_She acting like nothing was happened last night_" "Yes, how about you?"

"The same."

Michiru took some slices of bread and spread peanut butter on it for their breakfast "Alex, can I go with you to the company today? I… have something to do there today."

She heard strange tone in Michiru voice, so she decided to stop read the newspaper and put it down on the table. "Sure. No problem" Alex stood and sat on a chair which placed nearer Michiru's. "What's wrong? You have something on your mind? Care to share it with me?"

"Hmm… , it's nothing."

"You sure?"

Michiru stopped her movements and just stared at Alex for some split seconds, before she placed a plate full with already buttered breads between them "Yes. Want some bread?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alex took a slice of the bread and leaned back on her chair. She caressed Michiru's hair with her right hand as she ate the bread with her left hand. "Nice hair."

"Ow, you just noticed it now?"

"Haha, apparently, yeah. Michi, you know you can always tell me about your problem. Who knows I can help you?"

"I know. Thanks"

_When you say thank you to me,__for some reason it hurts,_

_Like a magic spell that doesn't__get undone even after the good bye._

_A__ hint of bitterness._

_The flavor of life_

* * *

(8.45 a.m, at Muses Tower – Alex's room)

Alex was reading some documents when she heard her phone rang "Alex here."

"Mr. Alex, Miss Michiru want to meet you now."

"Let her in."

"Right away, Sir."

As she ended the phone call, the door opened, revealing Michiru who came in and closed the door again. Alex kept reading her documents before she heard a click sound. "Why are you locking the door? Want to talk about something important and maybe… private?"

"Yes"

"Okay…" She placed the documents on her desk before walked towards her and stopped when she stood right in front of her. "So, what is…" She wasn't finished her sentence, as Michiru cupped her face and pulled it toward her. Their lips met again in another passionate kiss. Just the same as the one they shared last night. They kept kissing before finally Alex broke their kiss as she felt salty taste at her mouth. She saw that tears was coming out from Michiru's eyes and wiped it out "What's wrong?"

"Alex, what do you feel about me? What am I to you?"

"I…" Surely Alex has fallen for her. But she wasn't dared to tell her the truth. What Michiru will think of her? Someone as old as her, and a female too, dared to fell in love with a young girl like Michiru.

_Stuck midpoint between friends and lovers,_

_like an unripe fruit dreaming about the day of harvest_

_being unable to just move one more step forward__is _

_what's causing this frustration baby_

"Okay, you don't have to answer it. I am sorry if I make you confused with my question. I have to go home now, and don't forget that you have an appointment with Mr. Kurosawa later."

"You're right. So, I will see you again tonight?" She wasn't knew why she asked her that. She always meets her at the night ever since she stayed at her house. Michiru wasn't replied her question, she just handed an envelope which she took from her purse and handed it to Alex. "Read it after you have your lunch" She smiled as she unlocked the door and walked outside Alex's office.

* * *

(10 o'clock. Kurosawa's office) 

Alex entered Kurosawa's office after he gave permission for her to enter the room. She already prepared to see his angry face again, but what she saw, was his smiling face; which of course, made her very confused.

"Ah, Alex. Please, sit down."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kurosawa clasped his hands together as he saw her sat down in front of him. "So, you must be very confused now. Thinking why I am not angry with you anymore?"

"Yes." "_Damn, he always good at reading minds._"

"That's because you wasn't told me earlier."

"Told you about what?"

"That you weren't done the last night '_incident_' on purpose. That Michiru was the one that kept seducing you."

"_What?_"

"Well, I can understand it. Since she is very pretty, sexy, and very unavoidable. But it is a good thing since she already realized her mistakes. She decided that she will give the royalty for her first album to us and she will leave to another company, so she won't disturb the relationship between you and Aria anymore."

Alex immediately stood and stormed out the room "Excuse me, Sir. But I need to go now… What the hell did she have in mind? Think Alex, think… The envelope!" She ran to the elevator, it was still on the 9th floor, while she was on the 30th floor. She wasn't patience enough to wait for it to arrive so she decided to run through the stairs. When she finally arrived at her office, she looked for the envelope and found it on her drawer. "But she told me to open it after lunch. Argh, fuck it." She tore the envelope open and found a letter in it. It was Michiru's writing.

_Dear Alex,_

_I am sorry that I am telling you this by letter. I decided to leave Muses Company and Japan. I will join __the recording__ company__ where Sho is working for__ and go to America. I am doing this because I don't want to be an obstacle between you and Aria's relationship anymore. You will have a better life with her.__Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. __ You know I always care for you and I hope for the best for you._

_Love,_

_Michiru_

_When you say thank you to me,__for some reason it hurts,_

_Like a magic spell that doesn't__ get undone even after the good bye._

_A hint of bitterness_

_The flavor of life_

"America? What the…? Damn!" She checked her watch and hurriedly went outside her office to meet her secretary "Miyaka, call my driver now. Tell him to meet me at the lobby" Alex grabbed her cell phone and called her house. She waited for a few rings before it finally answered "Kyoko? Where is Michiru now?"

"Alex-sama? Thank God you call; I am so confused of what I need to do. Michiru-sama just left about fifteen minutes ago. She packed some of her clothes and some of her belongings. I tried to stop her, but she kept ignoring me and…"

"Who was she left with?"

"I never met him before; he said his name is Sho."

"Damn! That son of a bitch again! Okay, I will go there too. Thank you for the information. Bye."

When her car finally arrived at the lobby, she went inside it and tapped her driver's shoulder to gain her attention. "The airport, hurry."

* * *

(At the airport) 

"Michiru? Michiru? Hey, earth to Michiru…" Sho kept waving his hand in front of Michiru's face until he gained her attention. Both of the stood at the side of the airport lobby, they wore sunglasses because they don't want to be recognized by their fans. Sho's manager, Shizuka, went to buy the airplane to buy their tickets.

"Huh? Uh, sorry. What was you said before?"

He sighed and leaned back on the wall "I said, do you like something to drink? I want to go there and buy a cup of coffee."

"No, thanks. You can go there yourself. I want to wait for Shizuka-san here." She smiled at him as she pushed him away to the coffee shop that he pointed.

_Sweet talk and tasteless conversations._

_I__t sparks no interest in me_

_even when things do not go the way you want_

_it doesn__'__t mean you've thrown your life away_

"Is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"It's nothing. I am okay, just go there now or we will late for boarding time. I will watch our belongings here."

"Okay, but you girls wait for me here, okay?"

"Sure." She waited until Sho went inside the coffee shop before she finally sat down on the chair near her and sighed. "Both of them asked me what's wrong. But somehow it gave different sensation to me."

_When asked '__what's__ wrong?'_

_I answer '__it's__ nothing'_

_The smile that disappears after goodbye_

_It's unlike me_

* * *

(Flashback – 8.15, Muses's tower– Michiru's POV) 

I parted with Alex at the lobby. I told her that I need to meet someone there. Of course it was a lie, I wanted to go here because I wanted to have a talk with Mr. Kurosawa. After she entered the elevator, I took the other elevator and headed to his office. Then I stood in front of his secretary desk, asked her to inform Mr. Kurosawa that I wanted to meet him. She dialed some numbers and talked with him for about a minute before she finally hangs up the phone.

"You can some in, Miss Kaioh."

"Thank you."

I opened the door, and then I met him. Mr. Kurosawa, the man with the highest position in this company. His face was really stiffed; anger can be seen from his eyes. "What do you want?"

He wasn't even offering me to sit down. So I kept standing in front of his desk, tried my hardest to keep calm. "I want to explain about last night incident."

_No respond._

"It wasn't Alex's fault. It was my fault. I am interested to Alex, he is such a nice '_guy_' and…"

"You don't need to pretend, you must have known that Alex is a female."

"Uh, right. She is such a nice woman and I attracted to her. But she already has Aria. So I decided that I need to make my movements first. Last night, I forced myself to her and…, you can guess what happened then. Its not very long until you caught us…, uh…"

Kurosawa shifted his position; he leaned forward and placed his right hand under his chin. "Do you love her?"

"_Of course I love her. But I don't know how she feels about me. Love? Or maybe just a friend?_" "No, I just interested in her."

_The more i wish to believe in you,_

_For some reason it hurts even more_

_I__ like you a lot' instead of '__I__ love you' sounds more like you_

_the flavor of life_

"I see. But I can't let you keep wondering around here. Not after what happened last night."

"I know that, Sir. That's why I want to offer you a solution now."

Kurosawa raised his eyebrow; I guessed that maybe this is the first time a female dared to offer him a solution, other than Alex and Aria of course "I am listening."

I took a deep breath before I continued "I am offering you the royalty for my first album to Muses. I will leave Japan and join the Orpheus Recording Company."

Kurosawa seemed to be thinking it seriously "This is tough. Orpheus is one of the toughest recording company in the world, one that can be considered as Muses's rival. With you joining the company, can make Muses in very serious situation."

"But you also can't lose Alex, Sir. If I am not going, that means you will fire Alex, right?"

"How do you know my plan?"

"Just guessing, Sir."

"You're right. I am considering to fire her from her position. But it also not a good decision because she is one of the important person here. Why are you choosing the Orpheus?"

"It's just a coincidence; I didn't know that it is Muses's biggest rival. I called my friend last night and he offered me to join the company because he has a contract there. He said he will introduce me to them and help me to get a contract there."

"So you haven't signed the contract?"

"No, they will meet me in America and whether I will be accepted or not, will be judged based on my performance there."

"I see. Well then, you already made your choice. I wish you the best of luck there." He stood up and offered his hand, which I accepted and shook.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Michiru suddenly when back from her own thoughts when a guy just passed by in front of her. That guy used the same cologne as Alex's. "It's like the cologne that she uses. No, no. I need to forget her, she already has Aria." 

_T__he period when you suddenly remember the scent of someone you had almost forgotten_

_I want to be able to openly and honestly cherish the white purity of the falling snow more_

"Kaioh-san? Where is Toshizo-kun?"

Michiru looked up and saw a middle aged woman approached her, she is Kunimitsu Shizuka, Sho's manager. "He went over there earlier to drink a cup of coffee."

"I see. Ah, there he comes."

Sho went outside the coffee shop and ran toward them, followed by some hysterical girls who seemed to be his fans.

"Toshizo-kun…, please let us take a picture with you."

"Hurry, run or we won't be able to boarding on time." He pushed the trolley with their belongings on it towards the boarding gate. Michiru and Shizuka looked at each other before ran to follow him too.

Just before Michiru passed the gate, she heard a shout, the voice was all too familiar to her ears "Michiru!"

She turned around and found Alex, sweated a lot and breathed heavily. "What…"

"What happened? I am trying as fast as I can to stop you from leaving!"

"Why are you doing this? You know I can't be here, or I will be an obstacle between you and Aria's relationship."

_A future tender and warmer than a diamond_

_I__ want to grasp it, _

_in this limited time we have, _

_i want to spend it with you_

"Who said that you are an obstacle? Besides, I already decided on my way here. I want to say…, that I love you, I don't know exactly when, but you are very important to me. I can't stop to think about you and I can't imagine living about you. So please, stay with me here." She wanted to grab Michiru's hand when suddenly Sho appeared beside them.

"Michiru-san, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Alex, you already met him before, right? This is Toshizawa Sho, my boyfriend."

"What? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, we are officially…"

Alex wasn't let her finished her sentence; she already grabbed his collar and lifted him up "You can't be with him! This son of a bitch!"

"Alex! Let him down. Don't make a scene here! Beside, we already late for boarding the plane, so if you excuse us, we need to go now."

"Michiru, are you serious? You don't want to change your mind?"

"I am afraid that I am not. Thank you so much Alex, you know you have done so much for me and I really appreciate it." She offered her a hand, which Alex shook. They were just shook hands, not a single kiss or even a hug.

_W__hen you say thank you to me,__for some reason it hurts,_

_Like a magic spell that doesn't__get undone even after the good bye._

_A hint of bitterness_

_The flavor of life_

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yes"

"Farewell then." Alex kept standing there until Michiru had gone from her sights, then she headed towards the roof, so she can watch her left from Japan, or maybe from her life.

* * *

"Michiru-san. I am really surprised of what you said earlier. So we are officially dating now?" 

"No, Sho-kun. I am just using you to make '_h__im_' left. I am sorry for that."

"Argh, too bad, I wish what you really meant it… Here, let me help you with that." They already went abroad the plane and placed some of their belongings in the cabin. When they finally finished, Michiru sat down between Sho and Shizuka. "Finally I will be back to America again. I will introduce you to the owner and the directors too. The owner actually going back there with this plane too. But he and his wife are in the business class. By the way…"

Michiru wasn't listening to all of his words, she was deep in her own thoughts. "_Alex, she said she love me. I also love her. It's a good thing, right? But she has her future with Aria, I will just be in their way. She won't be happy with me. Won't she? But how about me? Can I live with her? Or she without me? Should I take the risk?_"

"You sure you want to go to America, Kaioh-san?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Shizuka-san?"

"I saw the earlier scene too, you know. You are deeply in love with him, aren't you? You need to think of what is best for both of you. Don't let this last chance go away. Or you will be experiencing the same thing as me. Regretting the wrong decision that I took years ago, to let the love of my life go away."

There was some minutes silence before Michiru released her seatbelt and ran outside abruptly, luckily the door wasn't closed yet, so she went outside the plane and based on her intuition, she headed to the roof of the airport.

* * *

Alex stood on the roof, watched as the plane where Michiru went abroad with took off "Ah, there she leaving. If only I am not too stupid, if only I confessed my love earlier" 

"Yes, you are stupid."

"What the…, Michiru?" She turned to find Michiru, sweated and breathing heavily behind her "Well, well, this is just like dejavu, isn't it?"

"Is that all you want to say?"

"Okay, how about your belongings that still on the plane?"

"I can take care of it later."

"How do you find me here?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ojou-san." She grinned as pulled the smaller woman closer to her and kissed her passionately. When they finally parted because out of breath, she looked deeply into her eyes before hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"I won't."

"Oh, I really wonder about that…"

They released their hug when they heard the third voice interrupted them. Alex was very shocked when she saw the man who was interrupted her moments with Michiru. "You! How can you be here!?"

"Ah, is that how you call your father?"

"I don't consider you as my father since years ago."

Michiru really confused at what happened in front of her, there, she saw a man who looked really like Alex, an older version of Alex with a very beautiful woman beside him. She seemed about the same age as Alex.

"Hm, don't you want to say hello to your mother?"

"She is not my mother, she is your wife!"

"Okay. Don't you want to say hello to my wife?"

"Fine! Hello, Carmen. Now, please excuse us, we need to go now! Come on, Michi." Alex grabbed Michiru's hand and they walked passed Alex's father and his wife.

"I will meet you again, Haruka"

"_Haruka? Did he just called her Haruka_?" Michiru wanted to ask Alex about it, but when she saw Alex's expression on her face, she decided to ask about it later.

They went inside Alex's car and drove home in silence. When they finally arrived at her house, Alex parked the car and grabbed Michiru's hand again. Silently asked her to keep follow her until they went inside Alex's room.

"Is that your father, Alex?"

_No answer._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_No answer again._

"Okay, probably you need to be alone now. I will go to my room now." She turned and just about to walk away when she suddenly felt Alex's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." They looked deeply into each others eyes in silence before Alex finally said "Stay here with me tonight."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Yup, finally I am updating this story. Thank you for waiting. If you noticed, I inserted a song's lyrics in this chapter. It is a translation lyric for Utada Hikaru's song, The Flavor of Life. There are some versions of the song, but I prefer the ballad version which is chosen as the soundtrack for Hana Yori Dango 2, haha. I just thought that this song is suited well with this chapter.

Well, more twists will come in next chapters. I finally revealed my hidden characters. Alex/Haruka's father finally appeared again in this chapter. Can you guess what will happen later? (grinning widely).

Anyway, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter. Let me know what you think, okay?

**Review's responses:**

**Justsukiya**: I am glad you like it. So, as you have read now, it was Michiru who decided to break her relationship with Alex. But, she finally regretted her decision and went back to Alex again.

**LitaDelacour**: You're right, Alex will be in trouble, especially after this

**RaginFireDesire**: Thanks

**Agent-Ayu**: Can you guess what will happen to her now?

**papapuffy**: No, don't hurt Aria, not yet, haha.

**Royal destiny**: At least you finally found and read the chapter now, will Alex and Michiru be together? I will leave the question unanswered for now. But I think you already guess the right answer now.

**Lyra14260**: Yeah, I should have placed it with chapter 14. I am too rushed to update chapter 14 so I forgot the cliffy part, hehe. Sorry for that.

**depression76**: Yep, finally updated, sorry for waiting. Because I kinda busy with my work, so… Anyway, I can't get rid the cliffy part, it is my favorite, you need to bear with it p

**Dux1987**: You can leave a review by clicking the button on the bottom left, just on the right of the combo box. I am glad that you like this story. Thank you for reading this far.


	17. Author Notes 2: The End

Hi there,

I just want to say that I will stop writing this story and my other stories in FF. net too. I know that I had posted something like this before, but unlike in the previous post, this time I will completely stop writing for No more hope for any update again. So sorry for that, its just that I want to study abroad for a MBA degree at either SIngapore or Australia in 2009 and work abroad starting on next year. Here come my busy days, for the future of me and my GF, haha.

I know that my story is also somehow impossible to be happen in the real world. But that's what this story was, a fanfiction. There were a lot of imagination in it. I hope you had enjoyed reading it so far.

In the end, I want to say thank you to all the readers, especially the reviewers.

Warm Regards,

Prince of the Oceans


End file.
